Princesita Sofia (Sofia The First) - La Venganza
by Erika Adrienne Platina
Summary: Al regresar de su luna de miel Hugo y Sofia son coronados como los reyes de Enchantia pero lamentablemente su felicidad se verá truncada por el mal. Una predicción con Hugo angustiara a Sofia y un hombre del pasado regresara para cobrar venganza.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Sofia The First no me pertenece.**

* * *

"¡Oh, ¿no es emocionante?, por fin llego el día!" - comentaba emocionada la nueva reina de Satin, Amber.

"Si mi amor, hace tan solo unos días que regresaron de su luna de miel y hoy será la coronación" - exclamó su esposo Desmond, tan alegre como ella.

"Aún no me hago a la idea de que se hayan casado pero pobre de él si le hace daño a mi hermana" - aseguró James, quien era ahora el nuevo rey de Zumaria.

"James, basta, sabes que él adora a Sofia" - le regañó su esposa, Vivian.

"Es verdad hermano, eres demasiado exagerado, nos ha demostrado un millón de veces que la ama, créeme, yo también lo mataría si la lastima pero sabes que ella lo ama y lo más importante es que sea feliz, ¿o no?" - explicó la reina rubia.

Amber tenía un año de casada con Desmond y ahora estaba embarazada de 4 meses, James y Vivian también tenían un año de matrimonio pero aún no habían tenido hijos, para los mellizos de Enchancia les fue un poco difícil al principio, el adaptarse a otro reino pero a pesar de todo lograron acostumbrarse.

El año anterior Hugo por fin le pidió matrimonio a Sofia, los preparativos de la boda duraron más de lo debido ya que Amber no permitiría por nada del mundo que su hermana tuviera una boda sencilla, no importaban las protestas de los novios, la rubia saco la casa por la ventana y por supuesto que su padre y el del novio la apoyaban cien por ciento pero eso sí, a cambio les permitieron tener una luna de miel de un mes completo, incluso invitaron a la reina Elena de Avalor y toda su familia, quien ahora estaba casada con Mateo y esperaban a su primer bebé.

Y ahora estaban allí, el salón de baile del castillo de Enchancia estaba lleno, ya las sillas que les pertenecerían a los nuevos reyes estaban listas, hechas de la misma forma que las de Miranda y Roland pero con los colores que les correspondían, lavanda para Sofia y negro para Hugo, mientras que las coronas eran las mismas.

Después de este día, Sofia y Hugo serían conocidos como los nuevos reyes y los antiguos, Miranda y Roland II, serían la reina madre y el rey padre y se irían a vivir en una nueva mansión.

"Es cierto James, mi hermanito se desvive por Sofía" - aseguró Axel, el nuevo rey de Albuquerque.

"El anillo de compromiso que Hugo le dio a Sofia era el que uso tu mamá, ¿verdad cielo?" - le preguntó su esposa Astrid.

"Si, se lo pidió a papá y él emocionado se lo dio" - comentó con cierta sonrisa nostálgica el hermano mayor de Hugo.

Axel y Astrid se casaron hace dos años, la nueva reina de Albuquerque estaba embarazada de 5 meses, su padre estaba tan feliz con la noticia que había llorado y su hermano estaba contento de ser tío.

"Por cierto, ¿donde están papá y mamá?" - preguntó James.

"Fueron con Garrick a ver a Sofia y a Hugo" - le informó su hermana.

"Te ves tan hermosa mi amor" - le decía con una sonrisa Hugo a su esposa, mientras está estaba frente al tocador terminando de arreglarse el cabello.

Desde que regresaron se instalaron en la habitación que antes era de los padres de Sofia, mientras que la de ella estaría cerrada, después de todo ahora eran un matrimonio y serían los nuevos monarcas.

"Gracias querido, tú te ves muy guapo" - respondió ella de igual modo, dejó su cepillo sobre la mesa del tocador y se acercó a él para terminar de arreglarle su corbata - A partir de hoy tendremos muchas más responsabilidades"

"Pero sé que unidos podemos lograrlo" - le hablo con voz suave, rodeando su talle con sus brazos y dándole un beso tierno en la frente. Sabía que estaba nerviosa por dar un paso tan grande, se convertirían en los reyes del reino y esperaban hacerlo bien - "Todo saldrá bien"

Después de tanto por fin eran marido y mujer, no había nada en el mundo que podría separarlos.

Sofia estaba preocupada, le tomó tiempo acostumbrarse a ser princesa y ahora sería la reina, su esposo y ella estarían a cargo de todo el reino pero estaba feliz de poder tenerlo a él junto a ella, con su amor sentía que podía afrontar lo que sea. Con una sonrisa colocó sus manos en el pecho masculino y se alzó un poco, ya que él era más alto que ella, con la misma sonrisa, él se inclinó y con gusto, cerraron sus ojos para unir sus labios en un beso profundo, se hubieran quedado así de por vida de no ser porque sus padres tocaban la puerta por lo que les permitieron pasar.

"Veníamos a ver cómo estaban pero por lo que veo están muy bien" - comentó Miranda, era divertido ver a su yerno y su hija apenados.

"Oh, miren, mi campeón se va a convertir en el rey de Enchancia y va a gobernar junto a su encantadora esposa" - comentó bastante orgulloso Garrick, mientras su hijo sonreía avergonzado - "Todavía recuerdo cuando Elisabeth y yo heredamos los tronos de Albuquerque y cuando nacieron tu hermano y tú, los días más hermosos de mi vida. ¿Sabes Sofia?, desde bebe Hugo era muy inquieto y obstinado y ahora será el rey de toda una nación, ¡mis hijos crecieron tan rápido!"

La oji azul sonrío entre alegre y enternecida por el amor paternal que mostraba su suegro hacia su esposo, desde que se casó con Hugo, el antiguo rey de Albuquerque la trataba como si fuera su propia hija, Astrid y ella eran sus nueras pero para él eran más que eso, formaban parte de su familia y además pronto sería abuelo por su hijo mayor.

Axel ya la trataba como a una hermana y su relación con su cuñada Astrid era muy buena, era increíble la diferencia entre Hildegard y ella.

"Papá" - Hugo agradecía que su padre lo quisiera mucho pero como cualquier ser humano le apenaba que contase anécdotas de cuando era un bebé frente a los demás.

"No puedo esperar el día en que me den nietos" - comentaba con gran ilusión.

"En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo Garrick, yo también añoro el día en que tengan un hijo" - concordó Roland.

Cabe destacar que la pareja enrojeció completamente al mencionar la palabra hijo, si, ellos también querían uno, sin embargo aún no podían evitar colorarse al saber cómo es que se crean los bebes, habían comenzado a tener intimidad desde su luna de miel, prácticamente aún eran unos recién casados.

"Oigan, hace poco que se casaron todavía falta para que vengan los hijos, no los agobien" - les dijo levemente divertida la antigua reina de Enchancia.

Ambos le dieron una sonrisa de agradecimiento. En ese momento llego Bayliwcik para avisarles que ya era hora de iniciar la ceremonia de coronación, de esta forma se fueron al salón de baile.

Después de ser anunciados se les dio a cada uno las capaz de reina y rey, juraron proteger y velar por toda Enchancia y los habitantes que la conformaban, tomaron asiento en los tronos reales correspondientes y se les coloco a Sofia la corona de reina y a Hugo la de rey, todo el tiempo estaban tomados de la mano y sonriéndose el uno al otro.

"¡Es un honor para mí presentar a los nuevos reyes de Enchancia, la reina Sofia y el rey Hugo!" - presentó Bayliwcik y el público aplaudió entusiasmado y luego empezó el baile.

Recibieron las felicitaciones de sus amigos, familia y demás miembros de la realeza, hasta la abuela, la madre de su papá, estaba presente pues esta era una celebración que no podía perderse, le hizo saber que no podría estar más feliz de tenerla como su nieta y mencionó que Hugo, su nuevo nieto político era encantador.

Miranda y Roland se quedarían esa noche en el castillo y por la mañana se mudarían a su mansión.

Al caer la noche se fueron a su habitación a descansar.

"Estoy muerta" - le decía con un bostezo a su esposo mientras movía las cobijas para acostarse junto a él.

"Es verdad, yo también estoy agotado" - le dijo mientras la abrazaba con mucho amor - "Te amo mi amor, a partir de mañana comenzará esta nueva aventura de nuestras vidas"

"Pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos" - pronunció Sofia para luego sellar aquella promesa con un beso y así se durmieron abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano para despedirse de los padres de Sofia.

"Adiós hija, sé que serás una gran reina" - le decía Miranda mientras la abrazaba - "Hugo, la dejo en tus manos, cuídala muy bien"

"No se preocupe Sra. Miranda su hija es lo más importante en mi vida" - aseguró su yerno. Miranda estaba feliz de tener a Hugo como su hijo político, ella era muy observadora y podía ver en los ojos del joven el enorme amor que le tenía a su pequeña Sofia y este la consideraba como una segunda madre.

"Mamá, papá, no tienen que irse, el castillo es grande y pueden vivir aquí" - les ofreció la oji azul, estaba triste ya que no podría ver a su madre tan seguido como antes.

"Gracias Sofia pero ahora ustedes son los reyes, aquí formarán a su familia y sabemos que dejamos el reino en buenas manos, ya nosotros cumplimos nuestro tiempo ahora les toca a ustedes" - pronunció Roland y con un último abrazo se subieron al carruaje y se fueron volando hasta su nuevo hogar.

Los días fueron pasando y aunque aún Sofia no estaba del todo acostumbrada a su nuevo cargo de reina, ponía su mayor empeño junto con su esposo para cumplir con sus deberes, quería gobernar tan bien como lo hicieron sus padres, sabía por su amiga Ruby que todos en el reino los consideraban grandes personas y reyes, muy parecidos al rey Roland II y dentro de la realeza eran un ejemplo a seguir.

Algo que era muy agradable de escuchar pero ella era de origen humilde antes de ser princesa y su meta era ayudar a todos, sin ningún reconocimiento a cambio, cosa que su esposo entendía y compartía.

Un día Hugo tuvo que ir con Baileywick y Cedric a la cumbre anual de reyes de todos los reinos en Galdiz, el mes siguiente sería la de las reinas, por lo que ella se quedó en el castillo terminando de revisar y firmar el papeleo que el suplente de su mayordomo le entrego.

Mientras lo hacía, dio un vistazo a su alrededor y se fijó en el reloj que estaba en el despacho, pronto sería la hora del almuerzo, estaba triste porque tendría que comer y dormir sola, sabía que regresaría al día siguiente pero ya extrañaba mucho a su esposo.

Se escucharon unos toques en la puerta que la regresaron a la realidad.

"Adelante" - era el mayordomo sustituto.

"Majestad, disculpe la interrupción pero en el salón del trono una aldeana que ha solicitado una audiencia con usted" - le informó con una reverencia.

"Oh, bueno, enseguida voy" - dejó todo sobre el escritorio y salió a sentarse en su trono y dejaron pasar a la señora.

Era una anciana pequeña un poco rechoncha con los ojos grises y el cabello corto y blanco por las canas, todo recogido en una coleta, al parecer traía consigo una cesta con unas flores que parecían destrozadas.

"Buenos tardes, su majestad" - le hablo con voz dulce la anciana mientras hacía una reverencia que parecía costarle un poco por lo que preocupada se bajó hasta donde estaba para ver a la señora y ayudarle a sentarse en una silla que había pedido para ella - "Gracias pero no quiero molestarle"

"No se preocupe no es molestia, ¿se encuentra bien?, la noto muy exhausta" - le preguntó mientras la revisaba y es que de verdad se veía agotada - "Si lo desea, puedo llamarle un doctor"

"Es usted muy bondadosa mi reina pero solo necesito un poco de agua, a mi edad no es tan fácil caminar sola el trayecto del pueblo de Downwilding hasta aquí" - le dijo al tiempo que le servían un vaso con agua.

"Y ¿no tiene a nadie que lo haga por usted o la acompañe?" - le preguntó con curiosidad.

"No, lamentablemente vivo sola, mi nieto es un bebé y aún no camina, sus padres murieron hace apenas un año" - comentaba la anciana con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

"Oh, ¿qué pasó?" - quiso saber, era demasiado triste lo que le contaba, un niño había perdido a sus padres tan joven.

"Los acecinaron, fue la dictadura del malvado rey de Aztlan, el rey Rodrigo, yo tuve que huir con él, viaje mucho, hasta que llegue al pueblo, se de jardinería, así que sembré semillas de diversas flores para venderlas pero con él huracán que golpeó el pueblo todas mis flores se vieron afectadas" - le mostró las que traía en la canasta.

Hace una semana un fuerte huracán había atacado al pueblo de Downwilding, muchos hogares se inundaron, afortunadamente los grupos de rescate que mandaron lograron salvar a los aldeanos, incluso ellos habían ido personalmente y ayudaron a varios de los damnificados.

"Nunca había escuchado de ese reino" - le comentó mientras hacía memoria, cuando era niña y durante su adolescencia había visitado varios reinos pero jamás había oído de ese.

"Es pequeño, casi nadie lo nota, ceca a las Northern Islands, el rey Rodrigo era un tirano" - siguió contando la señora mientras les servían a ambas un poco de té

"¿Era?" - cuestionó confundida.

"Cuando estaba en la aldea Summerset, me contaron que su hijo había heredado el trono. Él es muy distinto a su padre, es bueno y amable, como su esposo y usted, hacia lo que podía para ayudarnos pero su padre se lo reprochaba y comenzó a esconderle la realidad de nuestro reino, nos amenazo con encerrarnos a todos si le contábamos que nos tenía en zozobra" - Sofia estaba cada vez más asombrada, ¿cómo era posible que un hombre fuera tan malvado?

"¿Como se llama el príncipe o mejor dicho el nuevo rey de ese reino?" - le preguntó sería, si pudo ayudar al reino de Avalor podría ayudar a este, si era verdad que su nuevo rey era muy diferente a su padre podría hablar con él para que salve a su pueblo.

"Nicolás, siempre velo por las personas de mi edad, por todos pero su padre es horrible, subió al trono engañado" - hablo con pesar la anciana.

"Bueno, no se preocupe hablaré con él en cuanto pueda para que sepa qué clase de persona es su padre, tan pronto llegue nuestro hechicero real le pediré que siembre algunas semillas en su campo, que las haga crecer rápido con su polvillo mágico y que sean fuertes antes las tormentas, si necesita algo para su nieto no dude en pedírmelo" - le aseguro con una sonrisa.

"Oh, mi reina, Dios se lo pague, tiene un corazón muy grande" - la anciana estaba tan conmovida que hasta estaba llorando a mares - "Ojalá tuviera algo para pagárselo"

"No es necesario, con que pueda serle de ayuda es suficiente para mi, por cierto ¿cuál es su nombre?" - le preguntó.

"Anastasia y mi nieto se llama Connor tiene un año de nacido" - respondió, fue entonces cuando supo cómo pagarle - "Ya sé, puedo leerle su futuro con la lectura de sus manos" - Sofia la miro impresionada - "Si, yo tengo el don de ver el futuro"

"Bueno, ¿por qué no?" - la señora le pidió que abriera las manos para así leer claramente las líneas que estaban en las palmas, al principio todo iba bien pero de pronto el rostro de la mujer se tornó serio - "¿Sucede algo malo?"

"Aquí puedo ver un gran amor, su esposo y usted están unidos por el hilo rojo del destino pero sobre todo por sus corazones, él la ama y mucho y usted a él, desde que nacieron están destinados a estar juntos, el uno para el otro, por lo que veo han tendió que luchar varias veces contra la maldad de terceros" - la joven reina sabía a qué se refería - "Sin embargo… veo una gran tragedia, su esposo podría estar en peligro, la sombra del mal lo perseguirá"

"¿Qué?, ¿qué le pasara?" - estaba angustiada, su corazón le dolía de solo pensar que la vida de Hugo podría estar en riesgo.

"No sabría decirle, las visiones nunca son claras pero entre toda la oscuridad al año siguiente se verá una luz en el camino, un hermoso regalo de él para usted, uno que no se puede comprar ni vender" - la pobre de Sofia no entendía nada y estaba asustada - "No tenga miedo majestad, según lo que veo lo importante es que se mantengan juntos, unidos, nunca olviden que su amor es el arma más poderosa que pueden usar, eso es todo lo que puedo decirle, el resto depende de ustedes pero estoy segura que podrán lograrlo"

"Está bien, gracias, le pediré a nuestro mayordomo que ordené que se le lleve en un carruaje hasta su casa" - antes de salir la mujer le dio las gracias por última vez y ella regresó al despacho pero la verdad es que su mente no dejaba de pensar en aquellas palabras que le había dicho, ¿sería verdad, su esposo estaría en un gran peligro?, rogaba a Dios porque no, sin embargo tomaría en cuenta el consejo que le dio, aún no le diría nada a Hugo, no quería preocuparlo.

El resto del día intentó alejar los malos pensamientos de su mente y al llegar la noche se acostó en su cama pero sin poder consolidar el sueño.

"Hugo" - pronunció, mientras miraba el retrato en pequeño de su boda, la mujer le había dicho que no temiera pero no podía evitarlo. Abrazo el retrato con fuerza contra su pecho y luego de un rato se quedo dormida.

Por la mañana el carruaje con Hugo, Baileywick y Cedric había aterrizado y el joven rey se moría por ver a su esposa. Subió las escaleras hasta el lecho conyugal, al entrar la vio todavía dormida, con el retrato de su boda entre sus brazos, le pareció raro pero supuso que era porque lo extrañaba, con aquella sonrisa traviesa tan suya se sentó cerca de ella y se inclinó para darle un beso, al cual su mujer correspondió pues conocía perfectamente a quien pertenecían aquellos labios, solo sus besos podían hacerla sentir aquellas mariposas en el estomago y que su corazón brincara de alegría.

Al terminar el beso lo abrazo como si no lo hubiera visto en años, casi se le escapaban las lágrimas, algo que lo preocupo.

"Sofia, mi amor, ¿estás bien?, te noto triste" - le preguntó con confusión y preocupación.

"Sí, estoy bien...es solo que me hiciste mucha falta" - su esposo le sonrió con ternura, la comprendía, mientras estaba de viaje no hacía más que contar las horas para regresar con ella, el dormir no era igual sin sentirla en sus brazos.

Más tarde fueron a desayunar y le dio los regalos que compro para ella, al tiempo que su pequeña esposa se decía que debía olvidarse de aquellas cosas, no quería ofender a la anciana pero pensó que no tenía que tomárselo enserio, quizás se había equivocado, si eso debía ser.

Mientras él se ocupaba de sus labores ella estaba terminando de ordenar el equipaje de su esposo en el armario, es cierto que tenían un enorme personal que habría podido hacerlo pero desde que se casaron era ella quien se ocupaba personalmente de las cosas de él y eso jamás lo cambiaría. No importaba que fueran el rey y la reina lo más importante para ella era ser su esposa.

Antes de la hora de la cena le contó sobre la señora y su terrible historia pero decidió obviar la parte de lo que vio en sus manos, inmediatamente Cedric fue hasta la casa de la misma e hizo lo que se le ordenó.

"Entonces el rey de ese reino vive engañado por su padre y si tomamos en cuenta lo que dice esa señora iría preso, el asesinato es una acusación muy grave" - Hugo estaba muy serio, ese hombre era verdaderamente peligroso, un dictador y su hijo asumió el trono sin ser consciente de sus fechorías.

"Tenemos que hacer algo, su hijo es el rey pero mientras el padre siga libre podrá hacerle daño a más personas" - la antigua portadora del amuleto de Avalor no quería que otros pasarán por lo mismo que ese bebe, no podía imaginarse lo terrible que era crecer sin tus padres.

"Lo sé, yo también quiero hacer algo pero sin pruebas no podemos hacer nada, si ha vivido tantos años engañado no nos va a creer, una cosa es que su padre abuse de su poder otra muy distinta es que lo use para matar a las personas que están en desacuerdo con su forma de gobernar, no podemos solo decírselo y ya" - le explico con calma.

"Pero Hugo..." - quiso refutar aunque sabía que él tenía un buen punto pero le prometo a aquella mujer que haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudar a la gente de ese reino.

"Te entiendo, yo también me siento impotente pero es su padre, va a creerle más a él que a nosotros, además pondríamos en peligro la vida de esa gente, ya que él podría desquitarse con ellos y nuestro reino también estaría afectado" - su esposo tenía razón, debía pensar en frío, no era tan fácil, necesitaban más pruebas que solo el testimonio de una anciana, era su palabra contra la de un hombre que ha engañado a todo el mundo incluso a su propia sangre.

"Es verdad" - reconoció con pesar.

"Descuida, ya pensaremos en algo" - le dijo mientras la abrazaba para reconfortarla, no sólo estaba preocupado por la gente inocente de ambos reinos también por ella, ese hombre era capaz de matar, se moriría si por su culpa la lastimaran.

Confiaba en sus habilidades pero él era su esposo, el hombre que la amaba más que a nada en este mundo y que sería capaz de morir por ella si fuera necesario.

Meses después la vida en el reino había vuelto a ser la misma, la temporada de tormentas había pasado y todo había regresado a la normalidad, los aldeanos que habían perdido sus hogares ya estaban disfrutando de sus nuevas casas.

Esa mañana Sofia había decidido acompañar a Marcy al mercado del pueblo, quería sorprender a su marido con un almuerzo con todos sus platillos favoritos, era el mes de octubre y el otoño estaba presente, el mes más preferido por los niños después wassailia, ya pronto sería Halloween y todos estaban deseosos por usar sus disfraces para pedir dulces de puerta en puerta.

"Su majestad, en qué puedo servirle" - había dicho con una reverencia la vendedora del mercado.

"No se preocupe, no tiene porque ser tan formal, vine a comprar algunas cosas para hacerle un rico almuerzo a mi esposo, yo misma, además quise salir un rato, hace un tiempo que no vengo al pueblo" - comentó con amabilidad, desde niña no podía alejarse del pueblo que la vio nacer.

"Y con mucha razón" - exclamó en tono bromista una voz conocida detrás suyo, al voltear se dio cuenta que era su mejor amiga Ruby.

"¡Ruby!" - ambas se dieron un gran abrazo emocionadas - "¿cómo estás?"

"Muy bien, Joel está en la escuela así que aproveche para comprar algunas verduras que necesito, recuerda que el mes pasado se cumplió 3 años" - le comentó con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

Ruby se casó hace 4 años, poco después del nacimiento de su hijo, Joel, su esposo murió de una enfermedad, fue muy triste para todos, más que todo para ella pero con el apoyo de su madre y sus amigas pudo salir adelante, ahora era un niño muy alegre y vivas.

"Y ¿qué tal esta?" - Ruby escogió a Sofia, Amber y Jade como las madrinas de su hijo, mientras que Hugo y James eran los padrinos, cada vez que su amiga le pedía cuidar de él aceptaba con gusto, se sentía tan lindo cargarlo y velar por su sueño, sin duda despertaba su instinto maternal.

"Muy contento, le encanta jugar con sus amigos" - comentó mientras pedía los vegetales que llevaría - "Oye y ¿cuándo piensan Hugo y tu tener hijos?, Jade, Amber y yo ya queremos ser tías"

La peli castaña enrojeció de golpe, también añoraba convertirse en madre pero era paciente y sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría ese momento.

"Bueno, todavía no me ha tocado pero en algún momento será" - le comentó tímida.

"¡Vamos amiga!, otras quisieran estar en tu lugar, no me lo tomes a mal pero muchas sueñan con el cuerpo atlético de Hugo, aunque la única que se lo conoce muy bien eres tú" - le bromeó jocosa.

La cara de de la joven reina ya parecía un tomate maduro, casi todas las noches su esposo le demostraba la pasión y el amor que sentía por ella, de hecho, noche y día pero hablar de eso con alguien más, así fueran sus amigos y familia los apenaba.

Si, sentía celos de aquellas mujeres que deseaban tenerlo pero sabía que ninguna podía lograrlo, la verdad es que a veces se reprocha el tener el deseo de estrujarles el cuello y mandarlas a volar por los aires sin embargo su hermana y sus amigas le decían que era algo muy natural y que además era muy inocente y debía ponerse las pilas.

"¡Sofia, estás tan sonrojada como una colegiala¡" - se reía a carcajadas la morena pero entonces la mirada de la peli castaña recayó en el gran ramo de girasoles que había en la canasta de su amiga y el rostro de Anastasia llegó a su memoria.

"Ruby, ¿donde conseguiste esos girasoles?" - le cuestionó con seriedad La hija de la ex líder de las maravillas se desconcertó ante la repentina seriedad de su mejor amiga.

"Me las vendió una anciana que tiene un bebé, su nieto que se quedó huérfano. Pobrecita, no tiene a nadie más. Es cierto, todos en el pueblo supimos que el Sr. Cedric ayudó a que sus flores crecieran fuertes ante las tormentas gracias a su polvillo y nos contó que le brindaste tu ayuda ante cualquier necesidad de su nieto, algo muy característico en ti" - la reina sonrío un poco pero luego mostró inquietud - "¿Pasa algo malo Sofia?"

"Dime, ¿sabes que ella puede ver el futuro?" - le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Si, a varios les ha leído su suerte de diferentes formas y siempre acierta" - comentó, la cara de su joven amiga se puso pálida y podía ver la angustia en su mirada - "¡Sofia, ¿qué tienes?, estás más blanca que el mármol!"

"No puede ser Ruby, Hugo..." - Sofia no podía aguantar las lágrimas, Hugo, su Hugo, no podía ser verdad.

"¿Hugo que Sofia?, mejor siéntate. ¿Puede darme un vaso con agua por favor?" - le preguntó a la vendedora y está de inmediato fue a buscarlo.

"¡Reina Sofía, ¿qué le sucede?" - preguntó angustiada Marcy.

"No, no es nada Marcy, solo me siento un poco mal" - mintió para no asustarla - "¿Ya compraste todo lo necesario?"

"Si majestad" - respondió aún preocupada.

"Bien, regresa al castillo, yo me quedaré al charlar un poco con Ruby y luego iré para haya y preparar la comida para mi esposo, ¿sí?" - le pidió al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo del vaso con agua que le facilitaron, recitaba hablar a solas con su mejor amiga, solo a ella podía confiarle algo así.

"Como ordene majestad" - y así la mucama pagó por la comida que se compro y se fue en dirección al palacio.

"¿Ahora sí me dirás que pasa?, porque esto no es por nada, ¿verdad?" - inquirió con firmeza.

Sofia agradeció la ayuda a la vendedora y tomo a la morena del brazo hasta un lugar donde nadie las escuchara.

"Ruby, la Sra. Anastasia me leyó la fortuna por las manos, al comienzo iba bien pero luego se tornó preocupada" - comentó a explicar.

"¿Te dijo algo malo?" - quiso saber.

"Si, relacionado con...Hugo" - le dijo con temor.

"¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras exactas?" - interrogó tratando de ayudarla.

"Dijo que nuestro amor es muy grande, que Hugo y yo estamos hechos el uno por el otro, incluso vio las dificultades que hemos tenido que pasar para llegar hasta donde estamos" - le explico.

"Pero y entonces, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo sobre Hugo?" - cuestionó con impaciencia la chica.

"Es que, eso es lo malo, me dijo que veía una gran tragedia, ¡la vida de Hugo podría estar en riesgo, que el mal lo perseguirá!" - le contó con angustia, a lo cual su amiga quedo horrorizada - "¿Ahora entiendes porque estoy así?, el hombre que amo, mi esposo podría correr peligro, ¿qué voy a hacer?"

"Espera Sofia, tal vez la señora se equivocó, es un ser humano y como todos puede errar, de repente es algo sin importancia, ¿dijo algo más?" - analizo para ver si podía calmarla.

"Me dijo que no olvidáramos que nuestro amor es el arma más poderosa que tenemos y que después de la oscuridad, al año siguiente me dará un regalo de él para mí, algo que no se puede comprar ni vender" - le comentó haciendo memoria.

"¿Ves?, es probable que no sea algo grave, además si dice que él te dará un regalo al año siguiente es que estará bien" - trato de levantarle el ánimo, la verdad es que ella misma también dudaba de su interpretación pero no quería ver a su mejor amiga sufrir por lo que intentaba parecer confiada.

"Tal vez tengas razón, Hugo está conmigo y está bien, ya ha pasado año y medio y nada malo le ha sucedido" - mencionó después de respirar profundo para tratar de calmarse.

"¿Viste?, todo estará bien, ven, te acompaño al castillo" - le dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar.

Para pasar el mal rato y desviar la mente de la oji azul de la preocupación, comenzaron a charlar sobre cosas de sus familias y otras trivialidades, mientras que unos pocos metros de ellas estaba un hombre joven y bastante distinguido, con traje blanco y negro, rubio, piel blanca, ojos zafiro, muy apuesto, a simple vista notabas su amabilidad y buena voluntad. Se veía que estaba acompañado de un hombre parecido pero con mayor edad, su chaqueta de color marrón y su pantalón negro, su corbata era amarilla y sus botas negras, pero lo que este señor emanaba era frialdad y maldad, sus ojos eran de color oro y su cabello rubio pero se le notaban algunas canas.

"No entiendo porque no ha llegado el carruaje, un rey no debe caminar entre los aldeanos y menos debe esperar por sus sirvientes se muevan y a ti te da por caminar" - cuestionó el hombre mayor al joven.

"Por favor papá, este es un reino que jamás he visitado, quiero ver todo, conocer su gente y sus costumbres, dicen que Enchancia es un lugar maravilloso y lleno de magia, ¿no te parece interesante?" - preguntó con alegría y paciencia el joven.

"Entiendo que para ti sea una emoción estar aquí pero te recuerdo que vinimos a ver a los reyes de Enchancia y comerciar con ellos, nuestro mensaje ya debía haber llegado a su palacio" - hablo con superioridad el padre de aquel muchacho.

"Es cierto pero sería buena idea caminar un poco y luego iremos en carruaje al castillo para la cena con los reyes" - respondió amablemente el chico.

"Está bien" - repuso después de un suspiro su padre, ya que aún no estaba contento con la idea. El chico estaba tan maravillado con todo a su alrededor que casi no se fijaba por dónde iba y sin poder evitarlo choco de espaldas con nada más y nada menos que con Sofia, la pobre casi se cae de cara al suelo de no ser por qué la sostuvo de la muñeca, hasta su corona se le había caído.

"Disculpe sonorita, no la vi y..." - se excusaba avergonzado pero al ver el rostro de la oji azul quedó impresionado con su belleza, podría decirse que estaba enamorado.

"Descuide, solo fue un accidente" - exclamó la joven reina con la amabilidad que la caracterizaba, mostrándole su radiante sonrisa, sin saber que con eso había terminado de flechar al chico, tan ido estaba que no noto la sortija de compromiso y la de matrimonio, ni siquiera la corona de reina en el piso, todo lo que veía era el rostro y los ojos azules de Sofia - "¿está bien?" - le preguntó confundida por su repentino silencio y algo incomoda ya que la observaba mucho.

"Oh...he...si, perdone, hermosa dama" - tartamudeo pero agregó con cortesía y caballerosidad - "Si gusta, puedo acompañarla a usted y a su amiga hasta su destino"

"No gracias, es muy amable pero estamos bien" - respondió intentando no sonar grosera, entonces se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía su muñeca sostenida - "Disculpe, ¿podría devolverme mi muñeca, por favor?"

"¿Qué?" - estaba embobado para luego reparar en lo que la chica le estaba hablando - "Oh, perdón...por eso..." - se rió nervioso y algo sonrojado, al mismo tiempo que la soltaba.

"Gracias" - Sofia no entendía porque este hombre se comparta así, para ella no era más que otra persona amigable y amable que había chocado con ella.

"¡Hijo ya tenemos que irnos, el carruaje está aquí!" - hablo el padre de este, Sofia se sintió intimidada con su mirada, era como si vieras la maldad reflejada en sus pupilas.

"Si papá, perdone de nuevo señorita, espero volver a verla algún día" - le dijo con una reverencia y con una sonrisa.

De esta forma, el hombre y su padre se fueron, mientras que Rubi recogía la corona del suelo y se la daba a Sofia.

"Eso fue un poco raro" - comentó la oji azul mientras se acomodaba la corona en la cabeza.

"Si" - Ruby no era tonta y sabía que este chico misterioso se había enamorado de su reina y mejor amiga pero no importaba ni le sorprendía, era un efecto muy común que causaba la peli castaña en la mayoría de los hombres pero esta solo tenía a uno en su corazón, su esposo Hugo. Más tarde llegaron al castillo, la joven reina de inmediato fue a la cocina a preparar todo, cuando hubo terminado fue al despacho para buscarlo.

"Pase" - escucho después de llamar a la puerta. Al verla entrar una sonrisa encantadora se formó en el rostro del joven rey y es que si fuera por él pasaría el día entero solo con ella.

Canción: Hasta el fin del Mundo de Jennifer Peña

 **Tú no te imaginas**

 **lo que siento por ti**

 **Como me haces falta**

 **cuando estas lejos de mi**

 **Si tú me dejaras**

 **no sabría qué hacer**

 **Cambiaría mi vida**

 **me podría enloquecer**

 **Pido a Dios que ese momento**

 **nunca llegue y que proteja nuestro amor.**

 **Como tú no existen dos**

Contento se levanto de su asiento y la tomo en sus brazos para besarla con pasión y anhelo y luego abrazarla con fuerza. Últimamente tenía más necesidad de tenerla cerca, sentirla, era como si algo le dijera que pronto podría perderla pero supuso que solo eran cosas suyas. Pero no se imaginó que ella estaba igual, aún tenía miedo de que aquella señora no se equivocara y la vida de su esposo estuviera en riesgo pero si algo sabían todos era que ella no se quedaba de brazos cruzados y no importaba que mal los atacara, lo protegería, no dudaría ni un segundo en hacerlo.

"¿Y eso porque fue?" - le preguntó levemente divertida y aún abrazada a él.

"¿Necesito una razón para besar a mi esposa?" - le preguntó de igual modo pero susurrándole al oído haciéndola estremecer.

"No" - respondió feliz y roja, se separaron un poco solo para acariciar sus rostro uno con el otro - "Hugo, querido, promete algo, ¿sí?"

"Dime" - pronunció él con una tierna sonrisa.

"Promete...que nada ni nadie nos va a separar" - le rogó.

 **(Coro)**

 **Hasta el fin del mundo**

 **te iría a buscar**

 **De ti nada me puede separar**

 **Cruzaría los siete mares**

 **Hasta llegar a ti.**

 **Hasta el fin del mundo**

 **te seguiré**

 **Donde sea que estés**

 **yo te encontraré**

 **Nada en mi es más importante**

 **que vivir junto a ti.**

Al principio quedo extrañado pero luego la beso en la frente con dulzura - "Te lo prometo, te amo Sofia, te adoro, mi amor por ti es tan extenso como el universo, el destino nos unió y nada nos separara, aunque pasen mil años nunca dejaría de amarte"

La joven reina trataba de contener las lágrimas, su corazón se hinchaba de emoción al escucharlo hablar así, para cualquiera podrían ser solo frases pero ella podía leer su mirada, su sonrisa, sabía que eran reales, sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, se conocían desde niños.

 **Me da tanto miedo**

 **esta gran necesidad**

 **De tenerte siempre**

 **y quererte mas y mas**

 **Es un sentimiento**

 **muy difícil de explicar**

 **Lo loca que me pongo**

 **si demoras en llegar**

 **Pido a Dios que no me dejes**

 **y por siempre que proteja nuestro amor**

 **Como tú no existen dos**

Emocionada unió sus labios con los suyos en otro beso apasionado al cual él correspondió de la misma forma, no podía imaginarse la vida sin él, rogaba a Dios que la anciana vidente se haya equivocado por qué en un mundo sin Hugo ella no sería feliz.

"Venía a decirte que él almuerzo pronto estará listo y hice los platillos que más te gustan" - le comentó ya más animada, al separarse.

"¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres la mejor?" - le pregunto bromista y con una gran sonrisa dándole un dulce beso en sus manos pero luego recordó que tenía que decirle algo - "Sofia, llegó un mensaje del rey Nicolás de Aztlan"

En ese momento quedo sorprendida, desde hace tiempo habían intentado hablar con él, hasta que a Hugo se le ocurrió hacer un tratado de comercio como la excusa perfecta para hacerlo ir a Enchancia, no habían recibido respuesta hasta ahora.

"¿Enserio y que dijo?" - preguntó ansiosa, ahora podría cumplir la promesa que le hizo a aquella mujer.

"Vendrán hoy a cenar con nosotros para discutir lo del tratado de comercio" - le respondió serio.

"Espera, ¿vendrán?" - cuestionó confundida.

"Su padre viene con él" - se impresionó, eso aria que realmente fuera difícil hablar sobre la verdad - "Si, lo sé, esto lo complica todo, debemos ser cautelosos y esperar el momento adecuado para decirle todo" - Sofia se entristeció creía que por fin podrían desenmascarar a ese malvado hombre ante su hijo. Su esposo lo noto y le levantó sutilmente la barbilla mientras que le dedicaba una sonrisa reconfortante - "No estés triste cielo, lo lograremos, yo sé que si, no hay nada que Sofia I no pueda hacer" - agregó en broma pero también con orgullo y ella se rió bonito para luego darle un tierno beso en su mejilla y abrazarlo con fuerza.

"Te amo tanto Hugo" - le dijo mientras se aferraba a él y aspiraba aquel perfume masculino.

A él le encantaba oír eso pero tenía la sensación de que había algo más que la preocupaba que solo cumplir aquella promesa que le hizo a la anciana.

 **(Coro)**

 **Como imaginarme**

 **esta vida sin tu amor**

 **Si te necesito**

 **igual que al agua**

 **Me derrumbaría**

 **si me dejaras de amar**

 **Me harías una herida**

 **mortal, mortal.**

 **...Por eso mi amor...**

 **(Coro)**

 **...Hasta el fin del mundo**

Más tarde esa noche, se pararon en los escalones que daban a la entrada principal del castillo, listos, para esperar la llegada de Nicolás y su padre.

Para sus adentros, Sofia deseaba que aún pudiera tener el amuleto consigo pero las reglas eran claras y su tiempo había terminado, aun tenía el brazalete morado de protectora, así como Hugo el suyo de color rojo pero extrañaba poder entender a Clover y sus otros amigos animales, aunque sabía que si Hugo y ella los necesitaban seguro irían en su auxilio. Luego de unos minutos, el carruaje volador del rey de Aztlan se escuchó llegar y aterrizó mientras ellos bajaban las escaleras hasta su encuentro.

"¡Presentando, al rey Nicolás y su padre Rodrigo del reino de Aztlan!" - anunció Baileywick.

Ante la mención de aquel nefasto hombre, Sofia frunció el ceño, por fin estaría cara a cara con él, sin embargo sucedió algo que no se esperaba, tan pronto sus invitados descendieron del vehículo quedo sorprendida, eran los mismos hombres que conoció en el mercado del pueblo junto con Ruby.

Por su parte Hugo estaba extrañado por la expresión que ponía su esposa al ver a los recién llegados pero al mirar al rostro del hombre rubio encontró que estaba igual de sorprendido que ella, incluso podría jurar que había señales de decepción en su mirada, mientras que el padre del chico lucia casi imperturbable pero la verdad es que al verlo a él se había impresionado.

"Sus ojos, son iguales a los de ella" - había pensado al ver los ojos verde oscuro de Hugo para luego ver la franca tristeza que mostraba su hijo.

"Bienvenidos a nuestro castillo, soy el rey Hugo y ella es mi esposa la reina Sofía" - había dicho él presentándoles.

"Es un...honor su majestad pero la verdad...ya tuve la fortuna de conocer a su esposa - mencionó el chico dedicándole una sonrisa tierna a Sofia, aunque sin abandonar su aire depresivo.

"Choque con él en el mercado del pueblo, no me imaginé que fuera el rey de Aztlan y su padre" - respondió con clama Sofia al notar el desconcierto de su esposo por las palabras de joven.

La oji azul no notaba la mirada de gran admiración que le daba el recién llegado pero para el padre de este y su esposo si, por lo que colocó la el brazo alrededor de la delicada cintura de su mujer y a pesar de estar incomodo los invito a pasar adentro y se sentaron en el jardín a tomar el té para hablar sobre el tratado de comercio pero había una pregunta que el padre de este rey se moría por saber.

"Disculpe rey Hugo pero ¿cómo se llaman sus padres?" - preguntó, tenía que saberlo.

"Mi padre es el antiguo rey de Albuquerque, Garrick, mi hermano mayor Axel es ahora el rey y nuestra madre se llamaba Elisabeth, era la princesa Cimmeria, antes de ser la reina de Albuquerque" - lo último que se había escuchado era la taza del rey padre de Aztlan cayendo al piso y rompiéndose al instante, mientras el mismo hombre tenía la cara pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Elizabeth, su gran amor era la difunta madre del nuevo rey de Enchancia y por demás el segundo hijo del hombre que se la quitó y por el que sentía un odio tan inmenso como un gigante.

Se disculpó por su torpeza y observo las miradas compungidas de su hijo a la reina Sofía y entendió todo, esta vez se aseguraría de que su familia saliera victoriosa y vengarse de Garrick de una vez por todas.

* * *

 **Información:** Hola, ¿cómo están?, hoy les traigo un regalo por parte de mi querida amiga y mía, si Dios me lo permite la próxima semana se subirá el siguiente capítulo del fic hermanos, de ante mano aprovecho para agradecerles su apoyo con esa y todas las otras y sobre todo su enorme paciencia, esta historia se encuentra dentro del universo de Leah, así como la historia de Amber y Desmond "Nuestra Forma de Amar", como podrán ver se ubica un año antes de su nacimiento, al igual que las demás se irá cambiando y adaptando a los hechos que sucedan en el programa pero siempre con las mismas parejas y la explicación del porque Hugo tiene un brazalete de protector, será explicado en otra historia aparte. Bueno, esperamos que les guste y les deseamos un feliz día.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Sofia The First no me pertenece.**

* * *

"Entonces, ¿eso fue lo que pasó?" - preguntaba Amber a su hermana mientras tomaban el té en el jardín del palacio de Enchancia.

La oji azul asintió. Esa mañana su hermana había ido a visitarla puesto que después del nacimiento de su pequeño Andrew no habían tenido tiempo de verse pero al notar la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Sofia dedujo que algo malo debía de estar pasando y le pidió que le contara todo, afortunadamente, Hugo estaba reunido con Desmond para conversar cosas sobre el reino y podrían hablar tranquilamente, además su bebé estaba dormido en sus brazos y no despertaría hasta dentro de un rato para limpiarlo y darle de comer.

"¡Oh, Sofia, lo que me cuentas es horrible, ese hombre es un despiadado!, les admiro a Hugo y a ti, yo ya le habría dicho sus verdades en su cara y desenmascararlo frente a su hijo pero tú marido tiene razón, decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo, se necesitaría que este cometa un error o algún tipo de prueba lo suficientemente sólida que demuestre su maldad" - hablo con angustia la reina de Satin, sentía desprecio por ese señor que fue capaz de matar a personas inocentes por no compartir sus ideas y dejar a un pequeño sin sus padres, era una atrocidad.

"Lo sé Amber pero no es solo eso lo que me preocupa" - respondió su hermanita con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Que quieres decir?, Sofia sabes que Enchancia tiene a una de las mejores guardias de todos los reinos y supongo que él lo sabe, por eso no se arriesgaría a atacar, además me dices que conocía a la madre de Hugo y que según él la amaba, eso quiere decir que no lastimaría a Hugo o a ti, al menos hasta que se entere que saben la verdad de sus mentiras" - recalcó confiada y reflexiva.

La joven reina de Enchancia le contó que después de romper la tasa por accidente este se excusó alegando que se había impresionado al saber que Elisabeth era la madre de su esposo, que la conoció y no se habían visto desde hace muchos años, desde que está se casó con Garrick, confesó que la había amado pero que desistió al verla ser feliz con este por lo que no volvió a tener contacto con ellos, hasta ahora.

Con solo mirar el rostro de Hugo, supo que él no estaba enterado, sin embargo continuo con la velada casi sin problemas, ya que lo sintió un poco rígido con Nicolás y ya en su alcoba le informó que luego hablaría con su padre y su hermano para conseguir más información y al preguntarle porque se comportaba así él solo le dijo que era la sorpresa de saber que sus padres conocían a este vil hombre.

"Me preocupa que lastime a Hugo y a ustedes cuando lo enfrentemos" - no quería decirle toda la verdad, además no pensaba que Amber creyera en la predicción de una desconocida, ni en Madam Ubetcha creía.

"Descuida, aunque lo intente no tendrá oportunidad, ni James ni yo lo permitiremos, tú solo dinos y pondremos las guardias de nuestros reinos a su disposición, eres mi hermana y jamás permitiré que te hagan daño, Hugo se puede cuidar solo pero igual también lo protegería después de todo es mi hermano político y el hombre que te hace feliz, aunque yo hubiera escogido a alguien mejor pero qué más da" - comentó con su acostumbrado movimiento con el abanico frente a su rostro, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"Oh, Amber" - no le molesto, sabía que era la forma de su hermana de decir que le tenía cariño a su esposo, en algo tenía que parecerse a James, ambos jamás aceptarían que estimaban a Hugo y lo matarían si la hacía llorar.

"Es extraño que nunca hayamos escuchado de ese reino, supo mantenerlo alejado del mundo" - menciono curiosa la reina rubia.

"Me siento triste de solo pensar que la gente de allí vive amenazada, no es justo Amber y su rey ni siquiera lo sabe ya que su padre se lo ha ocultado casi toda su vida" - le costaba entender porque alguien construía su felicidad sobre la de otros.

"Lo sé pero sé que si hay alguien que puede ayudarles eres tú" - le aseguro orgullosa. Sofia mostró una débil sonrisa agradecida de contar con su hermana, toda la noche había tenido pesadillas, en una de ellas una espesa niebla oscura atravesaba el pecho de su esposo y lo dejaba sin aliento para después verlo caer al piso sin vida, mientras ella se abrazaba a su cuerpo llorando desconsolada, afortunadamente Hugo no se dio cuenta cuando se levanto asustada.

"Ya veo, piensas que este rey se enamoro de Sofia" - Desmond y Hugo estaban en el despacho del castillo, el peli negro pensó que podía hablar de su inquietud con él.

"Si, hubieras visto como la mira, lo sé porque yo la veo igual, cuando me pierdo en sus preciosos ojos azules, sus pequeños labios rosados, su suave piel, su cabello brillante y sedoso, su sonrisa, el escuchar su voz" - a la mente del joven rey de Enchancia llegaron los recuerdos del tiempo en que estudiaban en la academia real y su amor por su actual esposa era un secreto pero siempre la admiraba desde lejos, la amaba con toda su alma y le mataba de los celos ver que otro hombre la mirara con deseos de tenerla como mujer.

"¿Estás seguro?, quizás solo le tiene cariño como yo, ya sabes que ella es muy dulce y gentil con todos" - le recordó.

"Y también sabes que muchos hombres la quieren como más que una amiga" - era cierto, Sofia tenía bastantes admiradores, su inteligencia, inocencia, amabilidad y buen corazón acompañaban a su belleza física y la hacían mucho más grande, un ángel en carne propia.

"Bueno, es verdad, podría ser que sí esté interesado en ella pero está casada contigo, te ama, además es demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta de que le gusta a ese hombre" - ese era un problema y a la vez una bendición para la peli castaña, varios se le habían insinuado pero ella no tenía ni la menor idea de que era por interés amoroso, en su mente y corazón esos chicos eran conocidos o amigos, mientras que Hugo era el amor de su vida pero igual eso la hacía verse más linda. Desmond había sido testigo de eso en varias ocasiones.

Por supuesto que confiaba en el amor que Sofia le tenía pero no podía evitar sentirse celoso, ella era su esposa, su mujer, suya, estaba en todo su derecho.

"Hugo, me dijiste que el padre del rey de Aztlan conoció a tus padres y que incluso amo a tu madre" - preguntó el peli canela siendo curioso.

"Si, ni mi papá ni mi hermano me contaron alguna vez de eso, ya les envié un mensaje a cada uno para hablar con ellos" - respondió sereno.

"Y ¿hay algún familiar de tu mamá que lo conozca?" - cuestionó Desmond.

"Mi mamá tuvo un hermano mayor, el tío Eduardo pero está de viaje con su familia y no regresará hasta dentro de un mes más o menos, por lo que solo puedo preguntarles a mi papá y mi hermano" - respondió recordando las visitas al reino de su progenitora cuando era niño.

"Bueno, les preguntaré a mis padres que saben del reino de Aztlan, también deberías de avisar a James" - observó como su cuñado ponía mala cara al escuchar el nombre del hermano de sus esposas y rodó los ojos con una sonrisa, Hugo y James aún no asimilaban que ahora eran familia, cuñados, hermanos políticos y debían apoyarse - "Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible y sabes que él haría lo que sea por proteger a su hermana"

Si, tenía que reconocerlo, James siempre le tuvo rabia por estar enamorado de su hermana menor y que está le correspondiera, Desmond había corrido con mejor suerte que él, ¿a él?, a él lo dejaría morir pero se salvaba solo porque Sofia lo amaba y su hermano quería verla feliz.

El joven rey bufo molesto, no le gustaba tener que ver al hermano de su mujer pero Desmond tenía razón y sabía que si podía contar con que alguien protegiera a Sofia era James y le tenía estima aunque no lo dijera.

Mientras tanto en el hotel más lujoso del reino estaban desayunado Nicolás y su padre, sin embargo el chico no parecía tener ganas de comer y el autor de sus días sabía porque, era hora de iniciar su plan.

"Hijo, te noto melancólico, ¿qué sucede?" - preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Es que..." - el joven no sabía si decirle a su padre sobre sus sentimientos por la reina Sofía de Enchancia ¿y si le reprochaba por ser una mujer casada?

"Vamos hijo, cuéntame" - lo instó a que hablara sin miedo.

"Bueno, papá, te molestará pero me he enamorado de la reina Sofia, sé que dirás que es una mujer casada pero es que no puedo evitarlo, es tan linda, adorable y hermosa pero descuida se que está fuera de mi alcance" - confesó con tristeza, se había fijado en una mujer que ya tenía dueño.

"Oh, hijo, no te afliges en el corazón no sé manda, es cierto, la reina de Enchancia es muy bella pero… ¿quien dice que no puede ser tuya?" - cuestionó con una sonrisa mezquina y su unigénito lo vio asombrado de sus palabras.

"Padre..." - intento refutar pero su progenitor no lo dejo.

"Hasta un matrimonio puede romperse, de repente podrías llegar a enamorarla, ella se parece mucho a ti, bondadosa, amable, dulce, inocente, podrían congeniar muy fácilmente, además te convertirías en el rey de esta gran nación" - río con malasia su progenitor.

"No papá, yo jamás sería capaz de eso, es su esposa y se aman, lo vi" - agregó con sumo dolor pero decidido - "Por eso no sería capaz de arruinar un amor como el de ellos, además se trata de mis principios, nunca aria mi felicidad por encima de la de otros, me sorprende oírte hablar así" - le reprochó molesto, siempre lo pensó como alguien justo y recto y ahora lo escuchaba insinuarle que podía destruir el matrimonio de la mujer que le gustaba solo por ver su felicidad y olvidarse de la de ella.

"Hijo, por favor, no me veas así, tan solo quiero tu felicidad, me duele que aún no te hayas casado ¿y si nunca lo haces?" - le preguntó para ver si podía hacerlo dudar.

"Todo a su tiempo papá, ya llegará alguien que sí sea para mí por el momento amaré a Sofia en silencio, no destruiré su felicidad. Saldré a caminar, con permiso" - y así se fue, incrédulo y enojado de oír esas palabras de su propio padre.

"Pues si tú no quieres lo aré yo" - se levanto de la mesa y subió a sus habitaciones, busco entre sus cosas y sacó una varita negra con la punta blanca - "Garrick me gano una vez pero ahora llego el momento de la venganza y ¿qué mejor que hacerlo con su hijo menor?, mi hijo se quedara con la reina de este reino así tenga que matar al rey Hugo con mis propias manos"

La noche llegó rápidamente y Sofia ya estaba en la habitación que compartía con su esposo preparándose para dormir.

Mientras se cepillaba el cabello frente al espejo recordaba el rostro de ese hombre al enterarse de que su esposo era el hijo de la mujer que supuestamente había amado y se preguntó si era posible que ese hombre sintiera algo como el amor, después de matar fríamente a personas indefensas, en ese momento las palabras de la anciana llegaron a su memoria - _"la oscuridad asechara a su esposo, su vida corre peligro"_ \- Oscuridad, maldad, ¿podría ser que Rodrigo intente algo contra Hugo? El sonido de la puerta abrirse la saco de sus pensamientos, era su esposo.

Entro y le dio un beso para luego comenzar a quitarse la corbata mientras le contaba las respuestas que recibió de su padre y hermano.

"Entonces, ¿tú papá vendrá mañana por la tarde?" - preguntó ella al tiempo que lo veía buscar su piyama gracias al espejo.

"Si, mi hermano me escribió que tampoco estaba enterado, y me pidió que le escribiera contándole lo que papá tenga que decirme ya que también le interesa, ¿quien se hubiera imaginado que mis padres conocían a ese señor? y además amar a mi madre. Bueno, no le culpo, mamá era muy hermosa, como tú" - agregó con una sonrisa. Los retratos de su progenitora le permitieron ver cómo era ya que siendo apenas un bebé cuando murió no podía recordarlo.

Observo a su esposa, estaba usando su camisón corto de encaje violeta que delineaba muy bien su delicada figura, dejando ver un poco de su piel a través de este, rápidamente se sintió atraído por su extraordinaria belleza, los pensamientos sombríos de que ese rey estaba detrás de ella quedaron apagados, en este momento solo estaba la silueta perfecta de su mujer y lo mucho que la amaba. Podía verla sonrojarse por el espejo y no pudo parécele más linda y adorable. Dejó de buscar su ropa de dormir, no la necesitaría, se acerco a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos por detrás, enterrando el rostro en su cuello y dejando que aquel perfume femenino llegara a su nariz mientras su boca comenzaba a devorar aquella parte del despampanante cuerpo de su amada.

"Sofia, te amo demasiado" - susurraba cerca de su oído haciendo que la joven reina se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

"Hugo" - pronunciaba Sofia entre suspiros, cada vez que su esposo la tocaba hacía que su cuerpo temblara de emoción y su temperatura aumentará.

Se levanto de la silla para verlo de frente y luego rodear su cuello con sus brazos para besarlo con pasión y anhelo, mientras las manos masculinas recorrían su figura con vehemencia, sin romper el beso la cargo y la coloco sobre la cama.

Las pequeñas y finas manos de ella lo despojaron del chaleco para luego seguir con su camisa y finalmente quitársela permitiéndole acariciar su pecho fuerte y firme, se sintió traviesa y de un tirón lo volteó cambiando de lugar, ahora ella estaba encima de él, con su boca comenzó recorrerlo feliz de escucharlo gemir de placer pero si ella creía que él no daría batalla estaba equivocada.

De un tirón cambio los lugares a cómo estaban antes y con sutileza comenzó a bajarle cada uno de los tirantes de sus hombros entres besos robándole suspiros de placer a su esposa que no eran más que música para sus oídos.

Al poco tiempo, toda la ropa estaba tirada en el piso mientras los reyes disfrutaban de la dicha de hacerse el amor.

"¡Sofia, eres tan hermosa!" - musitó él buscando su boca una vez más.

No importaba cuántos hombres se interesaran en su mujer, ella era suya, solo él conocía su pasión y lujuria, ellos eran el uno para el otro, se amaban intensamente y nadie podría romper esa unión.

"¡Oh, Hugo, mi amor!" - gimió aferrada a su espalda mientras él volvía a la carga con su cuello.

Y así pasaron la noche, disfrutando de aquella unión única, física y espiritual que tenían desde su noche de bodas. No, ellos ya la tenían solo la habían llevado a otro nivel, uno en el que las palabras sobraban y sus besos y caricias se convertían en aquel lenguaje del amor.

Al día siguiente Sofia aún estaba preocupada por aquella predicción pero se había propuesto pensar en el aquí y el ahora, no sabía que lastimaría a su esposo pero fuera lo que fuera lo defendería a capa y espada si fuera necesario.

Estaba previsto que ella le mostraría el pueblo al rey Nicolás mientras Hugo conversaba con su padre y luego la alcanzaría, no le gustaba dejarla sola con él pero tenía que saber toda la historia de boca de su progenitor.

"¡Hijo!" - lo saludó con alegría su padre al entrar al palacio.

"Hola papá, ¿cómo estás?" - le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego de que su hermano mayor se convirtiera en el rey de Albuquerque su padre se mudó a una mansión en el mismo reino pues ahora era el rey padre y ya que él se había casado y convertido en el rey de Enchancia utilizaba su amor por la arqueología y de vez en cuando hacía viajes a ruinas antiguas o algunos reinos lejanos, a pesar de que varias veces sus hijos le decían que debería de quedarse tranquilo en casa, ya que era un hombre cerca a la edad mayor pero él les decía que eso solo estaba en la mente y que no se podía sentir más joven, aunque no quería decir que no les gustaba visitarlos.

Ahora que Axel y Astrid tuvieron a sus gemelas, porque resultaron ser dos bebes los que esperaba la reina de Albuquerque, Abigail y Elizabeth _(en honor a su esposa y madre de sus hijos)_ , dedicaba más tiempo a visitarlas y jugar con ellas.

"Bien, recibí tu carta ayer y quedé impresionado, no me imaginé que él volviera" - murmuro más para sí mismo que para su hijo.

"Papá, por favor dime cómo mamá y tú conocieron a Rodrigo" - preguntó, necesitaba saberlo todo.

Su padre suspiro y luego de que se fueron a su despacho, para hablar en privado, comenzó a contarle la historia.

 **Flashback**

 _Una pequeña Elisabeth estaba sentada en una de las sillas de las amplias y lujosas mesas del comedor de la academia real de aquellos años. Mientras comía conversaba con su amigos Cesily, Roland II, Matilda "Tilly", Geraldine y Rodrigo._

 _Aunque lo cierto era que los ojos y mente de la misma estaban concentrados en observar con curiosidad a un Garrick de su misma edad apartado de todos, sentado en una mesa algo lejana a las demás pero visible para ella y sus acompañantes._

 _"Y luego Magnus me echo en cara muchas de las cosas que sus padres le compraron, es un egocéntrico" - comentaba Rodrigo con evidente desagrado - "¿Puedes creerlo Elizabeth?, ¿Eli?"_

 _La pequeña princesa de cabellos castaño con reflejos rojizos y unos ojos verde oscuro como el_ bosque estaba más pendiente de lo que aquel niño nuevo hacía por lo que no le prestaba atención a lo demás. Tilly le tocó el brazo y por fin la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. La niña volteo sobresaltada a verla.

 _"Amiga, estabas en la luna" - comentó divertida Cesily - "Creo que alguien está interesada en el niño nuevo"_

 _Los demás rieron ante la cuestión, todos menos Rodrigo y Roland, el primero estaba con el ceño fruncido, mientras que el otro estaba triste._

 _"¿Qué?, no" - se apresuró a decir sonrojada - "Es solo que me pregunto ¿por qué se sentará solo y tiene esa mirada tan seria?"_

 _"Bueno, él no nos ha saludado ni nada, seguramente no tiene modales" - comentó Rodrigo con desprecio._

 _"¿Y porque no vamos nosotros a él?" - los presentes, a excepción de Tilly, la vieron como si estuviera loca - "Vamos, probablemente sea tímido, no es fácil ser el nuevo, invitémoslo a comer con nosotros, ¿quién me acompaña?"_

 _"Yo" - aseguraron Cesily, Roland II, Geraldine y Matilda._

 _Rodrigo quedo estupefacto al ver como la mitad de sus amigos y la niña que le gustaba se iban a buscar a un extraño, un niño nuevo._

 _Garrick estaba concentrado en su lectura mientras comía, siendo ajeno a lo que sucedía en las otras mesas, este era su primer día en una escuela, todo su vida había estudiado junto a su hermano menor con sus padres en casa._

 _Su mamá era dulce y amigable pero su padre era frío y tosco, bastante estricto, aun así lo respetaban, su madre lo convenció de inscribirles a su hermano y a él para aprender más y sobre todo socializar con otros niños. Su hermanito estaba en una clase menor que la de él y se le había hecho más fácil conseguir amigos, de modo que este estaba más ocupado con ellos y él no quería molestarle._

 _"He...disculpa" - escucho la voz de una niña hablarle por lo que levantó su mirada de su lectura al frente y vio a una princesa con el cabello castaño rojizo y unos ojos verdes que le recordaban a la hermosa naturaleza de la tierra. Junto con ella estaban algunos niños más y todos lo veían con atención._

 _Al ver que él no respondió, decidió continuar - "Hola, soy la princesa Elizabeth de Cimmeria y ellos son mis amigos, Roland, Matilda, Cesily y Geraldine" - cada uno saludo para que supieran quiénes eran - "¿Cómo te llamas?"_

 _Garrick los vio un poco extrañado para finalmente responder sin cambiar su expresión - "Garrick, príncipe mayor de Albuquerque"_

 _"Oh, ¿tienes un hermano?" - preguntó curiosa Elizabeth._

 _"Si, Gael pero él está en primero de primaria por lo que no tenemos el mismo horario" - respondió dado a que su hermanito no estaba presente._

 _"Bueno, nos preguntábamos si te gustaría comer con nosotros" - la verdad esperaba que dijera que sí._

 _"Lo siento pero no puedo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y de hecho ya termine, tal vez otro día" - respondió con seriedad._

 _"Oh, bueno, entiendo, nos vemos en clase" - le dijo con decepción pero eso no haría que la niña se rindiera, lograría que él hiciera amigos, sabía que podía convencerlo._

 _"¿Lo ven?, seguro se cree mejor que todos" - se burló Rodrigo ganándose las miradas de desaprobación de sus compañeros._

 _Pero ninguno se dio cuenta de que Garrick lo había escuchado y lo dejo con el ánimo bajo, si quería hacer amigos pero tenía miedo de que su padre los alejara con su actitud._

 _Más tarde ese día, estaba practicando para la carrera de prueba para entrar al equipo del Derby volador de la escuela como su padre, era muy bueno, puesto que su progenitor le enseño desde que aprendió a caminar._

 _Un joven Sir Gillium le felicitaba por su velocidad y gran desempeño, a lo que él le agradeció con respeto, cuando estaba dándole de comer a su caballo volador, escucho a alguien que lo llamaba, al voltear se encontró con la cara sonriente de la pequeña Elizabeth._

 **Canción:** **Yo puedo hacer de Ricardo Montaner**

 **Yo puedo hacer, que las violetas abran hoy como a las diez  
Que la luciérnaga no apague hasta que pase el tren  
Y que septiembre en adelante caiga 8 todo el mes  
Yo puedo hacer, que los deshielos de mi alma no te mojen  
Que las provincias de tu cuerpo se rindan, a mis versos**

 **Y el arco de iris te sorprenda en blanco y negro**

 _"¡Ah!, ¡¿qué haces?, casi me matas del susto!" - le reprochó ya que se había aparecido de improviso. "Disculpa, es que vine a preguntarte si te gustaría venir a mi castillo mañana, para tomar el té y jugar, ¿qué dices?" - preguntó con inocencia._

 _"He, lo siento, no puedo" - le respondió con algo de pesar dándole la espalda._

 _"Vamos, será divertido" - continuó intentando._

 _"¡¿No entiendes un no por respuesta niña?!" - le cuestionó debido a su necedad._

 _"Aunque me digas que no, yo no me rendiré" - respondió con decisión y él volteo a verla sorprendido - "Sé que puede ser difícil ser el niño nuevo pero alejarte de los demás no es la respuesta, no le temas a hacer amigos" - se quedaron en silencio por rato, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro - "Entonces, ¿mañana en mi castillo?"_

 _"Si, está bien, como sea" - respondió después de un suspiro y la pequeña dio un gritico de alegría._

 _"¡Muy bien!, te espero a las 3 de la tarde, ¿de acuerdo?" - preguntó y él solo asintió encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara mucho._

 _Elizabeth salió sonriente y brincando contenta, como si jugara a la rayuela, mientras Garrick la veía con atención y sin que la niña lo notara una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, esta pequeña en verdad que le parecía interesante._

 _Sin embargo, no estaban solos, Rodrigo los estaba espiando y francamente no le gustaba para nada que a la niñita que quería se mostrará tan interesada en aquel niño nuevo._

 _Al día siguiente se fue en su carruaje al reino de Cimmeria, se sentía extrañamente nervioso, sería porque tenía la oportunidad de tener una amiga de verdad, no, a él no debía importarle eso, solo iba para cumplir con su promesa como todo un caballero, porque tenía dignidad y valores._

 _Su mamá se había emocionado al saber que tenía una cita de juegos con una amiga de la academia, a pesar de que él le dijera que no era su amiga, su progenitora convenció a su padre de que sería una buena relación para el reino y que si quería que él fuese rey tenía que dejarlo socializar con otros miembros de la realeza y como por magia este accedió._

 _Al poco rato había llegado al palacio de Elizabeth. Éste estaba rodeado de un hermoso campo de rosas rojas y mariposas volaban por doquier, los pájaros cantaban, todo el castillo era inmenso como el suyo, pero con un precioso aire primaveral que te dejaba fascinado. Las puertas del portón se abrieron y el mayordomo lo invito a pasar para llevarlo con la princesa Elizabeth, una mucama fue en busca de la niña y en unos segundos la vio correr las escaleras contenta._

 _"¡Si viniste!" - gritó al abrazarlo con emoción, sorprendiéndole._

 _"Princesa, sus modales" - le recordó con calma el mayordomo._

 _"Oh, verdad, lo siento" - respondió apenada y rápidamente hizo una reverencia - "Bienvenido príncipe Garrick"_

 _"Gracias" - le dijo algo apenado._

 _"Vamos" - tomó su mano sin permitirle que se negara y lo guió hasta la parte de atrás del palacio, allí pudo darse cuenta de lo extenso que era el jardín pero de este lado habían otra muchas variedades de flores que tenían un aroma bastante agradable - "Esta es mi parte favorita del castillo, me encanta las flores, mis favoritas son las rosas"_

 _De repente escucharon una campanilla y al voltearse vieron un espacio en el jardín para tomar el té y sobre la mesa ya estaba una bandeja con una tetera de porcelana, dos tazas y una azucarera del mismo tipo junto con unas cucharitas de plata y en un plato de bronce estaban unos panecillos de chocolate que por lo que se veían estaban recién horneados._

 _"El té está servido, adelante" - les informó el mayordomo y este les acomodo las sillas para que se sentarán. La pequeña niña le contaba todo lo que le gustaba y lo que no, su comida favorita, su color favorito, en fin todo lo que podía de ella y él la oía atento._

 _"Y dime, ¿qué te gusta?" - le preguntó mientras mordía un trozo de su panecillo con chocolate, lo que le hizo ganarse otro reproche de su mayordomo._

 _"Yo...he...me gusta el Derby Volador y muchos otros deportes..." - poco a poco pero con un agradable sentimiento de alegría comenzó a abrirse ante ella, algo que no hacía con cualquiera._

 _"Wow, eres un niño increíble" - él se sonrojó ante el cumplido y a la hermosa sonrisa de la niña - "Oh, es cierto, no me has contado sobre tus padres, ¿cómo son?" - de pronto el rostro del niño se puso melancólico y ella lo noto - "Disculpa, creo que no debí preguntar" - se excusó apenada._

 _"No, es...solo que...mi papa es algo...difícil y mi mamá es muy alegre, linda, dulce y encantadora" - respondió sabiendo que alguna vez tendría que contarle sobre sus progenitores._

 _"Oh, me encantaría conocerles algún día" - ambos sonrieron, definitivamente esta pequeña le había alegrado la vida._

 **Yo puedo hacer, que tu camino sea igualito al mío  
Que tus tristezas sean mis tristezas  
Yo puedo hacer, que el cielo se traslade hasta tu puerta  
Yo puedo hacer, de cada día tuyo; un siglo mío  
De cada sueño tuyo un sueño mío**

 **Yo puedo hacer, que veas amanecer con un suspiro**

 _Dos semanas después llegó el gran día de la carrera de prueba y Garrick estaba en las caballerizas junto con los demás corredores preparándose, se encontraba muy contento pues Elisabeth era su amiga e incluso varios de sus amigos también le estimaban, su vida había tomado un rumbo diferente con ella y le agradaba._

 _"Te crees mucho, ¿no?" - escucho la voz altanera de Rodrigo y bufo irritado. Rodrigo era el único amigo de Elizabeth que no lo quería o lo trataba con respeto solo cuando estaban con los profesores y otros adultos._

 _"¿Que es lo que quieres?" - le preguntó con él seño fruncido al voltearse para mirarlo._

 _"Eres un tonto si piensas que puedes ganar esta carera y...a Elisabeth" - pronunció con frialdad el pequeño rubio._

 _"¿Qué?, ¿a qué te refieres?" - preguntó, no entendía porque le hablaba de ella como si fuera un trofeo._

 _"¡No te hagas el inocente!, ¡sé que te gusta!" - gritó con rabia su interlocutor._

 _Garrick se sonrojó para luego sacudir su cabeza rápidamente._

 _"¿De qué hablas?, ella es mi amiga, solo eso" - respondió aún con la cara algo roja._

 _"¡No te creo! ¡Y más vale que te vayas preparando, porque yo voy a ganar esta carrera y ser parte del equipo del Derby de la escuela!" - y con aquella amenaza se fue bastante confiado._

 _Mientras que el entonces príncipe mayor de Albuquerque se preguntaba si lo que decía Rodrigo podría ser verdad. Al poco rato la carrera de prueba inicio y Garrick logró estar a la cabeza pero Rodrigo lo alcanzo y los dos se debatían entre el primer puesto. Al mismo tiempo en las gradas Elizabeth y sus otros amigos observaban todo con suma atención, aunque la niña de ojos verde oscuro podría jurar que algo raro pasaba._

 _Parecía que se convertiría en un empate pero antes del campanario Garrick aumentó la velocidad y dejo atrás a Rodrigo, de hecho otro niño logró rebasarlo debido a que rebajó la velocidad ante la sorpresa de ser vencido por su enemigo. Segundos después retomó la velocidad pero ya era tarde Garrick iba de primero y atravesó la meta dejándolo a él en cuarto lugar, algo que realmente lo hizo rabiar._

 _Tan pronto pudieron acercarse Elizabeth y sus amigos bajaron y sin importar nada le dio un fuerte abrazó al pequeño Garrick junto con un tierno beso en la mejilla, dejándole el rostro más rojo que un tomate y todos menos Roland II y Rodrigo estaban contentos y divertidos._

 _Los años pasaron y Rodrigo intentaba alejar a Garrick de Elizabeth pero nada le funcionaba._

 _El príncipe mayor de Albuquerque había descubierto que estaba enamorado de ella y su amor era correspondido, con mucho esfuerzo logró confesarle sus sentimientos y se hicieron novios, lo que enardeció al joven príncipe de Aztlan._

 _Por demás que Garrick y Rodrigo tenían familias diferentes pero a la vez iguales, el príncipe de Aztlan no tuvo buenos padres, alguien de su familia que le enseñara lo que era el amor, al ser como era sus amigos se alejaron de él, hasta Elizabeth, con gran pesar dejó de frecuentarlo. La princesa de Cimmeria amaba tanto a Garrick que no le importo el frío trato que recibía del padre de este pero con la madre y el hermano se llevaba excelente y su familia se llevaba más o menos con la de él._

 _Como dato curioso, a los 14, Roland le había confesado que estaba enamorado de Elizabeth también pero que Geraldine lo había enamorado con su dulzura y encanto y ahora estaban comprometidos en matrimonio y se hicieron grandes amigos._

 _Ambos tenían un padre algo difícil, aunque Roland I sabía ser más relajado cuando estaba con su familia._

 _"¡Vaya, es hermoso!" - comentaba Geraldine al ver una cajita elegante roja con un hermoso anillo hecho de diamantes con un efecto del símbolo infinito en todo el aro y en el centro diamante dándole un parecido con una rosa._

 _"Si, este es el anillo de compromiso que han usado las prometidas de mi familia por años, mamá me lo dio para dárselo a Elizabeth, ya nos graduamos de la academia real y es el momento perfecto para pedirle matrimonio" - comentó sonrojado un joven Garrick de 21 años._

 _"¿Y tú papá lo sabe?" - preguntó algo serio un Roland II que tenía 22 años._

 _A la mención de su padre, Garrick mostró un semblante triste para luego darles a sus amigos una débil sonrisa._

 _"Si y no está de acuerdo pero...no me importa, amo a Elizabeth y nada me detendrá para pedirle que se case conmigo" - aseguró con decisión._

 _Roland y Geraldine le sonrieron estando de acuerdo, eran testigos del gran amor que sus amigos se tenían y los ayudarían en lo que pudieran._

 **Yo puedo hacer, a los costados de tu cuerpo  
Mi remanso y en los balcones de tu pecho mi cabaña  
Y en el invierno de los pozos de tu rio beber agua**

 _Unos días después se había organizado un baile real en Cimmeria por el cumpleaños de la madre de la reina y Garrick pensó que sería el momento perfecto para pedirle matrimonio a su amada Elizabeth._

 _"Hermanita, tú príncipe está muy nervioso, ¿no crees?" - se burlaba el príncipe Eduardo, el hermano mayor de Elizabeth, la cual le dio mala cara y estuvo a punto de darle un pisotón pero el sonido de un cuchillo golpeando una copa les llamó la atención a todos los presentes en la sala._

 _"Buenas noches, familia real de Cimmeria, como sabrán soy el príncipe Rodrigo de Aztlan y me gustaría decirles unas palabras, especialmente y mi muy querida amiga Elizabeth" - hablo con una malévola sonrisa un Rodrigo de la misma edad que Garrick._

 _Elizabeth veía con preocupación a su viejo amigo, mientras que los padres y hermano de esta lo observaban con atención pero algo confundidos, los únicos por parte de la familia del príncipe mayor de Albuquerque eran la reina y su hermano, su padre no había querido ir por lo mismo de estar en desacuerdo con la decisión de su hijo mayor._

 _Al no haber respuesta el príncipe continuo - "Como sabrán su hija está emparejada con...el príncipe Garrick de Albuquerque" - se había esforzado para no decirle algún insulto enfrente de los demás - "Bueno, ya que estimo mucho al novio de su hija" - Garrick levantó una ceja inquisitivo, ¿desde cuándo le agrada a Rodrigo? - "Sé que él estará muy nervioso, así que lo haré por él, Garrick ha venido hoy con la intención de pedirle matrimonio a su hija"_

 _Todo el mundo quedo sorprendido ante la revelación de Rodrigo._

 _"¡¿Garrick, es cierto?!" - preguntó emocionada y feliz Elizabeth pero la felicidad no le duró por mucho._

 _"Claro, es una lástima que el padre de Garrick no esté...de acuerdo con este matrimonio, es triste y tú qué crees mucho en la familia Eli, sin contar que este lo quiere casar con otra princesa" - mencionó con la intención de que Elizabeth se sintiera culpable de separar a padre e hijo._

 _Garrick le mostró su ceño bien marcado a Rodrigo, ¿cómo supo que le daría a Elizabeth un anillo de compromiso? La vedad ahora tenía problemas mayores, los padres de Elizabeth lo observaban disgustados y su madre trataba de calmarlos, sabía que estaban molestos por pensar que su padre consideraba poca cosa a su hija, mientras que la misma lo miraba con tristeza._

 **Yo puedo hacer, que tu camino sea igualito al mío  
Que tus tristezas sean mis tristezas**

 **Yo puedo hacer, que el cielo se traslade hasta tu puerta  
Yo puedo hacer, de cada día tuyo; un siglo mío  
De cada sueño tuyo un sueño mío  
Yo puedo hacer, que veas amanecer con un suspiro**

 **Yo puedo hacer**

 _La princesa salió corriendo al jardín tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas y él la siguió no sin antes ver la mirada triunfante en el rostro del príncipe de Aztlan._

 _Al alcanzarla la tomo del brazo para detenla._

 _"¡Eli, Elizabeth, escúchame por favor!" - tuvo que forcejar un poco con ella para que no se fuera._

 _"¡Suéltame Garrick, suéltame!" - no quería velo estaba triste, el padre de su amado no la quería e incluso planeaba unirlo a otra mujer - "¡Yo no soy la indicada para ti, no quiero que por mi culpa tu padre te odie!"_

 _En un momento la volteo para robarle un beso mostrándole todo el amor que tenía por ella._

 _"Yo te amo a ti Elizabeth, jamás podría ser feliz con otra que no seas tú, me importa muy poco lo que piense mi padre" - ella intentó refutar pero él no la dejo - "No te sientas culpable, mi padre cree que sabe lo que es mejor para mí pero yo no podría vivir sin ti a mi lado"_

 _Le abrazo con fuerza, tenía miedo de perderla._

 _"Garrick, te amo demasiado" - susurro entre sus brazos y acurrucada en su pecho._

 _La madre de Garrick logró convencer a la familia de ella para que confiaran en el amor que su hijo le tenía a la suya, destruyendo el plan de Rodrigo._

 _"Bueno, si ambos se aman, no podemos separarlos, príncipe Garrick puede tomar la mano de mi hija en matrimonio" - el mencionado se arrodilló frente la princesa de Cimmeria y saco la cajita roja._

 _"Elisabeth, mi amor, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?" - le preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras abría la caja para mostrar el anillo._

 _La joven estaba tan emocionada que sus lágrimas se hicieron notar otra vez pero no eran de tristeza sino de felicidad - "¡Si, si Garrick, si quiero!"_

 _El príncipe deslizó el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo, al tiempo que compartían un largo beso. Encerrados en su propia felicidad ninguno se fijó que con que Rodrigo rechinaba los dientes de rabia, odio y fuerza hacia la pareja._

 _Después de ese día nunca más volvieron a saber de él, la madre de Garrick le dio un ultimátum a su esposo que si no permitía que su hijo mayor se casara con la princesa de Cimmeria jamás volvería a dirigirle la palabra y aunque fuera estricto y frío amaba a su esposa y sus hijos y accedió. Aunque no estaba muy conforme entendía que no podía entrometerse en la vida de su primogénito y decidió que los dejaría casarse y ser felices._

 **Yo puedo hacer, que tu camino sea igualito al mío  
Que tus tristezas sean mis tristezas  
Yo puedo hacer, que el cielo se traslade hasta tu puerta  
Yo puedo hacer, que las violetas abran hoy como a las diez**

 **Fin del Flashback**

"Entonces, ¿nunca lo volvieron a ver?" - preguntó Hugo algo impresionado, era la primera vez que le contaban esta historia, su hermano y él conocían a sus abuelos paternos y habían vivido en carne propia la tensión entre padre e hijo en las reuniones familiares.

A Garrick nunca le gustó que su padre pusiera un gran peso sobre los hombros de sus hijos, esto había obligado a Hugo a hacer lo que le hizo a Sofia en la carrera de prueba para el Derby en la academia, la presión del legado familiar a la que él había también sido sujeto.

Era consciente que su padre había influenciado a sus hijos porque él se lo había permitido al no querer que las diferencias familiares también los incluyeran a ellos, además Hugo era apenas un niño, era normal que la presión del autor de sus días lo orillará a eso, por esa razón decidió pasar más tiempo a su lado, mostrarles su amor y afecto hacia ellos, agradecía que Sofia nunca le tuviera rencor a Hugo y le enseñara lo que era la amistad, permitiendo que la verdadera personalidad de su niño saliera a relucir, sin duda le recordaba a su esposa, tan alegre, vivas, dulce, valiente y amorosa como ella.

Después del campeonato de la corona voladora fue testigo del gran cambio en él, su pequeño campeón sonreía cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de la princesa menor de Enchancia, la misma sonrisa que él mostraba cada vez que Elizabeth estaba en su mente, ella también los había unido más como padre e hijo, al ayudarlo a aceptar el deseo de este por practicar baile sobre hielo, por verlo feliz era capaz de lo que sea y sabía que aquella felicidad solo la podía alcanzar al lado de esa princesa que ahora era su esposa.

"Así es, Elisabeth siempre sintió lastima por él, se culpaba por no haberlo ayudado a tiempo, nunca se los había contado porque no pensé que fuera necesario, me sorprende que tenga un hijo de tu misma edad" - comentó con pesar al recordar la tristeza de su esposa al hablar de Rodrigo.

"La extrañas mucho, ¿verdad?" - le preguntó al ver la sonrisa melancólica de su padre.

"Todos los días de mi vida pero siempre la veo reflejada en tu hermano y en ti, tú heredaste su ojos, esos ojos que deseo tus hijos también hereden, nunca he dejado de amarla ni por un segundo" - le respondió con los ojos cerrados, recordando la hermosa sonrisa que siempre mostraba su querida Elizabeth y que sus hijos poseían.

"Papá, ¿sabías que ese señor es capaz de matar a personas inocentes?" - le preguntó serio, retomando el tema anterior. Los ojos del antiguo rey de Albuquerque casi parecían querer salirse de sus órbitas, sabía que Rodrigo era rencoroso pero nunca pensó que sería un acecino.

"No, jamás volvimos a ver su reino, ¿cómo sabes eso?" - le preguntó ya que la carta de su hijo solo decía que Rodrigo y él hijo de este los habían visitado por un tratado de comercio.

"Una anciana que vivió en el reino de Aztlan vino al castillo para hablar con Sofia, su hija y su yerno fueron asesinados por Rodrigo así que por el temor de perder a su nieto se vino a vivir al pueblo de Dunwiddie, le contó que los tenía en una grave dictadura y a su hijo, quien es ahora el rey, le ha ocultado todo, supuestamente él es diferente a su padre y por eso no le dice la verdad y amenaza a los habitantes de su reino con que si le rebelan todo los encerrara y es capaz de matarlos" - Hugo aún tenía en duda que ese hombre no siguiera los pasos de su padre pero no podía asegurar nada.

A pesar de ser benevolente no era tan confiado como Sofia y siempre evaluaba a las personas antes de darles su confianza, sin embargo eso no le quitaba el buen corazón que poseía y algunas veces era tan inocente como su esposa.

"No me imagine que llegara a tanto, ¿él está aquí verdad?" - preguntó, quería ver cara a cara al hombre que casi lo separa de su difunta Elizabeth.

"Si, Sofia y yo le prometimos a la señora que airamos lo posible por salvar su reino, nadie merece sufrir lo que ella, sabíamos que no podíamos solo decirle a su hijo que su padre era un villano así como así, no nos creería así que después de mucho pensarlo le envié una carta con la excusa de un tratado de comercio para hablar pero no contamos con que su padre viniera con él y nos ha dificultado las cosas pero..." - no sabía si decirle a su papá sus miedos.

"¿Qué sucede campeón, te ha hecho algo malo?" - preguntó preocupado.

"No, es solo que...papá, tengo la impresión de que él hijo de Rodrigo se ha enamorado de Sofia" - esto sí que lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿acaso tendría que pasar por la misma prueba que él?

"¿Estás seguro?" - quiso confirmar.

"Desmond me pregunto lo mismo pero yo lo vi, vi como la observaba, como un hombre enamorado" - respondió con el ceño fruncido.

"Hijo, aunque intentarán quitártela ella jamás se alejaría de tu lado, te ama demasiado como para poder hacerlo" - le recodo con una sonrisa suave.

Hugo solo asintió, su padre estaba en lo cierto pero aún no confiaba en ese tipo.

"Por cierto, ¿donde Sofia?" - quiso saber.

"Está con él enseñándole el pueblo, quede en alcanzarla luego de terminar de hablar contigo, ¿quieres venir?" - le preguntó al levantase para abrir la puerta.

"Claro" - de este modo padre e hijo salieron en un carruaje en busca de Sofia.

"Enchancia es muy grande reina Sofia" - comentaba el rey de Aztlan mientras caminaban por el pueblo de Dunwiddie - "Y me dice que estuvo en el equipo del Derby Volador de la academia real, estoy impresionado, mi padre me enseñó todo lo que se y según él las princesas no practicaban ese deporte pero ya veo que usted lo revolucionó por completo"

"Gracias, si, el día que me anote para probarme para el equipo fue...el día que conocí a Hugo" - el chico noto con pesar la sonrisa enamorada y las mejillas sonrojadas de la joven reina, definitivamente estaba muy enamorada de su esposo.

"Reina Sofia" - le llamo sacándola de su ensueño - "¿Cómo se conocieron su esposo y usted?

"Oh, bueno..." - la antigua portadora del amuleto de Avalor tenía una pequeña gota sobre la cabeza, ¿cómo explicarle a Nicolás el principio de su historia de amor con Hugo? - "Es que...la verdad, digamos que lo nuestro no comenzó como un cuento de hadas...Hugo era uno de los chicos que no creía que las princesas podían hacer el Derby Volador y...nos molestaba a mi hermano James y a mí y el día de la carrera...bueno, él..bueno, eso ya no importa" - el joven parpadeo confundido pero ella continuó - "Aunque estuvo reñido entre los tres, mi hermano y yo ganamos y él quedó en tercer lugar y eso lo molesto, al año siguiente fue el campeonato de la corona voladora y James y yo quedamos para la final pero mi hermano se cayó y se lastimó la muñeca y el campeonato era en tres días así que Hugo lo reemplazó ya que era el tercer mejor jinete de la escuela, fue muy difícil estar con él y convencerlo de practicar una importante maniobra para ganarle al equipo de la academia de caballeritos, después supe que Hugo se estaba presionado mucho puesto que su familia siempre había estado en el equipo, todos menos él y lo comprendí un poco más, hable con él y finalmente aceptó practicar la maniobra de la resortera voladora pero él quería ser el primero en cruzar la meta así que intentamos que fuera yo quien lo lanzará pero siempre acaba tirándolo del caballo" - recordó con una gran gota sobre la nuca y una risita nerviosa, nunca había sido muy fuerte físicamente y su baja estatura no la ayudaba – "como no lográbamos hacerlo bien se molestó y quiso dejarlo pero encontré la forma de inspirarlo y mostrarle lo que era ser parte de un equipo y antes de que empezara la carrera me mostró su verdadera sonrisa, dulce y tierna, la primera de muchas"

"¿Y lograron ganar?" - quería saber, quizás quería convencerse de que ella no era para él.

"Si, logramos hacer muy bien la maniobra y pudimos ganar por primera vez en cien años para la academia y cuando me agradeció me apene bastante, fue lindo comenzar a ver su verdadero yo" - respondió contenta e ilusionada.

"¿Su verdadero yo?" - preguntó sin entender el rubio.

"Si, yo sabía que él Hugo que había conocido al principio no era el verdadero. Luego de eso pasó otro año y en el invierno me inscribí con mi hermana Amber para practicar baile sobre hielo ya que era una nueva materia en la escuela, mi hermano y él estaban en el equipo de Hockey y el primer día de clases decidieron compartir la pista, por lo que vimos clases juntos, sin que nadie lo notara se había maravillado con los movimientos y acrobacias que hacíamos, que al comienzo no me salían bien, cuando los maestros vieron que era mejor separar las clases debido al poco espacio Hugo no se fue con el equipo y se quedó observándonos, casi me caigo al piso pero me salvó y mi hermana se burlo de él porque los chicos decían que el baile sobre hielo era para niñas, así que para mostrar sus habilidades de patinaje acepto probar y le dieron unos patines encantados, nos sorprendió a todas al ser muy bueno en la materia, supo hacer en un único intentó una voltereta triple y disfrutaba hacerlo" - contó con una sonrisa nostálgica.

"¿Entonces su esposo practico baile sobre hielo?" - preguntó bastante asombrado el chico.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa - "Aunque al principio no fue fácil, como dije, todos los chicos creían que el baile era solo para niñas y aunque le encantaba tenía miedo de que los demás se burlaran de él así que solo las de la clase los sabíamos y para no levantar sospechas decidió seguir con las prácticas de hockey pero el problema era que ambas clases eran al mismo tiempo, así que inventaba excusas para faltar al hockey o salir por unos cuantos minutos e irse a la otra clase, se supone que éramos pareja para una presentación así que pasamos más tiempo juntos" - recordó sonrojada, ahora que lo pensaba en ese entonces no se había dado cuenta pero él ya había entrado en su vida y en su corazón y hasta el más pequeño minuto a solas con él era muy importante - "No quería decirle a su padre por miedo al rechazo y bueno, es algo normal siendo un niño pero su papá quería pasar más tiempo con él y este consiguió que el entrenador de hockey lo colocará como asistente, así que estaría en todas las prácticas"

"Debió ser extenuante para él" - exclamó imaginándose lo difícil que sería.

"Ni que lo digas, Hugo tenía que correr de una clase a la otra y él estaba muy confiado de que nadie se iba a dar cuenta pero sus compañeros del equipo lo vieron bailando y a pesar de que intentó cambiar el tema ya era tarde así que no tubo de otra más que confesar la verdad y es algo curioso que fue gracias a mi hermano que lo comprendieron y aceptaron que le gustaba bailar sobre hielo" - recordó con ironía y algo divertida.

"¿Porque lo dice?" - preguntó Nicolás con un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza al no entender porque se reía.

"Oh, no, no es nada" - río nerviosa por la pena y es que ¿cómo decirle que su esposo y su hermano no se llevaban y fue el mismo James quien evitó que Derek se burlara de él?, aquella relación _amistad - odio_ de ellos no muchos la entendían - "Bueno, Hugo estaba muy feliz de que sus amigos lo entendieran pero todavía no quería decirle a su papá, llegó el día de la presentación y su padre lo vio y se lo llevó a la práctica de hockey, intente que se lo dijera pero no lo hizo. Sin embargo supe algo importante, Hugo...él lucho por mi…cuando pensé en rendirme porque no podía hacer una voltereta, no me dejo hacerlo y fue gracias a él que la aprendí..así que lo intente una última vez y le mostré que no importa lo que piensen los demás, si te gusta, hazlo, así que le contó todo a su padre y nos fuimos a la presentación, bailamos y a todo el mundo le encanto, incluso a su padre que nos estaba viendo" - mencionó sintiéndose dichosa de tenerlo como su marido, al recordar aquel baile mágico y precioso que compartieron y acabaron compartiendo cada invierno, él solo pensar en él hacía que su corazón latiera a mil por hora y sus ojos brillaran mostrando el evidente amor eterno que le tenía.

"Y ¿su padre lo dejo seguir haciéndolo?" - tenía curiosidad por conocer al padre del rey Hugo, después de todo su papá lo conoció.

"Si, inclusive le pidió a la maestra Flora que le diera un puesto para estar en las prácticas y desde entonces estuvo en todas y también en la competencias" - le comentó animada.

"Qué curioso, hubo una similitud de eventos, en un principio usted quería practicar un deporte que era solo para chicos y después él quiso practicar un deporte considerado solo para niñas, convirtiéndoles a ambos en los primeros en intentarlos y siendo los mejores, que casualidades de la vida, ¿no?" - dijo con una sonrisa suave el rubio.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa pensando en ello pero luego escucharon una voz conocida.

"Sofia" - era Hugo y venía con su padre.

"¡Hugo!" - exclamó la oji azul contenta, mientras corría a los brazos de su esposo, ante la mirada triste pero comprensiva del rubio - "Llegaste tarde"

"Perdón es que papá se tardó un poco" - sonrío apenado el joven rey.

"¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo hija!" - le saludó con una de sus radiantes sonrisas su suegro.

"Sr. Garrick, ¿qué bueno que este aquí, llego bien?, ¿se quedara?" - le preguntó, no lo veía desde el nacimiento de sus nuevas sobrinas por parte del hermano mayor de su esposo.

"Bien y sí, me quedo dos días, suficiente para que me digan papá te vamos a hacer abuelo" - comentó jocoso y a carcajadas al notar las caras rojas que ponían ambos - "Tranquillos no les voy a molestar en su intimidad, no tienen porque ponerse rojos"

"¡Papá!"- le reprochó su hijo menor totalmente azorado ante la desfachatez de su padre al hablar de un tema como ese en medio de la calle y con la presencia del rey de Aztlan, aunque pensándolo bien así entendería que Sofia era su esposa, su mujer, su amante y nunca podría quitársela.

"Oh, es verdad, él es el rey Nicolás de Aztlan, rey Nicolás él es el rey padre de Albuquerque, Garrick, el padre de Hugo, mi suegro" - los presento esperando cambiar el tema.

"Así que tú eres el hijo de Rodrigo, un gusto conocerte" - respondió con seriedad Garrick, mientras le daba una reverencia.

"El placer es mío señor" - le dijo el rubio del mismo modo - "Mi padre nunca me había contado sobre usted o su difunta esposa pero por lo que me ha dicho su dulce nuera, es una persona muy agradable que ama a su hijos" - Hugo le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos al escucharlo llamar a su esposa con ese término pero el chico no se fijo.

"Me imagino y ¿tu padre no vino contigo hoy?" - le preguntó al no ver a Rodrigo por ninguna parte.

"No, se quedo descansando en el hotel"- respondió con calma el joven.

"Que mal, esperaba verlo" - quería ver con sus propios ojos la cara de un acecino.

"No creo que tengas que esperar mucho Garrick" - sin que nadie se lo esperaba allí estaba él, Rodrigo, mirando con odio infinito al padre de Hugo.

"Papá, creí que estarías todo el día en el hotel" - cuestionó sorprendió su hijo.

"Si pero...me dieron ganas de salir y caminar, así que aproveche para verlos y saludar a mi viejo amigo - respondió con cinismo" - Garrick, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

"Lo mismo digo Rodrigo, no te veía desde que casi provocas que no me casara con Elizabeth" - Garrick iría directo al grano. Nicolás estaba asombrado y confundido, ¿su padre había hecho algo como eso? Y Sofia no estaba mejor, sin embargo Hugo le dio una mirada de que luego le contaría todo y decidió prestar atención a la conversación de los dos antiguos monarcas.

"Te equivocas, yo solo quería que los padres de Elizabeth supieran la verdad, tu padre era un hombre sin corazón, frío y calculador" - repudio, dado a que en realidad así había sido el suyo.

"Mi padre podrá ser lo que tú quieras pero nunca un hombre vil y ruin como tú, ¿nunca le has contado la verdad a tu hijo?" - le preguntó ganándose que el otro lo mirase con el ceño más pronunciado.

"Veo que llegaste con las pilas puestas" - respondió con sarcasmo.

"Sabes que protegeré a mi familia de ti de ser necesario, Elizabeth estaría decepcionada de ver en lo que te has convertido" - Garrick no permitiría que su viejo enemigo le hiciera daño a Hugo o a Axel, menos a sus nueras y sus nietas, primero muerto.

"Nicolás, vámonos, rey Hugo, reina Sofía hasta mañana" - se despidió con una reverencia haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de enojo de Garrick.

"S...si...hasta mañana" - respondió el rubio aún sin comprender lo que pasaba.

Más tarde esa noche Hugo y Sofia estaban en su alcoba ya listos para dormir pero la mente de la antigua portadora del amuleto de Avalor estaba en lo sucedido esa tarde, Hugo le contó la historia de sus suegros y casi no podía creer que el padre de Nicolás pudiera amar y por si fuera poco, era sorprendente la diferencia entre ellos.

"¿Sofi, estás bien?" - le preguntó Hugo al verla callada y preocupada.

"Si, no te preocupes es solo que aún me parece increíble la diferencia que tiene Nicolás con su padre" - le dijo pensativa.

"Nicolás" - murmuro el peli negro con disgusto.

"Es muy extraño, él es gentil, amigable, dulce y amable pero su padre es lo opuesto, lo mantuvo alejado del mundo, ¿no es triste Hugo?" - le preguntó pero al ver la cara de enfado de su esposo se inquieto - "¿Sucede algo malo mi amor?"

"No, solo estoy cansado, vamos a dormir que mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano por lo de la fiesta de Halloween pasado mañana" - le dio un beso rápido y se recostó del lado izquierdo de la cama Sofia no entendía nada pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo le ocultaba, decidió que luego le preguntaría por ahora lo dejaría descansar, así que apago la luz y se colocó del lado derecho y pronto cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Horas después la mente de Hugo estaba en un extraño lugar oscuro y frío.

"¿Dónde estoy?" - se preguntó a sí mismo confuso, mirando a todos lados - "¡Sofia!, ¡papá!" - les llamo pero no había nada, todo era un espacio en negro.

"Es inútil majestad" - se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, una voz varonil algo tétrica detrás de él.

Al voltearse brinco algo asustado ya que su interlocutor estaba vestido con una túnica negra con capucha que le cubría el rostro excepto por la boca que fácilmente podrías confundirle con la muerte.

"¡¿Quien rayos es usted?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?!" - interrogó molesto y con miedo.

La figura fantasmal solo mostró una sonrisa fría.

"¡¿Qué le parece gracioso?!" - cuestiono de nuevo.

"Dígame majestad, ¿está seguro de su vida?, ¿confía en que su esposa le pertenece a usted?" - hablo con clama el encapuchado.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡explíquese!" - estaba cansado del misterio de este tipo.

El ser parecía imperturbable, mantuvo su sonrisa a pesar de la irritación del otro.

"Verá, soy una persona que tiene el poder de ver el destino de cada uno y puedo asegurarle que el destino de su esposa no es usted" - respondió con maldad el tipo.

"¿Cómo?, ¿que... quiere decir con eso?" - Sofia era su esposa, él la amaba, así como ella a él, ¿no?

"Que se casó con una mujer que tiene otro hombre en su destino y es más, ya está presente en sus vidas" - con un movimiento de su mano le mostró al joven rey de Enchancia imágenes de Sofia y... ¿Nicolás?

"No...no es posible, ¡eso es una mentira!, Sofia es mi esposa, mi mujer, ¡no puede ser!" - intentó negarlo con frustración.

"Lo siento pero esa es la única verdad, muy pronto el verdadero destino de su esposa se cumplirá y ella se ira de su lado para siempre" - respondió sin abandonar aquella frívola sonrisa.

"¡No, nooooooooo!" - gritó el oji verde oscuro con fuerza y al abrir los ojos se encontró de nuevo en su habitación sudando frío y respirando con dificultad - "Fue...una pesadilla" - susurro para luego volver su vista hacia la figura de su esposa que estaba durmiendo a su lado, pasivamente sin ser consciente de su miedo.

A pesar de todo no pudo evitar pensar que se veía hermosa y angelical dormida, estiró su mano para acariciar delicadamente su bello rostro con dulzura y ella sonrió.

"Hugo" - lo llamo entre sueños mientras se removía un poco.

Se levanto de la cama sin hacer ruido para no despertarla y se colocó la bata de su piyama azul oscuro para salir del lecho conyugal, no podía dormir con todo el enojo que tenía encima, enojo por el miedo y terror de que esa pesadilla fuera verdad y su esposa no le perteneciera.

Fue al único lugar en donde podía drenar todo eso, al gimnasio, de niño y adolescente había practicado artes marciales junto con su amigo Jin ya que le recomendó que era una buena forma de alejar la mente de los malos pensamientos y calmar la rabia y las tensiones, equilibrar las emociones, sabía que además de su entrenamiento con la espada y demás instrucción en defensa y ataque, necesitaría aprender un tipo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y además le ayudaba a mantener esa figura arrogante que tenía, no muy flaco pero tampoco con tantos músculos, todo un cuerpo de antología y por si fuera poco eran responsables de su agilidad y destreza.

No era de extrañarse que las mujeres le llovieran por montones, su rostro precioso y masculino, un cuerpo bien proporcionando, con unos músculos bien formados pero tampoco exagerados, todo él era una obra de arte masculina, ciertamente Dios lo había bendecido y aunque podía conseguir cualquier mujer en el mundo a la única que miraba y amaba era a Sofia. Se quitó la bata y la camisa de la piyama dejando ver su pecho tonificado y comenzó a practicar los movimientos que se sabía de memoria, haciendo lo posible por alejar esa pesadilla de su mente, porque era imposible, no podía creer en algo así, eso era solo un mal sueño creado sus miedos con ese hombre.

Mientras en la azotea del hotel más lujoso de toda Enchancia estaba Rodrigo con su varita brillando y una sonrisa triunfante plantada en el rostro.

"El comienzo de mi plan ha sido todo un éxito, pobre rey Hugo, las pesadillas apenas comienzan y tu querida esposa tampoco se librará de mí y para tu padre tengo algo especial" - río con gusto ante el pensamiento de ver a su enemigo de rodillas pidiendo piedad - "Mi venganza apenas comienza"


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Sofia The First no me pertenece.**

* * *

El sol comenzaba a asomarse en el cielo de Enchancia y el canto de los pájaros ya se podía escuchar por doquier, incluso en el castillo, el jefe de mayordomos Baileywick, como todas las mañanas, daba las órdenes necesarias para preparar la mesa con el desayuno para sus reyes y en ese día para el invitado especial, el padre de Hugo. Cuando ya todo estaba listo decidió que era hora de avisarles a los mismos, envés de usar la campana pensó en subir hasta la recámara que los recién casados compartían y que antes les había pertenecido a los antiguos reyes.

Se volteó palpando con su mano el otro lado de la cama buscándolo pero no sintió nada más que las finas sabanas y la mullida almohada, abrió los ojos al instante bastante desconcertada al ver que se encontraba sola, ¿dónde estaba él?, ¿se había levantado primero que ella?, si, casi siempre era él el primero en levantarse, casi, puesto a que se despertaban, primero ella o al mismo tiempo, siempre que habían tenido una noche…agitada pero era un poco extraño porque ayer se habían acostado temprano y muchas veces él se quedaba despierto observándola, esperando a que abriera sus ojos para recibirla con un beso en los labios o abrazarla divertido y contento de ver que quería seguir durmiendo a su lado, ¿Por qué había despertado sola esa mañana?

Unos toques en la puerta la volvieron a la realidad por lo que se levanto de la cama y se colocó la bata morada de la misma tela que su camisón, al mismo tiempo que le permitía el paso a la persona.

"Buenos días reina Sofía" - saludo alegre y respetuoso su siempre confiable y leal mayordomo Baileywick con una reverencia - "He venido a decirle que el desayuno está listo y puede pasar al comedor real"

"Buenos días Baileywick, gracias" - le agradeció con una sonrisa suave pero luego su mirada se tornó preocupada - " Baileywick"

"Dígame majestad" - pidió siempre servicial el peli blanco.

"¿Sabes...donde está Hugo?" - preguntó ella.

"Si, su esposo se encuentra en el despacho desde muy temprano, me dijo que estaba terminando algo de trabajo" - le respondió con calma.

"Oh, ya veo" - aún así no se sentía tranquila.

Baileywick observó con detenimiento el rostro de su joven reina y notó su inquietud, la conocía y sabía que algo le preocupaba.

Desde que Sofia llegó al castillo siendo en ese entonces una niña de 8 años le tenía tanto cariño como el que le tenía a Amber y James, además la pequeña era distinta a muchas de las princesas que había conocido antes, dulce, amable, independiente, gentil, amigable y cariñosa, sabía coser, vestirse ella misma, limpiar su habitación casi sin ayuda de nadie y tanto su mamá como ella valoraban el esfuerzo y empeño que le ponían cada persona del servicio del castillo en dejarlo limpio y presentable, era cierto que el rey Roland II era muy amable y generoso con todos, sin ninguna distinción de clase pero desde que Miranda y Sofia llegaron a sus vidas el castillo se lleno de amor y alegría.

Con su humanidad y sencillez encantaban a cualquiera, el servicio adoraba atenderlas puesto a que los trataban como iguales y les ayudaban en lo que pudieran, siempre que alguno cumplía años los felicitaban y les regalaban algún pequeño detalle, se daban a querer y sin pedirlo, ya que todo lo hacían desinteresadamente, Sofia se había convertido en un ejemplo a seguir para Amber y James, sin embargo a la persona que más cambio dentro del castillo fue a Cedric, ella era la única persona además de su madre y su sobrina que trataba con cariño, incluso después de saber que el hechicero había estado detrás del trono del rey desde hace mucho y si no hubiera sido por ella no hubiera cambiado y salvarlos a todos del malvado Grimtrix y que el antiguo rey Roland II no lo desterrara del reino, logrando incluso que la familia de este lo comprendiera y cambiará su trato hacia él, como una vez le había dicho Miranda, su hija veía lo bueno en todos, sin excepciones.

Claro que sabía que Hugo era una de esas personas que ella había cambiado, conocía la historia de ellos desde el principio, tenía que admitirlo en ese entonces no le había agradado por los hechos que sucedieron en la carrera de prueba para el equipo del Derby de la academia real, después supo lo sucedido en el campeonato de la corona voladora y para sus ojos era evidente la linda sonrisa que ponía la oji azul cada vez que hablaba o escuchaba el nombre del chico pero sin duda fue después de enterarse de la presentación de baile sobre hielo en la que bailaron juntos que se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado entre ellos, algo nuevo crecía en su relación, el amor.

Lo más gracioso era que ninguno se daba cuenta hasta que cumplieron la adolescencia, si no hubiera sido testigo de lo amable, caballeroso, lindo y amoroso que se comportaba con ella lo seguirá cayendo mal, de solo mirar la miradas enamoradas, aquella fuerte química, se había dado cuenta de que uno no podía vivir sin el otro, recordó aquella vez que Sofia había sido controlada por Grimtrix y Morgana en un momento de debilidad en su corazón y al muchacho no le había importado salir herido por ella misma para recuperarla, desde entonces supo que no había hombre perfecto para ella que él.

"Sofia" - la llamo por su nombre como pocas veces lo hacía y ella lo miró - "¿Está todo bien con Hugo?"

La joven reina pareció dudar antes de mostrar una sonrisa casi convincente.

"Si, solo que me preguntaba porque se había levantado antes que yo, no te preocupes" - a pesar de que no le creía decidió dejarlo por ahora, quizás solo eran imaginaciones suyas, sin embargo estaría pendiente - "Me arreglare para desayunar y le avisaré a Hugo para que bajemos juntos, tú encárgate de avisarle a mi suegro por favor"

"Como desee majestad" - de esta forma salió de la habitación para dejarla alistarse.

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró la oji azul volvió a su estado intranquilo de hace rato - _"¿Por qué no me dijo que tenía trabajo pendiente?, es cierto que teníamos que levantarnos temprano para supervisar y ayudar a que todo esté listo para la fiesta de disfraces de Halloween mañana en el castillo pero es muy extraño que no me lo contara, además desde que llegaron el rey Nicolás y su padre se ha estado comportando de una manera extraña, como si algo le molestara"_ \- suspiro tratando de cambiar sus pensamientos - _"No, quizás solo son cosas mías, es probable que solo sea por el hecho de saber que Rodrigo y su padre se conocían y según la historia que me contó parece que ese hombre amaba de verdad a su madre, al mismo tiempo me parece muy extraño que Nicolás sea tan diferente a su papá, me pregunto, ¿cómo habrá sido su madre?"_

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado para empezar a cambiarse e ir a buscarlo.

Como Baileywick había dicho, Hugo estaba en el despacho, ya vestido para comenzar el día mientras terminaba de revisar y firmar algunos papeles pero la verdad era que su mente no estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía, los recuerdos de aquella pesadilla no le dejaban tranquilo, ¿sería posible que no fuera un simple sueño?

Suspiro con pesadez y su vista se fijó en una de los tantos retratos que tenía de Sofia, su hermosa esposa, siempre con aquella sonrisa tierna y gentil, llenaba su vida de amor y felicidad.

"Sofia" - pronunció en un suspiro melancólico.

La amaba demasiado, acababan de casarse hace poco, ¿porque tenía que venir un extraño a decirle que ella no era para él.

"Hugo" - la voz de su pequeña esposa lo trajo a la realidad – "¿puedo entrar?"

"Hee...si, pasa" - contestó nervioso.

"¡Hola mi amor!" - le saludó con alegría ella.

"Ho...hola, ¿cómo amaneciste?" - le preguntó tratando de parecer normal.

"Bien ¿y tú?, me hubieras dicho que estarías aquí desde temprano" - quiso bromear haciéndose la enojada.

"Perdón yo…tenía algunos documentos sin terminar…así que decidí aprovechar que...me desperté bastante temprano...y no quise molestarte despertándote" - explicó o en realidad mintió un poco, no le diría sobre ese sueño hasta que estuviera seguro de sí era verdad o algún engañó.

Su esposa y él tenían magia, la magia que venía del mago Clow, el mago más poderoso de este y todos los universos que existían, aún le parecía asombroso que Cedric y él fueran parientes lejanos ya que compartían descendencia consanguínea con el mago pero su mujer solo tenía sus poderes porque su padre había sido la ante penúltima reencarnación del mismo y como tal los tres tenían magia poderosa y conocía que había personas con otras habilidades relacionadas con la magia, por lo que desgraciadamente podría haber alguien con el poder de ver el destino de las personas.

Eran una de las razones por las que los protectores los habían escogido como protectores de Ever Realm, sabían todo. Sofia lo miró con atención ¿porque sería que su intuición le decía que esa no era la verdad?, se recriminó por lo que pensaba, no podía ser tan negativa, ellos era los reyes, claro que tenían mucho que hacer.

"Venía a avisarte que el desayuno ya está listo y buscarte para que vayamos juntos, tú papá ya debe estar allá" - le dijo volviendo a sonreír.

Hugo no sabía cómo actuar, las palabras de aquel ser fantasmal se repetían una y otra vez en su mente - _"Se ha casado con una mujer que tiene otro hombre en su destino y es más, ya está presente en sus vidas, muy pronto el verdadero destino de su esposa se cumplirá y ella se ira de su lado para siempre"_ \- estaba muy angustiado, tenía miedo, no quería decirle a Sofia sobre su sueño no sólo porque no sabía si era o no un sueño común, sino también por el terror de que al ser cierto ella investigaría y terminaría junto a Nicolás.

Si, podían tildarlo de egoísta pero se moriría de pena y dolor si ella se fuera de su lado, la amaba más que a nada en este mundo y no quería ser él el que se lo dijera, no le diría ni a ella ni a nadie lo que estaba pasando.

"Si, vamos a comer" - ella lo tomo del brazo contenta y juntos salieron del lugar para irse al comedor real.

"Joel, tienes que comerte todo, sin dejar nada o no habrá postre después del almuerzo" - dictamino Ruby, mientras le daba de comer a su hijo, ya que no quería comer vegetales.

Le divirtió el puchero que puso el pequeño, lograr que un niño de su edad comiera todas las vitaminas y proteínas necesarias para crecer sano necesitaba de mucha paciencia e ingenio. A pesar de todo el infante siguió comiendo como si nada. De repente se escucharon unos toques en la puerta de entrada de la casa.

"¡Ya voy! - Al abrir la puerta grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su mejor amiga Jade, aunque ahora era la reina Jade de Galdiz.

Jade llevaba tres años de casada con Frederick, aún no tenían hijos, se habían conocido por sus amigos y fue como amor a primera vista o tal vez a la primera bofetada, Sofia invitó a Jade a la fiesta de San Valentín en su castillo pero la chica se sintió fuera de lugar al ver tantas parejas, además que Sofia y Hugo estaban más pendientes de ellos que de los demás y ni qué decir de Ruby con su esposo, Marcelo, así que decidió irse al jardín del palacio para pasar la fiesta allí pero no se imagino que un príncipe pasado de copas trataría de aprovecharse de ella y fue allí cuando llegó Frederick a su rescate, sin embargo conociendo lo orgullosa que era la joven aldeana le reprochó el haberla ayudado ya que a su parecer ella podía sola contra un hombre y no era ninguna damisela en apuros como algunos príncipes piensan.

El príncipe de inmediato, la reconoció de aquella vez que fue a la academia real, cuando eran niños, pero sintió su orgullo herido, no era machista solo había querido ayudarle, sin embargo el decir que las mujeres como ella eran unas feministas no fue una buena opción y le llevó a ganarse una dolorosa cachetada que de seguro se habrá escuchado de Enchancia hasta Wei-Ling, dejándolo parado como estatua en medio del lugar y con la huella roja de la mano de la chica impresa en su mejilla. Más adelante Sofia y Amber las habían invitado a Ruby y a ella al cumpleaños 19 de Amber y James y para su sorpresa Frederick estaba invitado, Hugo se lo presento ya que era uno de sus amigos, el reino del chico comerciaba con Albuquerque, cabe mencionar que el peli negro y su entonces novia se sorprendieron al saber de su inusual primer encuentro y tuvieron la idea de juntarlos más para que se conocieran mejor y sin darse cuenta fueron enamorándose poco a poco, se hicieron novios y el día menos esperado le pidió matrimonio y la muchacha acepto a pesar de que necesito tiempo para pensarlo al tener miedo de ese gran paso pero gracias a una conversación con Ruby no tuvo duda alguna y desde entonces son muy felices.

"¡Jade!" - las chicas se dieron una gran abrazo - "cuánto tiempo sin verte"

"Si, perdón es que Frederick y yo hemos tenido mucho que hacer y por eso no pude venir, estaba visitando a mi papá y se me ocurrió venir a visitarte, ¿dónde está el pequeño Joel?" - preguntó mirando por detrás de su amiga morena.

"Esta desayunando. ¡Joel mira quién está aquí, la tía Jade!" - tan pronto le llamó el pequeño salió corriendo muy contento a recibir a su tía.

"Tía, tía" - Jade lo recibió en sus brazos en un gran abrazo.

"Wow, mira cuánto has crecido y que guapo estas, creo que muy pronto nos sorprenderás con una novia" - bromeo la nueva reina de Galdiz.

"¿Novia?" - el infante parpadeo con su rostro adorable sin comprender.

"Creo que ya la tiene, cada vez que ve a la hija de Lucinda le da un beso en la mejilla" - le contó cómo si le contara un chisme y ambas rieron ante el desconcierto del niño - "Oye, ¿quieres sentarte a comer con nosotros?" - le preguntó invitándola a pasar.

"¡Claro!" - Jade amaba a su esposo pero extrañaba estar con sus amigas.

Después de comer la joven le ayudó a lavar los platos y mientras la peli negra jugaba con el pequeño Joel, se dispuso a preparar un poco de té y charlar un poco.

"Hace unos días visitamos el reino de Satin, el bebe Andrew es toda una lindura, no puedo creer que ya tengo dos sobrinos y aún me falta que Sofia y Hugo tengan uno" - comentó ilusionada Jade pero luego se dio cuenta de la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de la morena - "Ruby, ¿estás bien?"

"¿Qué?..Oh, sí, sí, no te preocupes, no es nada" - respondió algo nerviosa.

Ante la mención de la oji azul no podía evitar pensar en la angustia que debe de estar pasando por aquella predicción, no le parecía justo que sus amigos no pudieran ser felices sin que alguien los hiera, se sentía lago impotente. Aunque quería decirle a Jade sabía que tenía que ser Sofia la que decidiera el decírselo, pues era un tema muy delicado que su mejor amiga le había confiado y no podía decírselo a nadie.

"Ruby, te conozco y sé que hay algo que no me quieres decir, ¿les pasó algo a Sofia o a Hugo?" - preguntó intuyendo la negatividad de su mejor amiga en contarle lo que sucedía.

"Yo…quisiera decirte, créeme pero Sofia me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie, lo siento Jade" - se disculpó apenada ya que ambas eran sus mejores amigas.

"Está bien, entiendo, iré a verlos más tarde ¿y tú mamá?" - preguntó pues la señora Hanshaw vivía con su hija y su nieto.

"Está en su reunión anual de líderes de tropa jubilados" - Ruby heredó el liderazgo de la tropa maravilla después de casarse.

"Oye, vi que hay una florista nueva en el pueblo, aunque me dijo algo muy raro" - le comentó algo sería.

"¿Que te dijo?" - preguntó un poco sobresaltada.

"Cuando pase por su casa, me detuvo y me dijo que Sofia podría necesitarnos pero cuando quise preguntarle cómo es que lo sabía, solo me dijo que era un presentimiento. Ruby, algo malo les pasa a Sofia y su esposo, ¿verdad?" - le preguntó con seriedad y preocupación.

"Si, tal vez debamos ir a verla juntas" - la peli negra asintió - "iré a prepararme, ya vuelvo"

"Qué bueno que viniste a visitarnos mamá" - había dicho contenta la reina Vivian a su madre, mientras le servía un poco de té, en el jardín encantado de su castillo en Zumaria.

"Es que te he extrañado mucho hija y tu padre también, hubiera querido venir pero tenía muchas obligaciones" - se excusó por su esposo la reina madre de Zuamria, Cecily.

La verdad había ido no sólo para ver a su yerno y su hija, sino también para hablar con ella respecto a un tema en especial, su corazón de madre le decía que su hija estaba triste y preocupada.

"James está teniendo una reunión con el rey Magnus de Rudistan en el despacho pero en cuanto acabe vendrá con nosotros" - hablo distraídamente la oji verde.

"Vivían, aprovechando que tu esposo no está aún, podríamos hablar de lo que sea, ay algo que te preocupa, ¿no es verdad?" - le preguntó con el rostro serio y noto como su hija se ponía igual, incluso se podía ver su tristeza.

"No te preocupes mamá no tengo nada que..." - intento esconder su miedo pero era imposible, su progenitora la conocía perfectamente.

"Viví, cariño" - le llamo usando el apodo su esposo y ella le habían puesto desde niña a su hija - "soy tu madre y las madres sabemos todo, puedes confiar en mí"

La peli negra pareció dudar pero la autora de sus días la miro a los ojos y sabía que no podía mentirle.

"Si, si tengo un temor muy grande mamá" - respondió después de un pesado suspiro - "He estado preocupada porque…ya llevo dos años y miedo de casada con James y…no he tenido hijos ¿y si...nunca los tengo?"

"Hija, ¿no me contaste que la amiga bruja de Sofia, Lucinda se había casado tres años antes de quedar embarazada?" - recordó ya que fueron invitados a la boda que la oji azul le organizó a su amiga bruja buena.

"Lo sé pero...Amber se caso el mismo año que yo y ya tiene un varoncito" - refutó con tristeza

"Pero según escuche, la cuñada de Hugo tenía dos años de casada con su hermano antes de quedar embarazada de sus gemelas" - recordó.

"Si, pero yo no soy Astrid o Lucinda..." - su madre la interrumpió antes de que continuará.

"¡Exacto!, tú no eres no ellas, eres tú, Vivian, mi hija, la mujer que James ama. Cada mujer es diferente mi niña, recuerda que Sofia tampoco ha quedado embarazada aún, pero eso no significa que se algo malo, cuando llegue el momento llegara, ten paciencia y mucha fe, no tengas miedo, cuando menos lo esperes estarás embarazada" - le dijo con una sonrisa tierna y su hija le agradeció enternecida con sus palabras – "Además el lado bueno es que puedes tener mucho más tiempo de calidad con tu esposo"

La cara de la joven reina de Zuamria se puso más roja que una cereza al mismo tiempo que trataba de taparse la cara con el mandil de seda fina de color blanco, como lo había hecho en sus años en la academia y sin embargo su madre reía jocosa ante su vergüenza.

James había sido siempre muy inquieto de niño y ahora que era un adulto no había cambiado mucho, la mayoría de las noches la pasaban bastante activos y no se quejaba, le encantaba que la deseara tanto como ella a él pero le daba mucha vergüenza y timidez hablar de eso con su madre o alguna de sus amigas pero estaba muy agradecida de tener una madre cariñosa a la que podía confiarle todo.

"Sra. Cesily, ¿cómo está?" - saludo James a su suegra con un beso en la mejilla y a su esposa le beso la mano con ternura y le daba una bella sonrisa poniéndola feliz pero aún con las mejillas rojas.

"¿Qué tal James?, como estuvo la reunión con el rey Magnus, me imagino que se la pasó alardeando de todas las cosas que tiene y de sí mismo" - le preguntó ya conociendo al egocéntrico rey.

"Adivino, no ha cambiado, todavía sigue haciéndolo, a veces siento pena por Slickwell y Greylock, debe ser horrible tener a Magnus como rey" - mencionó recordando al ex mayordomo que quiso quitarle el puesto a su antiguo mayordomo Baileywick y el hechicero que se alió con Grimtrix y su pandilla para apoderarse del mundo.

Al primero lo habían encerrado después de secuestrar a Sofia para robarle dinero a su padre, que si no fuera por Hugo se había salido con la suya.

 **(Esto es una viñeta al fic donde se explicará cómo Hugo descubre el secreto de Sofia, que se hará en otro momento)**

Y el segundo fue desterrado del reino de Rudistan y no se sabía su paradero pues debido a que nunca más volvieron a saber de él.

"Sra. Cesily, quería preguntarle algo importante - tanto su madre política como su esposa lo observaron curiosas - "Vera, Desmond, el rey de Satin, el esposo de mi hermana, Amber, me envió una carta contándome sobre el regreso de un amigo de su infancia" - Hugo le había pedido a Desmond que él fuera el que avisara a James, no quería que pensara que no podía cuidar a su esposa solo.

"¿De quién se trata?" - preguntó intrigada.

"Rodrigo, el rey padre de Aztlan" - ante la mención del hombre la madre de su mujer lo miro con asombro e incredulidad - "Está en Enchancia y tiene un hijo llamado Nicolas, de la misma edad que yo, que es ahora el rey de su nación, aunque las cosas son más escabrosas de lo que parecen y me preocupa mi hermanita"

"¿Rodrigo está de regreso?, no lo veía desde que intervino en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la suegra de Garrick y ¿qué quieres decir con eso?" - le pregunto ansiosa por saber que estaba pasando.

Vivían los observaba confundida, no entendía nada de la conversación pero cuando su esposo comenzó a contar la verdadera personalidad de aquel tipo tanto su madre como ella quedaron anonadas, ¡era un asesino!

"Así es, es un tirano pero se las ha ingeniado para que su hijo no sepa nada ya que supuestamente él es diferente a su padre, así que Sofia y Hugo están buscando la manera de desenmascararle pero ya que fue con su hija hasta allá es muy difícil, por lo que Desmond me dijo que es mejor estar alerta por si nos necesitan y que indagará más sobre ese hombre, por eso quería saber que sabía usted" - comentó bastante serio, no le gustaba pensar que su familia estaba en peligro.

"Bueno, exactamente, fui amiga de Rodrigo pero el tiempo pasó y empezó a alejarse de nosotros, aunque nosotros también lo hicimos de él pero su actitud no nos agradaba, así dejamos de sus amigos, incluso Elizabeth" - recordó con algo de tristeza y pesar.

"¿Te refieres a la mamá de Hugo y Axel?" - le preguntó su hija pues todos sabían el nombre de la difunta esposa del antiguo rey Garrick.

"Si hijita, Elizabeth era mi mejor amiga, dulce, tierna, valiente, bondadosa, diferente a cualquier princesa que hayas conocido" - recordó con una pequeña risa - "aunque no era hábil en los deportes ella no se rendía ante nada, recuerdo que siempre tenía un gran apetito, decía que podía comerse un pastel entero y no engordaba ni un kilo, le encantaba lo dulce y al parecer Hugo lo heredó, ¿Sabes cariño?, yo era igual de tímida que tu pero fue ella la que me ayudó"

 **Flashback**

 _Era el primer día de clases de Cesily en la academia real pero se encontraba nerviosa y con temor, hasta que…_

 _"¡Hola!" - escucho la voz de una niña llamarla con alegría._

 _"¡¿He?!, ¿quien...eres tú?" - le preguntó un poco sobresaltada y tímida._

 _"Me llamo Elizabeth, princesa de Cimmeria, ¿eres nueva verdad?" - la pequeña Cesily solo asintió "y ¿cómo te llamas?"_

 _"Ce...Cesily, princesa de Zumaria" - respondió aún sin poder esconder su vergüenza._

 _"Bueno, ¿tienes amigos?" - la otra solo negó con la cabeza y pego un respingo al sentir que ella le tomaba la mano - "entonces yo puedo ser tu amiga, ¿verdad que si?"_

 _"Si, supongo" - respondió algo aturdida por la repentina acción de la pequeña._

 _"¡Genial!, estoy segura de que seremos las mejores amigas" - muy pronto Cesily se contagió de la sonrisa de su nueva amiga y sonrío pensando en el futuro que le esperaba._

 _A partir de allí fueron inseparables y fue un gran golpe para ella cuando supo de su muerte._

 **Fin del Flashback**

"Era como mi hermana, Rodrigo siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, Roland también pero ella siempre los vio como amigos, cuando llego Garrick se puso celoso de la cercanía que tenían y sin darnos cuenta se enamoraron, Roland se enamoró de Geraldine pero Rodrigo nunca dejó de amar a Eli pero ese amor se convierto en obsesión, hizo todo lo que puedo para separarlos pero su amor era más fuerte así que intentó arruinar la petición de matrimonio de Garrick pero tampoco le resultó y después de eso no supimos más de él ni de su reino pero lo que me cuentas es horrible, jamás pensé que fuera capaz de algo así" - comentó preocupada por Hugo y Sofia.

"Mañana es la fiesta de Halloween en el castillo de Enchancia, aprovecharé para hablar con mi hermana" - respondió refiriéndose a Sofia.

"Debe ser sorprendente para Hugo y su hermano saber que su madre conoció a alguien como ese hombre" - mencionó Vivian preocupada por su amigo y cañado pero también por su cuñada Sofia pensando que para ella debe ser difícil tener alguien tan peligroso cerca de su esposo.

"Yo solo espero que Sofia no salga afectada con todo esto o Hugo me las pagará" - refunfuñó el rey rubio.

Su suegra y su esposa sonrieron ante las palabras del chico, sabían que era la manera de James de decir que le preocupaban tanto Hugo como Sofia pero ni el peli negro ni él aceptarían que sentían amistad por el otro.

"Wormy ¿has visto donde puse la posición para crear neblina?, la necesito para crear el hechizo de neblina en el piso del salón de baile para mañana" - le preguntaba Cedric a su mascota cuervo, Wormwood.

"La pusiste en el cajón de la izquierda del tercer escaparate, arriba" - respondió el cuervo negro azulado.

"Gracias Wormy" - el hechicero de Enchancia subió al piso de arriba de su guarida pero cuando estuvo a punto de tomar la poción alguien tocó la puerta - "¡adelante!"

"Cedric" - era su nuevo rey, Hugo.

"Eres tú, ¿qué quieres?" - preguntó con fastidio aunque con un poco de respeto.

"Quiero preguntarte algo importante pero antes debes prometerme que Sofia no sabrá de esto, ¿ok?" - preguntó el joven rey con seriedad.

"¿Por qué no?" - después de que Sofia lo ayudó a no ser encarcelado no le gustaba mentirle.

"Solo prométemelo por favor, no quiero angustiarla" - exigió el joven rey.

"Bueno, si no tengo de otra y además tampoco me gustaría verla triste" - reconoció, para él Sofia era como una hija.

"Gracias" - así como con James, Hugo no tenía una buena relación con Cedric, solo Sofia hacía que se soportarán y él hecho de que eran parientes por ser descendientes del mago Clow, Sofia era solo descendiente por su padre al ser su reencarnación por lo que no tenía vínculos consanguíneos con ellos.

"¿Y?, ¿qué es tan importante como para escondérselo a Sofia?" - sabía que era su rey pero no podía esconder su desagrado al verlo.

"Cedric, ¿existen personas con el poder de ver el destino de la gente?" - preguntó serio. Él hechicero le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza y confusión, ¿por eso tanto misterio?

"Bueno, que yo sepa esa es una habilidad que no muchos magos poseen, solo hubieron dos magos poderosos que la tenían y existe uno que la posee" - respondió recordando las lecciones que su padre le había dado respecto a ello y Hugo prestaba atención a todo - "El primero fue, por supuesto, el gran mago Clow, nuestro ancestro, él podía ver el futuro, al igual que su actual reencarnación, el príncipe Iván y el otro fue su mayor enemigo Wang, estaba celoso de que Clow fuera famoso y él no, nuestro ancestro siempre se le adelantaba a sus predicciones y el único mago existente que tiene ese poder es el magnífico Merlin" - mencionó con ilusión al nombrar a su ídolo.

"Pero si tú y yo somos descendientes del mago Clow ¿podemos ver el futuro también?" - preguntó poniendo todo a la lógica.

"Podríamos pero no, se necesita tener un nivel de magia tan poderoso como el de Clow y aunque debo reconocer que tú eres muy fuerte, aún te falta mucho para alcanzarlo y yo estoy en el mismo problema" - reconoció.

"Al igual que Clow, ¿ese mago tuvo descendencia?" - se preguntó ya que no pensaba que Merlin hiciera algo en su contra.

"Supuestamente se casó con una hechicera de su tiempo pero no hay más registros sobre su familia" - comentó recordando lo que leyó en sus libros y lo que le contaron sus padres - "pero ¿para qué quieres saber todo esto?"

"Tiene que ser alguien más, no creo que Merlín quiera hacerme daño" - murmuro en voz alta el joven rey de Enchancia.

"¿Que estás diciendo?" - preguntó su hechicero real más interesado.

Hugo observó a Cedric, ¿podría confiarle esto a él?, es decir, él podría alegrarse de la posibilidad de que no fuera el hombre destinado a Sofia pero ¿a quién más podrían contárselo?, no tenía muchas opciones.

"Cedric, recuerdas que no le dirás nada a Sofia, ¿verdad?" - el hombre de cabello negro con mechas blancas al frente asintió más serio que nunca - "esto te lo voy a confiar a ti y a nadie más, ¿está claro?"

"Si, si, como quieras, no se lo diré, ni a Sofia ni a nadie, ¿ahora me lo puedes decir de una vez?" - pidió con impaciencia.

"Anoche una persona extraña entró en mis sueños, no pude ver quién era ya que usaba una túnica negra con capucha que le cubría todo excepto la boca, lo único que hacía era reírse con una sonrisa fría, le exigí que me dijera quien era y que quería pero solo me dijo que era alguien que podía ver el destino de las personas y...me mostró lo que veía en el destino de...Sofia" - Cedric puso más atención que antes - "Me...me dijo que Sofia...que ella tenía..a otro hombre en su destino, el rey Nicolás de Aztlan" - contó con la voz quebrantada y apretando los puños y dientes por la rabia, le dolía hablar de esto - "Y que..muy pronto..la voy a perder…después de eso me desperté y no pude volver a dormir, no le he dicho nada a Sofia, ¡no quiero perderla antes de tiempo!. Si, sé que soy un maldito egoísta pero tampoco sé si es una mentira o una verdad, por eso quise preguntarte esto. Adelante insúltame y dime que si es verdad debería dejarla ir pero no puedo, ¡mi egoísmo y miedo no me dejan, la amo y quiero que sea feliz pero ese mismo amor no me permite decirle todo y que se vaya de mi lado!" - se sentó con frustración en una silla de aquella guarida mientras se estrujaba la cabeza con sus manos y su rostro mostraba una expresión de angustia y dolor, mientras el hechicero lo veía con atención.

Al igual que Baileywick no conocía mucho al chico pero en más de una ocasión había sido testigo del amor puro y sincero que Sofia y él se tenían, sabía mejor que nadie que el amor era más fuerte que la magia y este no era una excepción a aquel dicho, si había alguien que daría su vida para proteger la de Sofia además de la familia de la misma y él sería Hugo.

Por tal razón comprendía como se sentía el chico de pelo negro y ojos verde oscuro que ahora era su rey, es verdad podía decirle un millón de insultos e ir a soltarle todo a Sofia pero por un lado no quería ver la tristeza en los bellos ojos azules de su amiga y reina y por el otro sentía cierta lastima por el muchacho, ¿sería por qué eran parientes lejanos? O ¿solo compasión y un poco de aprecio?, no, se dijo que tenía que ser lo primero, además a él esto le sonaba a una treta de alguien que quería arruinar el matrimonio de sus reyes, pues podría jurar sobre la cabeza de su sobrina, Calista, que Sofia amaba demasiado a Hugo como para pensar que era un error que estuvieran juntos.

Así que respiro profundo y puso una mano en el hombro del otro haciendo que este lo mirara con algo de asombro, mientras que lo veía con pena.

"Descuida, Sofia no sabrá nada, te ayudaré a averiguar qué sucede pero trata de calmarte o ella sospechara, recuerda que es muy astuta y sagas y pueda darse cuenta que algo pasa" - Hugo estaba aún perplejo por la actitud casi amistosa de su ahora hechicero real, pensaba que le gritaría que era un cobarde y que loa causaría con su esposa pero en cambio le estaba reconfortando y asegurando de que le ayudaría a entender todo este misterio, pensó que seguro lo hacía por Sofia.

Se levanto de la silla y hizo algo que jamás había hecho con el hechicero que por sorpresas de la vida era pariente lejano suyo - "Muchas Gracias Cedric" - pronunció con respeto ante él.

"Si, no te acostumbres, solo lo hago por ella y porque al estar a tus órdenes no puedo negarte nada pero más te vale que no la hagas sufrir o tú serás el que sufrirá y sabes muy bien que no seré el único que te haga pagar" - amenazo refiriéndose a James, Amber y Roland, Miranda no ya que ella sería más madura y usaría solo el reproche verbal para defender a su hija.

"Si, ya se pero de todos modos gracias" - agradeció con sinceridad, jamás pensó contar con su ayuda, hasta pensó que lo mataría.

"Si, si, lo que digas, ahora vete que tengo que hacer" - le respondió con su fastidio habitual.

No le importo que lo tratara así, ya estaba acostumbrado. Así que sin más salió de aquel lúgubre lugar y tomo rumbo al salón de baile del castillo donde Sofia daba las órdenes para terminar con la decoración del mismo y una sonrisa dulce se fijó en su rostro apuesto, verla hacía que sus temores desaparecieran, al menos por un rato.

Por lo que sin hacer ruido se acerco a ella por detrás, ya que estaba de espaldas y sin previo aviso rodeó su talle con sus brazos, sintiéndola pegar un respingo ante su movimiento pero con las mejillas sonrojadas al darse cuenta de que era él quien la abrazaba de esa forma tan intima.

"Hu...Hugo ¿q...qué pasa?" - preguntó tímida pues tenía rato que no lo veía.

"Solo quiero respirar tu dulce aroma a fresas de tu piel y tu cabello mi amada" - susurro cerca de su oído izquierdo además de besar su clavícula con ternura y pasión haciendo que se pusiera más roja que antes.

El personal del castillo los observaron con una sonrisa de felicidad por sus reyes y eso la ponía más nerviosa pero la verdad era que esto le hacía sentirse mejor y feliz de ver que a pesar de todo, la amaba como nunca, tanto como para no importarle que otros los vieran así. Sin pensar en nada más se volteó para colocar sus finas y delicadas manos en su pecho masculino y robarle aquel beso tan ansiado por ambos.

La pego más a su cuerpo, profundizando más el beso sintiéndola suspirar de dicha en este, la dicha de sentir sus labios devorando los suyos y sus fuertes brazos rodeándola, hasta la bajo un poco para hacer el beso más intenso y ella acariciaba su cabello con sus dedos, lastimosamente sus bocas exigieron oxígeno y tuvieron que separarse respirando con dificultad pero con una sonrisa de felicidad en sus rostros.

Se abrazo al pecho firme de su esposo con otro suspiro de felicidad al saberse amada por él, mientras la rodea aún la rodeaba con sus brazos, abrazándola fuertemente, tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento alguien se la quitara.

"Te amo tanto Hugo" - susurro emocionada e ilusionada.

"Y yo a ti...mi Sofia, la más hermosa de todas las mujeres" - respondió él con los ojos cerrados y su nariz impregnándose de aquel aroma dulce de fresas y frutas que venían de su cabello.

A lo lejos su padre, Garrick, los observaba contento de ver que el amor de su hijo por su esposa era tan fuerte como el que él y Elizabeth se tenían y que aún después de su muerte continuaba latente. Sin embargo, en la habitación de lujo que les había tocado al rey Nicolás y su padre, el mismo buscaba en sus libros de magia, más bien, uno en particular hechizos que le ayudaran en su malvado plan pero no contó con que su hijo se pegara a la puerta para escuchar lo que sucedía.

"Debo encontrar algún hechizo que lo convenza de separarse de una vez por todas de la reina Sofia, el rey Hugo pagará por su padre lo que me hizo y mi hijo se casara con la reina de este reino para convertirse en el rey!, el castillo sería un hermoso lugar para vivir, no me interesa que les pase a los mueres aldeanos de Aztlan, ordenaré a mis guardias que les diga a qué si se atreven a decir la verdad al nuevo rey que venga los madre a todos al infierno" - río con saña el horrible hombre.

"¡Padre!" - gritó furioso su hijo.

"Nicolás" - susurro incrédulo de verse descubierto por su hijo.

"¡¿Cómo has podido?! Les hacho mal a nuestro reino, ¡eres capaz de matarlos! Y no creas que me quedaré así, de inmediato les advertiré a los reyes de Enchancia de ti, ya te había dicho que aunque ame a Sofia jamás destruiría su matrimonio, su felicidad" - salió directo a cumplir su amenaza pero su padre fue más rápido.

"¡Imperius!" - de la varita de su padre salió una magia negra que entro a su cabeza deteniéndolo al instante y sus obras se volvieron negros y vacíos - "Lo siento hijo pero no me dejas alternativa, con este maleficio olvidaras todo lo que escuchaste y te podré controlar cuando yo quiera" Termino de conjurar el malefició para luego guardar su varita en su bolsillo, al tiempo que su hijo regresaba en sí.

"¿Que...que pasó?, papá, ¿qué hago aquí? Oh, es cierto venía a buscarte para salir a comprar nuestros disfraces para fiesta de mañana en el castillo, ¿estás listo?" - le preguntó sin tener idea de lo que sucedió hace unos minutos atrás.

"Casi, adelántate, ya te alcanzo" - respondió con una sonrisa.

Su hijo salió alegre de la habitación para la planta baja del hotel mientras él serraba el libro de color negro y lo guarda muy bien escondido entre sus ropas - "debo tener más cuidado, con este maleficio podré controlar las acciones de mi hijo y muy pronto le cobraré a Garrick su error conmigo, no quedará ni un solo rastro de él" - cerró el estante y salió del lugar, sin ser consciente de que un ser brillante con alas blancas y figura de mujer lo observaba.

* * *

 **Nota:** comprendemos que tengan dudas del porqué esta el mago Clow Reed en nuestra historia pero como les hemos dicho se hará en otra historia que se conecta con esta, solo Para aclarar esto no es un crossover con Sakura Card Captor solo son como unas referencias que se adaptan al reino de Sofia The First y Elena of The Avalor, gracias por su paciencia y atención.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Sofia The First no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Canción:** **El beso del Final - Christina Aguilera.**

El tiempo pasó rápido, ya era el día de la fiesta de Halloween en el castillo de Enchancia, mientras desayunaban, ella le contaba todo lo que tenía planeado para la fiesta.

"Espero que a todos les agrade el banquete y la música, ¿tú qué crees Hugo?" - le preguntó sonriente pero su sonrisa cayó al darse cuenta de que su esposo no le estaba prestando atención, ni siquiera parecía estar comiendo, todo lo que hacía era mover su tenedor mientras no dejaba de mirar su plato con el ceño fruncido y se marcaba más a cada segundo que pasaba - "¿Hugo?..¡Hugo!"

El peli negro pareció como sacado de un hechizo al darse cuenta de que su esposa le estaba hablando, llamándole y aunque debería estar enojada por no escucharla más bien estaba preocupada, su expresión se lo decía.

 **Oh, oh** **  
Hay en mi corazón una inquietud  
Hoy te veo tan distante  
Hay algo que me aleja de tu amor  
De repente tu cambiaste  
Hoy insegura estoy  
El estar sin ti, sé que me hará sufrir**

"Perdón, estaba concentrado en otra cosa, ¿qué decías mi amor?" - preguntó al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta de que no había comido nada y el personal que les estaba sirviendo los veía con interés pero a la vez preocupación, todos querían a Sofia y habían aprendido a tomarle cariño a él también por eso era muy raro que vieran a una pareja tan unida y amorosa como ellos en esta situación.

"Te decía que espero que a todos les agraden la música y el banquete pero parecías ido, como en otro mundo, ¿está todo bien Hugo?, ¿te sientes mal?" - quiso saber, en verdad estaba preocupada, después del momento romántico que tuvieron en la tarde de ayer pensó en continuarlo en la intimidad de su habitación esa noche pero ella era muy tímida como para decirle que quería hacer el amor con él, a pesar de que tenía todo el derecho, por lo que esperaba que con sus besos él comprendiera.

Cuando ya estaban en su cama para irse a dormir, puso sus manos en su pecho y lo beso con pasión y al principio lo sintió corresponderle, incluso la había pegado más a él para profundizar los besos que ya se volvían más repetitivos e intensos pero de un momento a otro él se detuvo y rompió el beso para verla con algo que parecía... ¿tristeza o culpa? Y en cambio le dio un beso suave en la frente y le dijo que era mejor que se durmieran temprano por el día atareado que les esperaba y que además estaba agotado y tenía mucho sueño, que lo dejarían para otro día, así que aún muy confundida asintió con la cabeza y él con una dulce sonrisa le dio las buenas noches y se durmió de espaldas a ella.

 **Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente  
Y me quede sin saber que hacer  
Yo te conozco y sé que algo no anda bien  
Ven, dime la verdad, no quiero imaginar  
Que fue el beso del final **

Todavía algo aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar apago la luz de noche de un soplido y antes de acostarse lo vio por última vez preguntándose que lo habría hecho rechazar una oferta de ella para pasar una noche romántica, perderse en el cuerpo del otro hasta el amanecer, sentir que se derretía con sus besos y caricias, si, era normal que se sintiera cansado pero debía admitir que lo sentía extraño, él no rechazaría tan fácilmente el que pudieran tener una noche llena de amor y pasión y tampoco rompería un beso de esa forma tan abrupta, solo que alguien los sorprendiera pero estaban solos, ¿qué le estaba pasando a su marido?, ¿acaso…ya estaba…cansado de ella?

"No, no Sofia, estoy bien, es solo que no tengo mucha hambre hoy y todo lo relacionado con Rodrigo y mi padre me tiene un poco alejado del mundo, perdóname, no te angusties" - le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa pero su esposa lo conocía y sabía que algo no estaba bien y quería que le dijera la verdad.

"Si, está bien pero sabes que cualquier cosa puedes decirme" - respondió intentando no parecer preocupada para después verlo levantarse de la mesa - "¿a dónde vas?"

"Voy al despacho a terminar con algunos deberes que pospuse para hoy" - se acerco y la beso en la mejilla - "Descuida, estaré listo para cambiarnos para la fiesta, te amo"

Y como anoche solo pudo asentir con su cabeza, mientras a su memoria llegaba la charla que tuviera con Ruby y Jade ayer.

 **Flashback**

 _"Hace tanto tiempo que no tenemos una pequeña fiesta del té como cuando éramos niñas" - reía la reina de Galdiz._

 _"Si Sofia, tu jardín secreto se ve igual, es como si los años no hubieran pasado desde la primera vez que vinimos aquí, mira, Joel trata de atrapar a las mariposas que revoletean por aquí" - mencionó igual de feliz su amiga morena, viendo a su hijo correr y saltar tratando de alcanzar aquellos insectos coloridos con alas hermosas._

 _No había esperado su visita así que se le ocurrió llevarlas a un lugar donde pudieran conversar en privado y que mejor que su jardín secreto que...bueno, ya no era tan secreto después de la fiesta de té de la escuela real y cuando llevó a su esposo que en ese entonces era su novio a una cita lejos de la vigilancia de James pero sin ella ellos no sabían cómo llegar hasta allí._

 _"Sofia, se que mañana es la fiesta de Halloween pero teníamos que verte antes para hablar contigo" - hablo súbitamente sería la peli negra._

 _"Lo que pasa es que la anciana Anastasia habló con ella" - le informó Ruby._

 _"¡¿Qué?!" - se sorprendió ella - "¿qué te dijo Jade?"_

 _"Me dijo que podrías necesitarnos a Ruby y a mí, que necesitarías nuestro apoyo, Sofia dime qué sucede, quiero ayudarte amiga" - le suplico angustiada, Sofia y Ruby eran sus mejores amigas desde bebés y siempre se han apoyado la una a la otra._

 _La oji azul asintió comprendiendo la preocupación de su amiga así que comenzó a contarle todo y para cuando acabó Jade no pudo más que abrazarla._

 _"Oh, Sofia, eso es horrible, no te preocupes amiga nos tienes a Ruby y a mí para ayudarte, ¿crees que lo que esté detrás de Hugo esté relacionado con Rodrigo?" - le preguntó analizando la situación._

 _"No lo puedo asegurar pero dados sus antecedentes podría intentar lastimarlo cuando sepa que sabemos quién es en realidad" - mencionó con angustia - "Ruby, Jade, no quiero que por mi culpa pongan sus vidas en riesgo también, es probable que sea mi culpa el que Hugo este en peligro por querer salvar a ese reino"_

 _"No digas eso Sofia, tú solo estás haciendo lo crees correcto, como dice tu mamá, siempre ves lo bueno en todos, eres una persona bondadosa, amable y gentil que odia ver a las personas sufrir, es una de tus grandes virtudes que a Hugo le encantan" - reconoció la oji marrón contenta de ver su cara sonrojarse pero de pronto su expresión cambio al ver su rostro quitar aquella sonrisa que esbozaba al escuchar o hablar de su esposo - "¿qué pasa Sofia?"_

 **Oh, oh  
No sé por qué ha cambiado tu actitud  
Ojala que todo sea un error  
No quiero comprobar que te perdí  
Ni que muestro amor se acabe  
Oigo una voz que se hunde en mí  
Que me vuelve a repetir  
Lo que no quiero oír **

**Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente  
Y me quede sin saber que hacer  
Yo te conozco y sé que algo no anda bien  
Ven, dime la verdad, no quiero imaginar  
Que fue el beso del final **

_"Desde que llegaron Nicolás y su padre, Hugo a estado comportándose de una forma muy extraña, incomodo, como si algo le molestara y a veces creo que soy yo..quien le molesta" - mencionó con los ojos vidriosos, le dolía que su esposo pudiera estar perdiendo su amor por ella._

 _"Pero Sofia eso es imposible, Hugo no podría olvidarse de ti o dejarte de amar aunque lo intentara, él te ama tanto que cada vez que te ve es como si nadie más que tu estuviera presente, además si no te amara no se hubiera sacrificado para salvarte del control de esos hechiceros malvados" - comentó Ruby tratando de hacerla sentir mejor para que olvidara sus miedos._

 _"Y cuando te secuestro ese loco ex mayordomo del rey Magnus arriesgó su vida para rescatarte, todavía recuerdo cómo su mirada se iluminó al verte llegar vestida de novia al altar, el pobre andaba muerto de los nervios porque no llegabas y más con la situación que se presentó con sus abuelas" - rieron al recordar al peli negro dando vueltas y preguntándole a todo el mundo que hora era casi a cada segundo y las peripecias que pasaron por las abuelas de cada uno._

 _"Es verdad, tal vez sea porque pensar en su mamá es algo triste para él, como murió después de darlo a luz nunca la conoció y a pesar de que tenía a su padre y su hermano fue muy difícil para él crecer sin el calor de una madre, mi pobre Hugo, cuando me contó por primera vez de ella se quebró totalmente, aunque ya sea un adulto el dolor de perder a su mamá aún está en su corazón" - reconoció recordando aquel momento especial en que él le hablara sobre su progenitora y ella también le había contado sobre su padre biológico._

 _Ambos habían terminado en un mar de lagrimas, abrazados, él perdió a su mamá y ella a su papa biológico, adoraba a su padre, Roland II pero siempre extrañaría al hombre que le dio la vida._

 _Ella había tenido la suerte de convivir los primeros tres años de su vida con su progenitor pero él, su esposo, no había podido siquiera memorizar el rostro de su mamá, tuvo que conocerla por retratos y recuerdos de su padre y su hermano mayor._

 _"Ya ves, es probable que se sienta triste por esos pero con tu amor podrás devolverle la alegría" - le animaron sus amigas._

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **Hoy insegura estoy  
El estar sin ti, sé que me hará sufrir, oh, oh **

**Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente** **  
Y me quede sin saber que hacer  
Yo te conozco y sé que algo no anda bien  
Ven, dime la verdad, no quiero imaginar  
Que fue el beso del final **

Esperaba que solo fuera eso. Todo los días rezaba porque su esposo estuviera a salvo porque sin él estaba segura de que no podría vivir, no le importaba si los demás pensaban que eso sería tonto pero aunque viviera sería solo por fuera porque por dentro estaría muerta, todos pensaban que ella era fuerte pero no se daban cuenta que también era frágil y sin el hombre que amaba ella jamás sería la misma.

"Su majestad" - escucho que Violet la estaba llamando - "No se sienta triste, su esposo la ama, estoy segura"

"Oh, no...Violet, te lo agradezco pero..." - no se imaginaba cómo su antigua doncella se había dado cuenta de sus miedos pero aunque se lo agradecía no quería que los demás se entrarán, no por lo que pensaran sino que este era un problema íntimo que no debía saber nadie más que ellos.

"Descuide, no se lo diré a nadie" - suspiro y le dio una sonrisa con gratitud, sabía que podía confiar en su antigua mucama.

 **Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente  
Y me quede sin saber que hacer  
Yo te conozco y sé que algo no anda bien  
Ven, dime la verdad, no quiero imaginar  
Que fue el beso del final **

**Que fue el beso del final...**

Cerró la puerta de su despacho con un pesado suspiro, la noche anterior había sido muy difícil para él, los labios de su esposa era un deleite difícil de ignorar y su cuerpo, ¡Dios!, su cuerpo era una gran tentación.

Se sintió tan contento cuando ella lo beso con dulzura y pasión, quería besarla, amarla, hacerla suya toda la noche pero el maldito recuerdo de aquella pesadilla lo había frenado, le había impedido hacer el amor con su esposa y todo por el miedo, no podía pasar una noche romántica con ella porque esa pesadilla aparecía en su cabeza y le impedía seguir.

Y es que no todo era pasión y deseo, también había amor, un amor enorme, fuerte, verdadero y gigantesco por su amada esposa que jamás se acabaría, porque la amaba, irremediablemente la amaba, como le había costado dormir sin tenerla en sus brazos, se había conformado con verla dormir pero así como la noche antepasada la había dejado despertar sola y eso lo mataba.

"¡¿Porque, porque?!" - se decía una y otra vez, sabía que Sofia lo amaba pero ¿y si era cierto que hubo un error en su destino y ella no era suya?, no, no podía ser justo. Unos toques en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos - "¿Quién es?" - preguntó recuperando la seriedad.

"Soy Cedric, ¿puedo entrar?" - respondió con impaciencia su hechicero real.

"Si, pasa" - respondió sin importarle que sonara con fastidio o desgano, estaban acostumbrados, así se trataban.

El hechicero entró y antes de cerrar la puerta o más bien ambas puertas, puesto que era de esas que se dividen en dos, se aseguró de que nadie más estuviera por allí y los escuchara.

Llevaba un libro negro con líneas doradas debajo del brazo y su acostumbrada expresión de pocos amigos que solo tenía para las personas que no le importaban o le desagradaban, aunque el sentimiento era mutuo, fueran o no parientes lejanos eso no cambiaría la forma de ser de cada uno pero Sofia aún no perdía la esperanza de que las miradas de ambos al menos fueran de respeto al verse y ellos a pesar de que la querían pensaban que era muy ingenia pero sin duda era una de las cosas que la hacían verse hermosa.

"¿Y entonces Cedric?, ¿qué has descubierto?" - preguntó echándole un mirada al libro que el hechicero llevaba.

"Al parecer el tipo si tubo descendencia, aunque la explicación es vaga" - hablo como si hubiera descubierto algo realmente inquietante, aunque en cierto modo lo era, el matrimonio de su mejor amiga dependía en parte de eso.

"Explícame" - pidió tratando de calmar su irritación y miedo.

El hombre de cabello negro con el par de mechas blancas saco el libro de donde lo tenía y lo abrió en una página en específica para luego ponerlo sobre el escritorio de su ahora rey.

"Este es un árbol genealógico de la familia de Wang su apellido era Liu, según esto su familia tuvo un hijo pero en medio de todo está el hecho de que había un descendiente de este mismo que estuvo en Avalor, en la antigua civilización Maru" - esto sorprendió a Hugo mientras Cedric continuó - "Se casó con una aldeana y tuvieron dos hijos, el más reciente fue hace 80 años y después de eso no se sabe que más paso, no hay más información"

"Ya veo, pero ¿por qué no dice los nombres de los descendientes?" - preguntó al no ver por ninguna parte los nombres.

"Al no saber más sobre ellos, los nombres fueron borrados, solo se sabe que eran tan despreciables como lo fue Wang" - recalcó con él ceño fruncido.

"¿Crees que lo hayan hecho a propósito?, es decir, si se sabe esta pequeña información debería de haber alguno de los nombres" - cuestiono usando un poco de lógica.

"Tienes razón, es muy extraño pero busque en todos los libros que tengo, incluso le pedí a mi padre que me enviara algunos de los que tiene pero nada, no había nada, lo único que me queda es ir a la escuela de brujos, allí puede ser que haya algo" - respondió en forma analítica.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo puedes ir?" - quiso saber tratando evitar el sentimiento de frustración que lo invadía al no encontrar respuestas.

"Hoy mismo pero tendría que tener una semana libre para estar allá, son muchos libros y ahora que mi padre es el nuevo director podré quedarme hasta que encuentre algo" - le dijo haciendo cuentas.

"Está bien pero ¿qué le diremos a Sofia?" - su esposa no era tonta y se daría cuenta de que su hechicero real no está en el palacio.

"Podemos decirle que mi padre me pidió que le ayudara con algunas de sus clases por un tiempo" - ideó, era una suerte que Sofia fuera inocente.

A ninguno le gustaba mentirle a la joven reina pero el hechicero sabía, no, tenía la certeza de que alguien quería arruinar el matrimonio del moco...perdón, de su rey con su mejor amiga, era testigo de las miradas enamoradas que se daban desde que eran niños, aún no le agradaba Hugo pero había visto con sus propios ojos cómo este permitía que una Sofia controlada por el mal lo hiriera para liberarla y fue gracias a ese amor que logró revivirlo, incluso había sido capaz de acabar con aquella riña que tenían las abuelas de cada uno.

Si, no había duda de que Sofia amaba a Hugo y viceversa, no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

"Está bien, te daré todo el tiempo que necesites pero por favor Cedric encuentra así se lo más pequeño que haya de información de Wang" - le pidió, en sí le estaba confiando su vida matrimonial, aunque aún le parecía extraño pero no podía confiar en nadie más, el resto de su familia no sabía nada del parentesco que tenían.

"Lo haré pero ya sabes que solo lo hago por Sofia" - Hugo asintió serio - "Sabes bien que ella te ama más que a nada en este mundo, aunque ni James, ni yo lo aceptemos"

El joven rey lo observó con una cara de pocos amigos y los brazos cruzados, aunque entendía lo que quería decirle, le molestaba que su cuñado y el hechicero real de Enchancia no lo aceptaran como el esposo de Sofia, suspiro y colocó una sonrisa de triunfo.

"Y a pesar de eso, ella me eligió a mí como su esposo" - le respondió tomando por sorpresa al otro.

"Es cierto. Bueno, iré a recoger mis cosas para irme a la escuela de brujos desde esta noche, con permiso" - se llevó su libro y salió para dejarlo solo.

La mirada de Hugo recayó en una imagen de Sofia en su escritorio y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa enamorada, ella era la mujer que amaba, pasará lo que pasará siempre la amaría. Esperaba que Cedric encontrara algo que le permitiera descubrir quién estaba detrás de todo esto, solo deseaba que la respuesta no fuera la que él no quería oír.

"Desmond, ¿podrías ayudarme con las alas?" - pidió la reina Amber de Satin a su esposo, mientras se veía en el espejo.

"Si querida" - Desmond se acerco a su esposa por detrás para ayudarla a acomodar las alas del disfraz.

El día prácticamente había volado y ya el atardecer estaba presente, anunciando que la noche se acercaba, lo que significaba que pronto sería la hora de la fiesta de Halloween en el castillo de Enchancia.

Amber tenía puesto un disfraz de hada madrina igual a la de Pinocho, mientras que su esposo tenía una armadura de caballero por disfraz.

"Gracias cielo. ¿Puedo preguntarte de nuevo porque estás usando una armadura por disfraz?" - preguntó curiosa.

"Bueno, primero no sabía que más usar y segundo esto me recuerda al día en que nos besamos por primera vez que fue cuando te declare mi amor" - respondió sonrojado.

"Aww, Dez" - colocó sus brazos alrededor de su esposo y lo beso con ternura, era maravilloso que fuera tan lindo y amoroso con ella - "Te amo tanto mi amor"

"Y yo a ti Amber" - respondió él dentro del beso.

Un llanto infantil se escucho en la habitación, el pequeño Andrew demandaba la atención de sus padres desde su corralito.

"Mi pequeño bebé, ya, mami ya está aquí" - dijo con ternura la reina de Satin tomando a su bebé para calmarlo.

"Amber, ¿estás segura de que quieres ir?, hace poco que nació Andrew y el doctor dijo que todavía te faltan unos días de recuperación" - preguntó con preocupación su esposo.

"Oh vamos, Dez, sabes que ya me siento mucho mejor, solo me faltan tres días, es la primera fiesta de Halloween con mi hermana como reina de Enchancia, además no sé cómo explicártelo pero siento que debo ir, algo me dice que Sofia me necesita" - comentó mientras acariciaba la cabecita de su bebé con dulzura.

Por la memoria de Desmond pasó la última conversación que tuvo con Hugo, este le había pedido que no le contara nada a Amber, ya que conociéndola le diría todo a Sofia.

"Sé que es extraño pero la última vez que hablé con Sofia la sentí rara, algo le preocupa y yo averiguaré que es, a veces creo que mis hermanos no confían en mí" - hablo con triste viendo a su bebé.

"No Amber, estoy seguro de que confían en ti, solo que como yo no quieren preocuparte, no queremos verte triste" - le explico sentándose junto a ella en la cama observando a su hijo acurrucarse en el pecho de su madre, listo para dormir.

"Pero yo quiero ayudarlos, Andrew, mi familia y tú son lo más importante para mí y no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada" - reprochó la reina rubia, podría ser que Sofia no era hija de sangre de su padre pero para ella y James era tan hija de su papá como ellos y por tanto su hermana, odiaba que algunas personas la llamaran su hermanastra.

Sin embargo para Amber, Sofia no sólo era su hermana, era su mejor amiga, ella le había enseñado tanto, no se imaginaba que hubiera sido de ella si Miranda y Sofia no hubieran llegado a su familia.

Con Miranda descubrió el calor de una madre y con Sofia ganó una hermana, la mejor del mundo.

Él la abrazo con cuidado de no despertar a su hijo y darle un beso en la frente para que luego Ambos observaran con amor como su pequeño bebé dormía plácidamente.

"Vi, ¡¿todavía no estás lista?!" - preguntó con impaciencia James a su esposa.

"¡Ya casi!" - respondió la reina de Zumaria desde el baño elegante de su habitación.

El rey de Zumaria estaba disfrazado de Peter Pan, ¿por qué?, porque le gustaba el personaje que nunca crece y tenía aventuras con los niños de la isla de los perdidos.

Escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y quedo impactado al ver a su mujer disfrazada de la princesa Mérida, sin necesidad de la peluca roja se veía estupenda, su cabello negro ahora largo, estaba peinado en rizos que le llegaban hasta la cintura y aquella timidez que siempre la acompañaba la hacía verse más hermosa.

"Wow, Vivian, te ves...magnífica" - le dijo sin saber bien con qué palabra describir lo que veía.

"Tú también te ves increíble" - comentó con una risa apenada.

"El traje de la princesa Mérida te queda perfecto, valiente como tú, mi reina de la música" - la beso con dulzura.

"Oye James, yo te...quería preguntar si tú… ¿tu...quieres tener…un bebé?" - le preguntó nerviosa pero también ansiosa.

"Por supuesto que sí, nada me encantaría más que tener hijos contigo pero ¿porque me lo preguntas?" - no entendía los nervios de su esposa al decirle aquello.

"Es que...tengo miedo James" - contestó ante la expresión de confusión en el rostro de su esposo - "Tengo miedo de que no me pueda embarazar, darte hijos, ya tenemos dos años y medio de casados y yo no he quedado embarazada y me aterra no darte los niños que tú te mereces"

"Oh Vi, no digas eso, solo es cuestión de tiempo, cada pareja es diferente ya ves que Sofia aún no ha quedado embarazada, cada mujer es diferente, ya llegará el momento en que tengamos un bebé, de acuerdo, solo ten paciencia y cree en ti misma, sé que puedes" - su esposa se abrazó a él llorando de emoción.

Ella que tenía tanto miedo de que no la comprendiera y sin embargo allí estaba dándole su apoyo y amor incondicional.

"Listo, ¿cómo me veo Hugo?" - le preguntó Sofia a su marido, mientras esté terminaba de colocarse el disfraz de Conde Dracula.

Hugo volteo su vista al cuerpo de su mujer y prácticamente lo dejo mudo, el traje negro de vampiresa se pegaba a su cuerpo delineando perfectamente sus curvas y sus largas piernas vistas gracias a que el vestido se cortaba del lado derecho desde el muslo y las magas eran largas y sueltas, su cabello suelto y desparramado sobre sus hombros y un collar de murciélago dorado en su pecho con ojos de zafiro que resaltaba sus ojos.

"So...So...Sofia" - tartamudeo el pobrecito sin saber qué decir o que hacer, para él su esposa estaba que mataba en aquel disfraz, sus ojos no podían despegarse de ella.

La joven reina río al verlo en tal situación pero la verdad ella también estaba encantada con la vista que tenía, su esposo se veía guapísimo en aquel traje de Conde Dracula, los colores oscuros siempre le habían sentado bien y la capa le daba un aire misterioso y sensual a su atractiva mirada.

De pronto sintieron que mirarse sonrojados no era suficiente y tan rápido como un shita le beso hambriento y deseoso de pasar la noche entera con ella, amándose debajo de las sabanas.

Ella le correspondió de la misma forma, contenta y emocionada de sentir que la necesitaba, que la deseaba como ella a él.

Sus labios comenzaron a devorar su cuello con pasión y ternura mientras le susurra al oído - "Te amo Sofia, te amo, te amo" - hacía que su cuerpo sintiera descargas eléctricas que le agradaban y era como si se derritiera en sus brazos, la alzó y ella rodeó su cintura masculina con sus piernas, sin dejar de besarse, ambos podían sentir que la temperatura aumentaba, sin romper el contacto íntimo la iba a llevar a la cama pero las imágenes de ella con Nicolás llegaron a su mente haciendo que parara, tomándola por sorpresa, bajándola y separándose de ella para darle la espalda y que no viera la expresión de impotencia y reproche hacia sí mismo que tenía.

"¿Qué sucede Hugo?, ¿por qué te detuviste?" - quiso saber su esposa con el rostro entristecido, de nuevo el miedo la invadía.

"Es que...ya va a comenzar la fiesta y tenemos que estar haya pronto, es todo..." - respondió como excusa.

"Pero anoche pasó lo mismo" - su esposo abrió los ojos casi como platos, se había dado cuenta - "Algo te preocupa, no es verdad, Hugo, mi amor sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿qué sucede?"

Se volteó y la miro a los ojos, esos que tanto adoraba, la mirada de tristeza y angustia que su mujer le daba lo estaba matando, no quería verla así, odiaba ser el culpable de aquella tristeza pero no podía decírselo, no ahora.

"No es nada, estoy bien, solo que haya una fiesta que dar y llegaremos tarde si nos quedamos aquí" - le sonrió con ternura.

"¿Estás seguro?" - su esposo asintió y aunque aún no estaba del todo convencida decidió dejar eso para más tarde, ahora tenían una fiesta que administrar pues eran los anfitriones.

Arreglaron sus ropas y llego Baileywick avisándoles que los invitados ya estaban llegando y bajaron tomados de las manos para recibirlos.

"Chicos se ven excelentes" - les dijo Sofia a Vivian, James, Amber y Desmond cuando llegaron - "James, ¿Peter Pan?" - preguntó divertida, solo a su hermano se le ocurría usar el disfraz de tal personaje.

"Ya sabes que es un inmaduro y el disfraz le queda como anillo al dedo" - rodó los ojos su hermana mayor.

"Hey, yo puedo usar el disfraz que yo quiera y además, ¿el conde Dracula?" - se burlo el oji pardo de su cuñado.

"¡Sigue hablando y te chupare la sangre, rubio!" - contraatacó el oji verde oscuro.

"¡Mejor rubio que negro, vampiro roba hermanas!" - pronto cayeron en un fuego cruzado que hasta unas moscas que pasaban por allí acabaron muertas por estar en medio.

"¡Hugo, basta!" - regaño Sofia a su esposo.

"¡James!" - Vivian hizo lo propio con el suyo.

Como si fueran un par de niños discutiendo se cruzaron de brazos dándose la espalda y sus esposas suspiraban sintiendo que no había remedio para estos dos.

"Mi hermano es tan infantil" - hablo la reina de Satin con una gota en la cabeza igual que su esposo.

En ese momento llegó el carruaje del rey Nicolás y su padre, Rodrigo, les asombro ver que el mismo no traía disfraz alguno, solo un antifaz negro y un traje que le hacía juego pero lo que más los dejo sin habla fue ver a Nicolás salir con el mismo disfraz de Hugo, idéntico, la única diferencia era el color de cabello y ojos.

Ambos monarcas se quedaron mirando por unos cuantos minutos, de arriba a abajo de abajo hacia arriba, y los otros igual.

"Vaya, quien lo diría, rey Hugo tenemos el mismo disfraz, que coincidencia" - Hugo no respondió solo frunció ligeramente el ceño - "Perdón no sabía que te disfrazarías de lo mismo que yo, lo siento, si quieres me voy"

"No, está bien, no...no tienes que irte, no hay problema" - hablo Hugo siendo justo pero al mismo tiempo con algo de molestia.

"Bueno, te lo agradezco" - respondió inocentemente el chico para luego volverse a ver a Sofia - "Sofia, te ves increíble" - le dijo tomando la mano de la oji azul y besándola con delicadeza.

Hugo lo miro con enojo y jaló a Sofia de la cintura extrañándole un poco - "Si, gracias, es que mi esposa es muy hermosa, no importa que se ponga siempre se verá increíble" - respondió haciendo énfasis en mí y para sorpresa pero también agrado de la joven reina su esposo la beso en frente de todos, quienes alzaron una ceja en confusión pero ciertamente notaban los celos que tenía, hasta Rodrigo también lo tenía pero no por confusión sino por estar impresionado de la actitud del chico.

"Bueno, es verdad, la reina Sofía de Enchancia es muy linda" - respondió viendo con dolor como después de besarse Hugo y Sofia se miraban sonrojados y felices el uno al otro, así que decidió saludar a los mellizos Amber y James - "Ustedes deben ser los hermanos de Sofia, soy Nicolás, rey de Aztlan y este es mi padre, Rodrigo"

"He...si, Sofia y Hugo ya nos habían contado sobre ustedes, un placer, Amber reina de Satin y este es mi esposo, el rey Desmond" - respondió Amber con una reverencia junto con su marido.

"Y yo soy James, el rey de Zuamria y esta es mi esposa Vivian" - se presentó el rubio de la misma forma que su hermana.

"¿Y dónde está Garrick?, es que quisiera verlo para charlar" - preguntó Rodrigo fingiendo interés.

En ese momento Hugo reaccionó ante el nombramiento de su padre.

"Mi papa no está, tuvo que irse de viaje a Norberg, un amigo le envió un mensaje para invitarlo a una excavación importante" - le explico viéndolo con la misma cara que a su hijo.

Garrick no había querido irse porque estaba preocupado por ellos pero Hugo lo convenció de que podrían con Rodrigo y sus maldades, así que aceptó pero asegurando que pronto volvería.

"Oh, qué lástima y yo que quería hablar del pasado con él" - sonrío mezquino el villano.

Todos lo vieron sin decir nada, ya sabían cómo era en realidad pero aún no era el momento para decirlo, sentían pena por Nicolás, ya que no tenía idea de la verdadera naturaleza de su padre.

Al rato, la fiesta iba muy bien, a todos les encanto, comían, reían, bailaban, Jade y Ruby llegaron algo tarde pero se pusieron al corriente con las demás.

"Espero que Joel no le dé mucho que hacer a mi mamá, ¿cómo está el pequeño Andrew, Amber? - preguntó la morena a la reina de Satin.

"Muy bien, está muy hermoso y adorable, cada día se parece más a su papá" - contestó feliz, Andrew se quedo su mucama ya que aún era muy pequeño para una fiesta así.

Sofia notó lo incomoda que se sentía Vivian al escuchar a su hermana y su mejor amiga hablar de sus hijos, así que pensó en una coartada.

"Oye Vivian, me ayudas a buscar más comida que ya se acabo un poco" - la chica asintió sin entender pero la sigilo hasta la cocina.

"Sofia..." - iba a preguntar porque había dicho eso pero ella habló primero.

"Vivian, sé que te preocupa que aún no tengas hijos y te entristece ver a los demás hablar de ello pero no debes sentirte así, James te ama y sé que pronto tendrán un bebé, ya verás" - le animó conociendo su miedo.

"Gracias Sofia, por cierto quería preguntarte, ¿estás bien?, parece que estuvieras triste" - su mejor amiga la miro asombrada, ¿era tan fácil leer sus emociones?

"Si, es Hugo, es que…van dos veces que rechaza tener intimidad conmigo y desde que llegaron Nicolás y su padre, ha estado muy cerrado, ya no despertamos juntos como antes, tengo miedo de que...se esté des enamorando de mi…." - la oji azul no pudo contener las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar.

"No, eso no es posible Sofia, Hugo te ama, es muy poco probable que eso pase, han pasado por mucho para llegar aquí, no te rindas" - sonrío su amiga y cuñada.

"Si, tienes razón" - salieron de la cocina y al regresar a la fiesta, vieron a Hugo con una mujer pero parecía que el rey no estaba muy contento de verla.

"Vamos Hugo, no puedes odiarme para siempre" - escucharon decir de la joven de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos morados, muy bella, estaba disfrazada de bruja.

"Deja de molestarme Rebeca, ya no soy un niño ingenuo y además estoy casado con la mujer que amo, lo nuestro está en el pasado, ¿quedó claro?" - le respondió con desprecio el rey de Enchancia.

"Te casaste con ella solo para olvidarme a mí, yo nunca te he dejado de amar Hugo, no puedes perdonarme por lo que sucedió" - le preguntó con aspecto lloroso.

"Yo te perdone hace mucho pero no te amo, Sofia es mi esposa, la mujer que me enseñó el verdadero amor, lo siento, será mejor que te busques a alguien más, adiós" - quiso irse pero ella no lo dejo.

"Pero Hugo…" - intento retenerlo pero Sofia separó su mano de la muñeca del oji verde oscuro.

"Hola, soy Sofia, la esposa de Hugo, ¿todo bien amor?" - preguntó fingiendo desconcierto, conservando sus modales a pesar de que la sangre le hervía y tenía ganas de tomar aquella mujer por el pelo y sacarla de allí a patadas pero no iba a hacer una escena de celos frente a todos.

"Yo soy Rebeca, princesa de Malin, conozco a Hugo desde la infancia, fui su novia cuando teníamos 8" - contestó sin rodeos.

La oji azul apretó los puños de la rabia que sentía quería llamar a los guardias para que sacar a discretamente a la mujer pero tuvo una mejor idea, así como su esposo había hecho hace unos minutos, lo jaló de las ropas y lo beso con pasión, tomándolo por sorpresa al principio pero luego comenzó a corresponderle de la misma manera frente a la chica siendo observados con una sonrisa de triunfo por las chicas mientras que Desmond, Frederick y James, estaban asombrados de ver a Sofia actuar así.

La chica no pudo más y se alejó de allí sintiendo que le habían declarado la guerra, esto no se quedaba aquí según ella, Rodrigo había visto todo y la siguió.

"Es una lástima, yo creo que el rey Hugo y usted harían una estupenda pareja" - le hablo con cinismo el hombre.

"¿Que, quien es usted?"- preguntó confusa y algo asustada.

"Tu nuevo aliado" - le respondió con una vil sonrisa.

Los reyes de Enchancia continuaban besándose pero sus bocas necesitaban oxígeno y se separaron respirando con dificultad, juntaron sus frentes sonrientes y ella se refugió feliz en sus brazos, ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas, se sentía algo apenada, nunca había sido tan celosa pero ver a aquella mujer tan cerca de su esposo le producía un gran enojo y sentía que tenía que defender lo suyo.

Hugo sonrió contento esta solo le decía que su mujer lo amaba solo a él, lo había celado frente a su ex de la niñez, ese tipo debe estar equivocado porque Sofia lo amaba a él y a nadie más.

Nicolás veía con tristeza a la pareja desde lejos pero lo entendía, sin embargo su padre no lo veía así, en sin segundo los ojos del chico perdieron sus pupilas y sonrío como su padre viendo a la reina Sofía como su objetivo.

La fiesta continuó tranquilamente, sin ningún problema, Sofia estaba buscando a su esposo pero no lo veía por ninguna parte hasta que encontró una nota en la mesa más cercana a ella, sin poder contener la curiosidad leyó lo que decía y se emociono, era para ella de su esposo.

 ** _Para Sofia._**

 ** _Te espero en el jardín._**

 ** _Hugo._**

Si, no había duda era su letra así que salió a toda velocidad a los jardines del palacio, ya que era de noche todo estaba oscuro y casi no podía ver nada pero puedo distinguir a lo lejos una figura masculina de espaldas, con el disfraz de su esposo, seguro era él.

Se acerco sigilosa y le tapo los ojos y él se volteó y rápidamente la beso pero la joven reina noto inmediatamente algo extraño, estos labios no se sentían como los de su esposo, es más, no le producían los mismos sentimientos, algo muy extraño pasaba aquí. Abrió los ojos y se separó rápidamente del hombre que estaba frente a ella con las manos en la boca presa del susto y pánico que sentía.

Esa persona era... ¡Nicolás!, no entendía nada, esto estaba muy mal, con razón su cuerpo le decía que este no era su marido.

El joven despertó de su trance, sin saber cómo había llegado hasta allá pero al ver a la reina de Enchancia parada frente a él, temblando y con el rostro asustado se preocupó.

"¿Sofia qué pasa?, estas pálida" - preguntó con sutileza.

"¡Oh, por favor perdóname, yo...pensé...pensé que tu...tú eras...Hugo y...te bese...lo siento!" - tartamudeo con lagrimas, se sentía terrible, pensaba que el error lo había cometido ella, había besado otros labios que no eran los de su esposo, unos labios que no le producían nada y esa había sido la clave para darse cuenta a tiempo, sin embargo no le sirvió para lo peor.

Hugo, quien había recibido una nota igual de parte de ella, lo había visto todo, sintiendo que su corazón se rompía, su peor miedo se había hecho realidad, lo que ese hombre le dijo se había cumplido, ella había encontrado su verdadero destino y él no estaba en el panorama del mismo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos corrió directo a su habitación, tenía rabia y una enorme tristeza, así que hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

Mientras que Sofia no sabía cómo clamarse, casi aprecia un zombi en vida y lo que le faltaba.

"Oh, allí está reina Sofía, la fiesta ya va a terminar y es hora de despedir a los invitados" - hablo siempre cálidamente Baileywick.

"Yo… Baileywick por favor hazlo tú, ¡yo no...no puedo!" - así dejo a su mayordomo mirándola confundido y como su marido corrió a su habitación y se tiro en su cama llorando a mares.

Al rato todo era calma en el castillo, ella se preparó para dormir, aunque no sabía si contarle todo a él, Hugo, solo fue un malentendido, seguro lo entendería, ¿no?, ahora que lo pensaba, no lo había visto desde entonces, ya debería de estar con ella durmiendo pero no estaba, se colocó su bata y salió en su búsqueda, se encuentro con Marcie que llevaba algunas sabanas y mantas a una habitación del otro pasillo.

"Ah, perdona, Marcie ¿has visto a mi esposo?" - le preguntó tímida, siendo un matrimonio debería de saber dónde estaba.

"Oh, mi reina, pensé que lo sabía" - exclamó con asombro la mujer.

"¿Saber qué?, ¡¿le pasó algo?!" - preguntó con miedo.

"No, majestad, está bien, es que...su esposo dijo que iba a dormir en otra habitación y pensamos que usted lo sabía" - se excusó un poco temerosa Marcie, no de su reina sino del problema que sus palabras podrían causar.

En ese momento Sofia sintió una opresión en su pecho, ¿cómo que Hugo iba a dormir en otra habitación?, regreso a la suya, la que se supone también era de esposo y busco por toda la habitación pero no había nada de él, ni su ropa, ni sus corbatas, perfumes, nada, ninguna de sus cosas estaban, ¿sería posible que él viera..?, no, no es posible, lo hubiera sentido.

Tratando de conservar la calma, salió a la habitación de la cual vio a Marcie entrar, Hugo ya estaba en su piyama, listo para dormir.

"Hugo, ¿me puedes explicar qué sucede?, ¿por qué de la noche a la mañana decides irte de nuestra recámara y dormir en otra?" - le exigió, estaba cansada de sentirlo distante y molesto.

La miro con tristeza, dolor, el recuerdo de verla besándose con Nicolás era aplastante, como un puñal que se le clavaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, ese imagen había sido un mensaje, una prueba concisa de que lo que ese hombre le había dicho era cierto, Sofia no era suya y ahora la perdería. Sentía rabia y odio pero hacia él mismo, nunca contra ella, jamás contra ella, solo se estaba cumpliendo lo que su futuro marcaba, ella no sabía nada, era perfectamente consciente de que Sofia jamás querría lastimarlo.

Pero ahora no sabía qué decirle, como ocultarle que lo había visto, aún con todo no quería verla junto a ese, podría parecer que era el malo de la historia pero quería estar seca de ella los últimos días que le quedaban antes de que por fin se diera cuenta y se fuera dejándolo solo, llámamelo miedo y si, lo aceptaba, tenía miedo de perderla antes de tiempo, no quería escuchar de su boca lastima y compasión.

"¡Hugo, por favor di algo!" - exigió desesperada para luego pensar más razonablemente, no podía ser egoísta - "¿Sabes?, tal vez… lo mejor sería que…nos..."

Abriendo bastante los ojos la tomo de los brazos asustándola mientras la zarandeaba – "¡ESO JAMAS!, nunca lo permitiré, jamás, primero muerto, ¡¿oíste?!" - los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas, la estaba asustando - "¡Me mato, me mato, antes de que eso llegue a pasar!"

El pavor y el terror se apoderaron de él, lo estaban volviendo loco, esto le sonaba a divorcio, algo que no quería, si, quería que fuera feliz pero no, no quisiera escuchar esas palabras de ella, prefería morirse antes que eso.

"¡Hugo, ¿qué pasa?, me estás lastimando!" - sollozo la pobre pero él también parecía querer llorar - "¡cálmate, cálmate!"

La vio a los ojos y solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, por segunda vez en la vida la estaba lastimando, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas por su culpa, una vez más era él el culpable de su tristeza - "Sofia…" - la soltó rápidamente y le dio la espalda, no soportaba verla llorar, menos si él tenía la culpa - "Por favor no puedo hablar ahora...por favor retírate...estere durmiendo un tiempo aquí...luego te explicaré…pero por favor..sal"

Sin decir nada salió de la recámara de regreso a la suya, sin ver cómo él se sentaba en el borde de la cama, permitiendo, como pocas veces lo hacía, que de sus ojos salieran rios de lágrimas, de desesperación y angustia, dolor y sufrimiento, habían tenido su primera pelea marital y de qué manera.

Ella solo había querido decirle que tenían que alejarse de las responsabilidades y a hablar con sinceridad, tal vez, solo dormir una noche separados para pensar y después charlar sin esconder nada para poder encontrar una solución al día siguiente.

Esa noche ambos apenas pudieron dormir, las camas se sentían frías sin el calor del otro y lo poco que pudieron descansar lo habían hecho en medio del llanto.

Y mientras ellos sufrían un ser maligno se regocijaba de su perversa acción.

Rodrigo estaba muy feliz, su plan marchaba sobre ruedas, gracias al maleficio controlador, tenía el poder de controlar los movimientos y pensamientos de su hijo, lo había obligado a escribirle aquella nota usando la letra de Hugo, que conocía, gracias a que las invitaciones para ir a Enchancia las escribió el mismo, por su culpa los jóvenes reyes de Enchancia estaban pasando por el dolor más amargo para dos personas que se aman como nunca, estar separados, hacerse daño sin saberlo y sin intención de hacerlo, todo era parte de su plan.

"Ya falta poco, mi hijo me ha ayudado sin saberlo, el matrimonio de Hugo y Sofia pende de un hilo y con unos empujones más terminara de romperse y la chica estará libre para ser la esposa de Nicolas y tendremos poder sobre este reino y por fin cumpliré mi venganza, lo que me recuerda..." - volvió su vista a una sombra detrás de él - "¿cumpliste con la orden?"

"Sí, señor, solo quedó el carruaje destruido y el cochero perdió el conocimiento, probablemente quede en coma, a pesar de que intento detenernos lo vencimos fácilmente, está esperando que usted lo vea en uno de los calabozos" - respondió el figura extraña.

"Perfecto, mañana en la mañana les llegara una pequeña sorpresa a los reyes de Enchancia" - río con malicia, su venganza estaba tomando fuerza y no se detendría hasta llegar al final.

Un nuevo día y Sofia se despertó con el ánimo por los suelos, había tenido la peor noche de su vida y Hugo estaba igual, ninguno tenía ganas de hacer algo, sentían que su mundo se desmoronaba para convertirse en sombras oscuras y grises.

Mientras iban al gran comedor se encontraron y se miraron tan solo por unos segundos para luego bajar la mirada, miradas dolorosas eran las que tenían en este momento, ¿cómo habían llegado a esto?

De repente Baileywick llego apresurado llamándoles.

"Baileywick, ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué llegas así?" - le preguntó Sofia preocupada, nunca había visto a su mayordomo en ese estado.

"Rey Hugo, tengo malas noticias...muy malas..." - respondió tratando de recuperar el aire.

"¿A qué te refieres?" - quiso saber esperando que no fueran peores que lo que acaba de vivir la noche pasada.

"Es...sobre su padre…" - el rostro del oji verde oscuro reflejo el miedo puro - "Esta desaparecido"

Fue como si Baileywick había soltado la bomba atómica, todo estaba en silencio, ¡¿que el rey padre de Albuquerque, Garrick, estaba desaparecido?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Capituló 5**

 **Sofia The First no me pertenece.**

* * *

"¡¿Como que papá está desaparecido?!" - le grito el rey de Albuquerque, Axel, a su hermano pequeño.

Después de recibir un mensaje de su cuñada, su esposa, Astrid y él decidieron ir al castillo de Enchancia junto con sus hijas, las princesas de Albuquerque apenas tenían dos meses de nacidas pero ya se podía ver que tenían los ojos de su mamá y el cabello de su papá.

"¡Encontraron al cochero mal herido e inconsciente y el carruaje estaba destruido, revisaron todos los alrededores pero papá no estaba en ninguna parte, no hay rastros de él! - le explico a su hermano mayor en el mismo tono.

Ambos estaban muy preocupados por su padre y no tenían ni idea de que había pasado ya que el cochero acabo en coma por un severo golpe en la cabeza, dejándoles sin ninguna pista del paradero de Garrick.

"¡No puedo creerlo, no es posible!" - pronunció con rabia y desesperación el oji gris verdoso.

"Todo esto es mi culpa, no debí permitir que papá se fuera, mamá murió por mí y ahora papá está desaparecido también por mi y Sofia…" - se reprochó su hermano menor - "No hago más que darle desgracias a la gente que amo"

Axel observó a su hermano con detenimiento y algo de confusión, desde niño Hugo siempre se había culpado de la muerte de su madre y aunque ya le habían explicado que ella había muerto porque tenía que pasar, él no podía evitar echarse la culpa y ahora estaba culpándose por la desaparición de su padre, respiro profundo tratando de calmarse, le dolía ver a su hermano sufrir.

"Perdón Hugo, no quería hacerte sentir mal, es que todo esto me tiene muy alterado pero sé que tú estás pasando por lo mismo, lo siento" - le explico colocando una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

"Gracias hermano, estos últimos días no han sido fáciles para mí y con lo de papá es como la gota que derramó el vaso" - respondió masajeándose las sienes con los dedos, le dolía la cabeza, tenía demasiado estrés encima.

"¿Que quieres decir?, Hugo, ¿pasa algo malo entre Sofia y tú?" - interrogó al recordar que su hermanito la había nombrado a ella hace unos instantes.

"Oh, Sofia, no puedo creer que esto le haya pasado al Sr. Garrick" - comentaba con tristeza y pesar la esposa de Axel, Astrid, mientras cargaba a su pequeña Abigayl para dormirla.

Su esposo y ella se instalarían en el castillo hasta que apareciera su suegro y su cuñada se encargo de ayudarla a acomodar sus cosas en lo que sus esposos hablaban para hallar una solución, un plan que les ayudará a encontrar a su padre, claro que antes de irse habían dejado al hermano de este a cargo del reino y pidió que le informaran sobre cualquier cosa ya que también estaba preocupado por su hermano.

Agradecía que Sofia no le tuviera indiferencia por lo que su hermana le había hecho en el pasado, Hildegard era muy caprichosa y aún lo seguía siendo pero en menor medida y le agradaba saber que su cuñada le había perdonado.

"Si, hace unos días el estaba feliz de pasar un tiempo con nosotros y ahora no sabemos dónde está o si está bien, es horrible y más con lo que acaba de pasar" - pronunció por último distraídamente, al tiempo que arrullaba a su sobrina, Elizabeth.

"¿Qué?, ¿sucedió algo malo Sofia?, desde que llegamos he notado que Hugo y tú están muy extraños, ¿tuvieron algún problema?" - preguntó ya que tanto para ella como su esposo no había pasado desapercibido el inusual distanciamiento entre los reyes de Enchancia, algo difícil de ignorar ya que esos dos eran bien conocidos por no poder separarse uno del otro.

"Es...es que..." - Sofia lo pensó mucho, no sabía si decirle o no a otras personas sobre sus problemas con Hugo, así que decidió no decir nada, solo disfrazar la verdad - "Solo tuvimos unas diferencias, es todo, no es nada de qué preocuparse"

"¿Estás segura?, tu semblante no es el mismo de siempre y Hugo tampoco parece muy alegre y no lo digo por la desaparición de su padre" - al ser más madura que Hildegard, Astrid podía darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal a su alrededor.

"Si, no te preocupes, todo está bien, solo discutimos un poco, nada más" - respondió ocultando su tristeza con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, si tú lo dices, pero sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites" - la joven reina de Enchancia le sonrió agradecida a su cuñada.

Abrió los ojos, la cabeza le dolía, en realidad todo el cuerpo le dolía a horrores, no había casi nada y el lugar parecía húmedo y sucio, además en frente de él había unos barrotes negros, era evidente que estaba en un calabozo, la pregunta era ¿cómo había llegado allí?

Se levanto como pudo y pego sus manos a los barrotes de la pequeña ventana detrás de él para tener una idea de donde estaba pero lamentablemente solo vio el mar. De repente escuchó pasos que se acercaban hasta donde estaba, sin embargo nunca se espero ver frente a él a nada más y nada menos que a su peor enemigo, Rodrigo.

"¡Garrick!, me da tanto gusto que me visites" - le dijo fingiendo felicidad.

"¡Rodrigo, ¿que este lugar y por me trajiste aquí?!"- preguntó molesto.

"Garrick, Garrick, no seas tan desagradecido, creo que puedes adivinar la razón por la que estás aquí" - no se andaba por las ramas, iría directo al punto.

"Elizabeth me eligió a mí y no a ti, supéralo, ¿de qué te sirve tenerme aquí encerrado?, ella ya no está en este mundo" - respondió con dolor, pues pese a los años le dolía recordar que su esposa no estaba viva.

"Es verdad, pero todo esto es parte de mi maravilloso plan para apoderarme de Enchancia" - Garrick quedo sin aliento ante aquellas palabras de su enemigo.

"¡Ni se te ocurra lastimar a mi hijo!" - le exigió tratando de golpearlo pero este fue más rápido y lo esquivo.

"Oh, ¿de verdad crees que lastimaría al niño que nació de las entrañas de la mujer que tanto ame?, sin embargo, si me estorba no tendré más alternativa que acabar con él" - Garrick sintió que un frío helado lo recorría, la mirada de odio que le dirigía el rubio canoso era de muerte - "Mi plan es simple, destruir el matrimonio de la reina de Enchancia con tu hijo y luego de que se divorcien, el mío se casara con ella para ser el nuevo rey de una de las naciones más poderosas en el mundo y no te preocupes tengo una candidata para Hugo"

"Nunca te saldrás con la tuya, mi nuera y mi hijo se aman y no caerán en tus trampas" - respondió confiado, tratando de hacerlo dudar.

"Pero si ya estoy muy cerca de lograrlo, el matrimonio de Sofia y Hugo está a un paso de destruirse y debo admitirlo, tengo todo el crédito, mi magia oscura..." - sacó su varita negra con la punta blanca - "Me ha ayudado mucho a confundir la mente de tu adorado hijo, tan solo le dije que el destino de su esposa es con mi hijo, claro él no sabe que fui yo, el pobrecito ha estado tan angustiado y ahora seguro estará desecho, con un poco de ayuda del maleficio controlador obligue a Nicolás a engañar a Sofia para que lo besara él pensando que era su esposo, para cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde, Hugo lo vio todo" - hablo con felicidad por su fechoría ante el espanto de Garrick - "Pero no te afliges, pronto tu hijo vendrá a hacerte compañía. Cuando todos piensen que has muerto, tu hijo vendrá solo o si no su esposa y su hermano sufrirán las consecuencias, luego de eso Sofia quedará viuda y nunca nadie sabrá que los dos están aquí, encerrados por toda la eternidad, le declarara la guerra a Albuquerque y lo destruiría y yo cumpliré con el trato que le hice a la princesa de Malin, Hugo será como su mascota, pobre, creo que necesita un examen de la cabeza, está obsesionada con tu hijo"

El padre de Hugo y Axel apretó los dientes de la rabia que sentía, este hombre hablaba enserio, su familia estaba en peligro y él estaba encerrado sin posibilidades de hacer algo.

"Tu rabia es contra mí, deja a mis hijos y sus esposas en paz, además Sofia jamás aceptará casarse con Nicolás" - conocía el alcance del amor que su nuera sentía por su hijo menor, el corazón de Sofia siempre le pertenecería a Hugo.

"Querido Garrick, me subestimas, ella aceptara o su familia y su reino pagaran y parece que ella es una de esas que antepone su felicidad por la de la de los demás" - río con mucha seguridad.

"Elisabeth estaría avergonzada de ver en lo que te has convertido y nunca te perdonaría el que les hicieras daños a sus hijos" - le hablo con decepción para recibir la mirada más enfurecida que le haya visto a su enemigo de casi toda la vida.

Lo jaló del cabello gris con fuerza para susurrarle en el oído con mucha frialdad - "¿Crees que esto me divierte?, tú eres el que me ha orillado a esto. Me robaste a la mujer que más amaba, lo único verdadero en mi vida se fue por tu culpa y jure que te haría pagar con sangre y si tengo que deshacerme de tus hijos para cumplirlo que así sea"

Lo soltó con desprecio para luego volverse a los guardias que custodiaban el lugar.

"Vigilen cada uno de sus movimientos, regresare mañana y mucho cuidado con que logre escaparse o ustedes morirán" - los hombres tragaron duro ante la amenaza pero se hicieron los valientes.

Mientras Garrick rogaba por que sus hijos descubrieran las tretas de Rodrigo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"¡James, James!" - corría la reina de Zumaria buscando a su esposo por todo los pasillos del palacio - "¡George, ¿donde está James?!"

George era el mayordomo del castillo de Zumaria.

"Está en el jardín mi reina, paseando a su perro Rex" - respondió con respeto y amabilidad el hombre.

"Gracias" - alzando la falda de su vestido con sus manos salió rápidamente al jardín encantado de su palacio.

"¡Oye Rex, trae el palo!" - gritó James, lanzando una vara para que su perro la siguiera y se la diera de vuelta. Desde que se casó con Vivian y se mudó al castillo para ser el rey de Zumaria, se llevó a sus mascotas con él, su perro Rex y su mono Freedo, los animales se sintieron encantados de vivir con la dragona azul de la esposa de su amo, Crackel y jugar en aquel jardín encantado, además estaban los duendecillos, era muy divertido.

"¡James!" - la voz de su esposa llamándolo le hizo voltearse para verla llegar apresuradamente y con el aire casi faltándole por la carrera.

"Vivian, ¿Por qué llegas así?, ¿Qué pasó?" - le preguntó preocupado.

"Es que...mira..." - le entregó un pergamino que tenía en sus manos.

Tan pronto el joven rey de Zumaria leyó el contenido del pergamino se quedo más sorprendido que nunca - "No puedo...creerlo, ¿hace cuanto pasó esto?" - preguntó sin dejar de mirar lo que estaba escrito.

"Parece que fue durante la noche de ayer" - respondió su esposa con tristeza.

"Sofia debe estar muy angustiada" - comentó pensando en su hermana.

"Y Hugo, es su padre, ya de por sí es horrible para él recordar que su madre está muerta y ahora con la desaparición de su papá debe estar sufriendo mucho, me alegra que Sofia y él se tengan el uno al otro, se amen, su amor es lo que más necesita para afrontar esta situación" - comentó pensando en lo que su cuñada y amiga le había contado, supuso que esto los uniría más.

"Aquí dice que no hay ninguna pista de donde este el Sr. Garrick y el cochero acabo en un coma, debieron de haberlo goleado brutalmente, si se hubiera ido con un caballero se habría salvado" - razonó usando la lógica.

"Pero él no sabía que esto iba a suceder. Oh, James, quisiera poder ir a ayudar a Sofia y Hugo en este momento tan difícil" - exclamo con tristeza la reina de Zuamria.

"Yo también pero debemos terminar primero con nuestros deberes reales antes de ir pero te prometo que lo haremos, lo pronto les mandare un mensaje con todo nuestro apoyo" - su esposa asintió un poco más tranquila pero se imaginaba cómo debía estar su cuñada.

"¡Roland!, ¿viste la notica?, me la contó Marcel" - preguntaba la reina madre de Enchancia, Miranda, a su esposo.

Marcel era el mayordomo que los atendía en su nueva mansión.

"¿Cuál noticia?" - quiso saber confundido.

"Garrick, está desaparecido, desde ayer en la noche" - respondió su esposa dejándolo anonadado.

"Pero ¿no saben en dónde está?" - cuestionó preocupado, Garrick fue uno de sus mejores de amigos de la infancia.

"Lamentablemente no, encontraron el carruaje destruido y el cochero estaba tan mal herido que acabó en coma, por lo que no puede declarar, Hugo y Axel están angustiados por su papá" - respondió, recordando lo que su mayordomo le había contado.

"Debe ser horrible para ellos, primero su madre y ahora su padre" - respondió imaginándose lo peor, aunque esperaba equivocarse.

"¿Tú...crees que...él este...?" - su esposo termino la pregunta por ella.

"¿Muerto?, si, deseo con todo mi corazón que no pero es una probabilidad, una muy triste" - quería a su yerno pero le inquietaba pensar en lo que esto podría perjudicar en la felicidad de su hija, Sofia.

En el palacio de Enchancia el comisario Mails puso a la guardia real en la búsqueda incansable del padre de su nuevo rey, trabajando en conjunto con la de Albuquerque salieron a recorrer de punta a punta el bosque en el que se encontró el carruaje y al cochero pero a medida que pasaban los días no encontraban nada, los hijos de Garrick se desesperaban más al no tener ni una sola pista de su padre, mientras que sus esposas intentaban ayudarlos.

Al mismo tiempo, la relación de Sofia y Hugo estaba tanto arriba como abajo, el joven rey se apoyaba en su mujer, ella era la única que podría hacerlo sentir mejor, no perder las esperanzas pero a la vez también estaban distanciados, Hugo aún no regresaba a dormir con su esposa, dándole a cada uno las noches más amargas de su vida, ahora ambos tenían un problema, Hugo con la misma pesadilla y Sofia con la culpa de besar a otro que no era él, ambas penurias evitaban que tuvieran una vida matrimonial tranquila pero la verdad era que se necesitaban con urgencia pero sus miedos tomaban más fuerza en ellos y los alejaban.

La noticia de que el padre de Hugo desapareció, llego a los oídos de todos los reinos y muchos de sus amigos les enviaban mensajes de aliento y apoyo que agradecían enormemente, de hecho los reyes de Zuamria y los de Satin fueron a visitarlos y así como para los reyes de Albuquerque no pasó desapercibido el distanciamiento entre Hugo y Sofia, algo que puso en alerta a James, ver a su hermana tan triste y apagada no le gustaba para nada pero evitó sacar conclusiones, aunque le pidió a Baileywick que le avisara ante cualquier eventualidad y lo mismo pidió su melliza, no soportaba ver a su hermanita así.

Garrick era torturado psicológicamente por Rodrigo y sus guardias, casi no veía la luz del sol y apenas si le daban de comer pero en realidad él no tenía mucho apetito que digamos, estaba preocupado por la suerte de sus hijos y sus nueras, al igual que sus nietas, intentó llegar a los guardias para que lo dejaran salir por la culpa pero era tan fríos y mezquinos como su jefe.

Nicolás extendió su tiempo en Enchancia para ayudar a Sofia en todo lo que pudiera provocando más los celos en Hugo, El pobre hombre se sentía culpable por el deterioro en el matrimonio de la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, sin saber que su padre lo había controlado, siempre que quería hablar con Hugo sobre el tema, explicarle que no fue culpa de Sofia, el miedo de empeorar la situación se lo impedía, además, siendo razonables, este no era el momento para eso.

 **Canción :** **Un Alma Sentenciada por Thalía.**

El mes de Octubre se fue y pronto llegó noviembre y el frío del invierno se empezó a sentir, tratando de olvidarse por un momento de sus miedos y pesares, como todas las noches Hugo practicaba dos horas diarias en el gimnasio. El recuerdo de Sofia besando a Nicolás lo mataba, perdería a la mujer que amaba y por si fuera poco su padre no aparecía, así que esta era la única forma de liberar toda la rabia y el estrés que sentía.

En su habitación, Sofia terminaba de ponerse su camisón corto de ceda blanco y se miro en el espejo, pudo notar bajo sus ojos bolsas negras que delataban su insomnio, dormía muy mal, casi todas las noches lloraba por no tenerlo junto a ella, lo extrañaba tanto, extrañaba sus besos y sus caricias, sentirse mujer en sus brazos, despertar con sus ojos y su sonrisa observándole con ternura, quería pedirle que volviera, que regresaran a dormir juntos, explicarle cómo sucedieron las cosas pero sabiendo el momento por el que estaban pasando, debido a la desaparición de su suegro, se decía que era mejor esperar.

 **Amor que me desgarras, que me partes de miedo  
Que a veces te me escapas y de pronto no encuentro  
Amor de tantas dudas y remordimientos  
Que a veces me callo, que a veces me creo**

 **Amor que es tan letal como una puñalada  
Primero me hiere, después me desangra  
Amor esta locura que ha desesperado  
Amor es no tenerte y no haberte olvidado**

"Hugo" - acaricio con sus dedos su anillo de compromiso y el de matrimonio y a su memoria llego el recuerdo de ese hermoso día y su noche de bodas, su primera vez, la primera noche que compartieran como marido y mujer, se sintió tan dichosa de que él la amara, todos los problemas parecían lejanos en ese entonces, casi podría jurar que en medio de la noche escuchaba su voz llamándola.

Quería verlo así fuera de lejos, así que conociendo su rutina diaria se colocó su bata del mismo tipo que su camisón y se fue al gimnasio, al llegar se sonrojó violentamente al verlo solo con sus pantalones, su pecho firme y masculino estaban a la vista y también podía ver su ancha espalda, esa en la que tantas noches se sostenía, algunas veces con sus uñas, dejándole marcas de estas, para no desfallecer presa del placer que sentía con sus besos y caricias, quería volver aquellos momentos de gozo y plenitud con su marido, se sentía casi como si Dios la hubiera sentenciado a no poder estar con él debido a que beso, sin querer, unos labios que no eran los suyos.

Lo vio entrenar, sus movimientos eran más rápidos y más ágiles que antes, sonrío, claro que si, su esposo era fuerte y siempre lograba lo que se proponía, se sentía casi como una extraña, como si le estuviera prohibido estar allí mirándolo, tener unas ganas incontrolables de besarlo y que él la hiciera suya una vez más, era irónico pues ella estaba en todo su derecho, era su esposa, su amante, suya para siempre.

Suspiro, a veces quería volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar la historia, que nunca hubieran tenido estos problemas y que su suegro estuviera a salvo con ellos.

 **Toda mi vida se apaga, mi mundo se ciega  
Amor es pedirte y gritarte que vuelvas  
Que estoy de bajada, mi alma está en quiebra  
Hoy quiero pedirte y gritarte que vuelvas**

 **Amor es decirte mi amor que vuelvas por favor  
A que condena y que dolor me has sentenciado**

"¿Sofia?" - abrió los ojos asustada y apenada, la había descubierto.

Al mirarlo de nuevo se dio cuenta de que la observaba con una mezcla de confusión y tristeza así que pronunció lo que único que se le venía a la mente - "Ho...ho...hola" - estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza, se sentía como si fueran novios otra vez y él la atrapaba observándole.

Por su parte él estaba perdido en su sensual figura claramente delineada bajo aquel camisón fino, quería tomarla en sus manos, atrapar sus labios entre los suyos hasta quedar sin aire, volver a sentir su cuerpo reaccionar al suyo, amarla, amarla como nunca antes lo había hecho, dormir sin ella era un infierno, estar cerca de ella y no poder besarla, tocarla, era un verdadero calvario, maldecía el recuerdo de verla con Nicolás, era como si ella estuviera prohíba para él.

 **Amor eres tú la verdad de mi tiempo  
Mi dulce, mi amado, mi casa, mi templo  
Mi amor, mi verdad, mi pasión, mi intención  
Mi secreto que viene y que va con el viento**

 **Amor eres tú, amar eres tú  
La noche y tus ojos que son gotas de luz  
Y escucho tu voz, y te siento aquí  
Y te siento inundándolo todo**

Le sonrió, siempre el verla sonrojada le parecía lo más, sexy, dulce y tierno del mundo - "¿No puedes dormir?" - le hablo con dulzura poniéndola más roja que antes.

"S...si" - no sabían que más decir, continuaron mirándose por varios minutos en silencio hasta que él tosió para disimular su nerviosismo y tomaba sus cosas para salir del lugar.

"Será mejor que vayas a dormir, ya es tarde, hasta mañana" - estaba por salir pero ella lo detuvo abrazándole por la espalda y aferrándose fuertemente a él.

"Hugo, perdóname" - murmuró escondiendo su rostro en su espalda - "Me equivoqué, por favor...regresa…regresa a nuestra habitación, te amo, te amo"

Lo sintió temblar. Y notó el asombro masculino cuando él se volteó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, ante sus palabras.

"Estas... ¿segura de lo que dices Sofia?" - lo notó inquieto, nervioso y parecía haber un toque de miedo en su mirada al preguntar- "¿no tienes ninguna duda?"

"Nunca, ¿Por qué habría de tenerlas?" - la joven le ciñó los brazos al cuello y sin importarle por una vez que pudieran ser descubiertos en tan íntima situación unió sus labios a los de su esposo con un deleite que no pudo disimular.

 **Toda mi vida se apaga, mi mundo se ciega  
Amor es pedirte y gritarte que vuelvas  
Que estoy de bajada, mi alma está en quiebra  
Hoy quiero pedirte y gritarte que vuelvas.**

 **Amor es decirte mi amor, que vuelvas por favor  
Que soy un alma en plena muerte  
Un alma que condenas y tú has sentenciado  
Un alma que de pena tú has crucificado  
Un alma que va, un alma que no está  
Un alma que se pierde en el vacio**

Mientras que él, al sentirla contra su cuerpo dulce y apasionada, un profundo suspiro de júbilo y anhelo brotó de su pecho.

"¡Sofia, Sofia!" - hablo con todo el deseo, la pasión y el amor contenido durante todo este tiempo. Sentir las pequeñas y finas manos de su esposa acariciar su piel lo volvían loco, loco de amor por ella.

"Hugo...te necesito tanto" - gimió feliz de sentir de nuevo que la besaba con intensidad, sentir que su cuerpo ardía ante cada toque, cada caricia que su esposo le hacía.

 **Toda mi vida se apaga, mi mundo se ciega  
Amor es pedirte y gritarte que vuelvas  
Que estoy de bajada, mi alma está en quiebra  
Hoy quiero pedirte y gritarte que vuelvas**

 **Amor es decirte mi amor que vuelvas por favor  
A que condena y que dolor me has sentenciado**

Le quito la bata de un tirón y le tomó en sus brazos, recostándola, con el plan de amarse allí mismo, la beso al tiempo que acariciaba sus piernas y hubieran continuado si no fuera porque una tos disimulada los interrumpió, se detuvieron en seco y cuando pusieron su vista en la persona que había hecho ese sonido se encontraron con la mirada risueña y divertida de la hermana de la novia del príncipe Iván, quien era la reencarnación actual de Clow.

"¡Oh, qué atrevidos, hacerlo en el gimnasio, huy que apasionados!" - río bastante jocosa la escandalosa princesa.

Parpadearon aturdidos para que luego sus rostros se pusieran más rojos que un tomate y gritaron al separarse totalmente avergonzados.

"Li...Lidia... ¿que...que haces aquí?" - tartamudeo Sofia queriendo al igual que su esposo que la tierra se la tragase.

Lidia era una mujer de 27 años, con buen cuerpo, el cabello negro y los ojos marrones, bastante liberar para el gusto de su familia, le encantaba hacer sonrojar a las personas sobre todo a ese par, casi siempre decía lo primero que se le venía a la mente y ya que había ido en la misma clase que Astrid y Axel, el hermano mayor de Hugo era su amor platónico, lo perseguía a casi todos lados y lo abrazaba cada vez que podía, bastante animada, algo impertinente pero no era mala solo le gustaba bromear con los demás.

 **(El personaje de Lidia está basado en el de Nakuru Akisuki, alias Ruby Moon de Sakura Card Captor)**

"Llegué hace poco, Baileywick me recibió pero me dijo que lo espera en el salón del trono mientras los buscaba para avisarles pero me aburrí así que decidí pasear por el palacio pero cuando estaba cerca de aquí pude escuchar algunos...ruidos extraños y miren mi sorpresa, encontrarlos en semejante situación, ¡Chicos, nunca me imagine que ustedes aquí, en pleno gimnasio!" - no pudo evitar las carcajadas que esto le provocaba, era demasiado cómico para ella.

"¿Se puede saber a qué viniste?" - preguntó Hugo con un tick en el ojo y una vena marcada en la frente, a pesar de que era mayor que él le molestaba su desfachatez.

"Oh, no seas tan gruñón, Hugito" - la vena en la frente del peli negro se hizo más grande - "Mi querido cuñado me mando para ver cómo estaban, después de enterarse de la desaparición de Garrick, se preocupó pero como tiene muchos deberes reales molestos por cumplir me mando a mí, al principio me quejaba pero al ver esto..." - se deshacía en carcajadas la mujer.

"¡Lidia!" - gritó toda azorada la joven reina de Enchancia.

"Bueno, bueno, no se molesten" - en ese momento llego Baileywick.

"Princesa Lidia, la estuve buscando por todo el castillo" - volteo su vista hacia dónde estaban sus reyes - "Oh, veo que ya encontró a la reina Sofía y el rey Hugo. Majestades, la princesa ha venido a quedarse por un tiempo, al parecer" - mencionó puesto a que sabía que para que alguien se quedara en el castillo tenía que ser con el permiso de sus reyes.

"Descuida Baileywick, soy como de la familia de Hugo y Axel, ¿verdad Hugo?" - preguntó segura de que el chico no se negaría a dejarla quedarse el tiempo que quisiera.

"Sí, claro, quédate" - hablo encogiéndose de hombros pero aún con molestia por el comportamiento de la chica.

"¡Gracias!" - en ese momento se le quedo viendo a Sofia para después abrazarla - "¡Oh, Sofi, te ves tan bonita y hermosa!, con razón tienes a media realeza masculina detrás de ti" - comentó con toda la intención de que Hugo la escuchara - "Los hombres te miran al pasar pero tú al único que ves al amargado de tu esposo"

"¡Oye!" - salto el otro enojado, mientras Sofia tenía una pequeña gota en la nuca.

"No me digas que no te has dado cuenta Hugo, al igual que tú tienes tus admiradoras, ella también tiene los suyos y si te descuidas te la pueden quitar" - explicó la joven trayendo de regreso los miedos y los malos recuerdos a la mente de los jóvenes reyes de Enchancia y haciendo que aquella muralla invisible entre ambos se formara de nuevo - "¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué dije?"

Se desconcertó al ver el semblante apático y triste de la pareja.

"Baileywick, lleva a Lidia a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, por favor" - el mayordomo respondió con una reverencia y una afirmación - "Bueno, iré a mi recámara, hasta mañana"

Tomó sus cosas y salió ante la mirada de todos.

"Un segundo, ¿qué pasa aquí?, ustedes son un matrimonio, ¿no?, ¿cómo es eso que él está durmiendo en otra habitación?, ¡explíquenme, que no entiendo!" - pidió anonadada, no comprendía que estaba pasando y la verdad le preocupaba, les tenía mucho cariño a ambos.

Sofia sólo miraba a la dirección por donde se había ido su esposo, había estado muy cerca de reconciliarse, no le echaba la culpa a Lidia, ella no tenía idea de sus problemas pero le hundirá gustado que por fin estos se acabaran y que su marido y ella volvieran a ser los mismos de antes. Sin poder contener sus lágrimas salió corriendo hacia su recámara tratando de que nadie la viera llorar, dejando a Lidia sorprendida, esta miro a Baileywick en busca de respuestas.

"Le contaré mientras la llevo a su cuarto" - respondió con un suspiro triste, y así la condujo hasta este mismo, él no era de andar ventilando los problemas de sus reyes pero sentía que esta chica podría ayudarlos a volver a la felicidad que tenían antes.

Más tarde todos en el castillo estaban ya dormidos.

Luego pasar un rato llorando, Sofia cayó en los brazos de Morfeo parecía tranquila pero en su mente era lo contrario.

"¿Dónde estoy?, ¿qué es este lugar tan oscuro?" - preguntó mientras caminaba buscando algún punto con luz o una salida pero no, no había más que oscuridad.

"Bienvenida, Reina Sofia" - escucho de una voz tétrica de hombre, detrás de ella.

Al volcarse la joven reina pego un brinco y un grito de susto salió de su boca al ver aquella persona con ropas que lo hacían parecer la misma muerte, en pocas palabras era el mismo ser que ya se le había presentado a Hugo en sus sueños, aunque claro, ella no lo sabía.

"¿Quién es usted?" - quiso saber pensando que él podía mostrarle una salida pero en cambio le dio la misma sonrisa fría que a su esposo, que la hizo sentir un escalofrío tremendo.

"No tema majestad, no quiero hacerle daño, solo soy una persona que puede ver el destino de cada persona y he venido a decirle algo muy importante" - explicó sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara.

"¿El destino de las personas, eso es posible?" - interrogó, no sabía que hubiera personas con ese tipo de poder, pensaba que Clow era el único que podía hacerlo.

"Así es, me he mostrado ante usted solo para mostrarle el verdadero destino de su esposo" - respondió.

"¿Qué?" - no entendía nada.

"Majestad, el destino de esposo no es con usted, él no le pertenece" - siguió ante el asombro y espanto de la joven - "El verdadero está a punto de cumplirse, la mujer que será el verdadero amor de su esposo está muy cerca"

"¡Eso es mentira, Hugo es mi esposo, nos amamos!" - refutó enojada.

"¿Está segura reina Sofia?, ¿no ha tenido problemas con su marido?" - preguntó el ser mezquino.

La peli castaña estaba asombrada y retrocedió asustada, ¿cómo era posible que supiera eso?.

"Le mostraré cuál es esa mujer" - y del mismo modo que con Hugo le mostró imágenes de Rebeca y este mismo besándose con gusto.

"¡No, no puede ser!" - gritó aterrorizada.

"Lo lamento, pero es la única verdad" - respondió aquel espantoso hombre.

"¡No, no es cierto, no es cierto!, ¡NO ES CIERTO!" - gritó abriendo los ojos enseguida encontrándose de nuevo en su habitación y respirando con dificultad, todo el lugar en donde debería estar él pero no había nadie, solo un espacio frío y vacío y escondiendo la cara en sus rodillas volvió llorar de impotencia y dolor.

Mientras que al otro extremo del reino, Rodrigo se sentía feliz y poderoso, de nuevo su táctica había tenido éxito y esta vez en Sofia.

"Oh, es tan regocijante que plan funcione tan bien, ¿qué te pareció?" - le preguntó a su acompañante.

"Perfecto, así Hugo será solo para mí, como siempre debió ser, esa entrometida pagará por habérmelo robado" - comentó Rebeca con odio profundo hacia la reina de Enchancia, para luego pegarse provocativamente a Rodrigo - "Somos grandes socios, ¿no crees?"

"Tienes toda la razón" - respondió en el mismo tono el villano mientras le daba una copa con champán a la joven y él tomaba otra - "un brindis por nuestra gran sociedad y por la infelicidad de nuestros enemigos"

Chocaron copas y bebieron el contenido con satisfacción.

"Y ahora, ¿qué sigue?" - preguntó sinuosa, mientras le quitaba la corbata al hombre.

"Ahora solos queda hacerle creer con hechos a la reina que tú eres el verdadero amor de su esposo y la tendremos en nuestras manos" - rieron felices por sus villanías.

"Maravilloso" - y con eso se besaron, era claro que esta chica no era fiel a nadie, su relación era solo placer en general, algo típico en dos personas que no tienen corazón.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capituló 6**

 **Sofia The First no me pertenece.**

* * *

El mes de diciembre llego y Wassailia también, la familia real no se sentía con ganas de festejar ya que todavía no había ninguna señal de vida de Garrick pero no por ello dejarían que las familias de los habitantes del reino, en especial los niños, no pudieran celebrar las fiestas, sin embargo en los deseos de todos estaba el que el padre de su rey apareciera, sano y salvo.

Tan pronto los padres de Garrick se enteraron de su desaparición pensaron en ir a Enchancia para ver a sus nietos y bisnietas pero debido al extenso trabajo que tenían solo la madre de este pudo ir pero eso no significaba que su esposo no estuviera preocupado por su hijo mayor, tan pronto se desocupara iría para allá, la abuela de Hugo y Axel también se instaló en el castillo hasta que apareciera su hijo.

Y así como todos los que conocían a Hugo y Sofia se dio cuenta del distanciamiento que tenían pero su nieto solo le dijo que era por la situación con su padre y por el momento le creyó.

Cuando Axel supo que Lidia estaba en el palacio casi le da un infarto, en cambio para la chica fue una gran alegría verlo y a pesar de que aún le parecía lindo y guapo, no lo persiguió ya que ahora estaba casado y en realidad eso no le molestaba, la muchacha quedó totalmente asombrada al saber por boca de Baileywick lo que les sucedía a ese par, bueno, en realidad, sólo sabía lo poco que el mayordomo conocía pero así como Cedric y Axel, tenía la impresión de que alguien estaba tratando de romper el matrimonio de Hugo y Sofia, la buena noticia es que se llevaba perfecto con la abuela de Axel y Hugo, eran como dos gotas de agua, y eso que no eran familia.

Sofia estaba cada día más decaída, triste, aquel horrible sueño le inquietaba, ella era la esposa de Hugo, no esa mujer, no podía creer que Hugo no le perteneciera pero ¿podría ser posible?

Hugo por su parte no estaba mejor, estaba igual o peor que ella, casi no comía y se encerraba en su despacho hasta que anochecía, algunas veces tuvo que ceder a los regaños de su abuela para que comiera con todos pero cuando ambos esposos estaban en un mismo lugar evitaban la mirada y el poder cruzar alguna palabra, era un calvario para ambos.

Para el disgusto de Hugo y mala suerte de Sofia, la princesa de Malin, Rebeca, iba seguida al castillo fingiendo preocupación por Garrick y con el supuesto interés de hacer un tratado de comercio con Enchancia, por lo que a los reyes no les quedaba más opción que soportarla. Sofia sentía que la sangre le hervía cada vez que la vía muy cerca de su marido pero también le asustaba, ya que podría significar que era verdad lo que ese ser le había dicho. Rebeca y Rodrigo seguían trabajando juntos y también otras cosas, total, eran tal para cual.

Garrick estaba que casi perdía sus fuerzas pero aún se mantenía firme y no se dejaría vencer por su enemigo, varias veces sentía como si alguien lo estuviera cuidando, precisamente, un día llegó a sentir que alguien le acariciaba la mejilla, al abrir los ojos vio el rostro de su esposa mirándolo con suma preocupación parpadeo varias veces pero ya no había nadie.

El año se fue rápidamente y llego Enero pero aún los problemas estaban sin resolverse y lo peor era que...

"¡¿Cómo que el consejo real de Albuquerque declarara a mi padre muerto?!" - gritaron molestos, los hijos de Garrick.

"Lo lamento, pero me lo informó el capitán de su guardia real rey Axel, al llevar desaparecido dos meces y no haber ninguna señal de vida, han decidió darlo por muerto y retirar a la guardia de la búsqueda, aunque también me comentó que su tío y su abuelo están haciendo lo posible porque no se cancele, y claro, nosotros seguiremos hasta que usted nos diga rey Hugo o hasta que lo encontremos" - respondió firme y leal el comisario de la guardia real de Enchancia.

"Bien, le agradecemos que nos lo haya contado capitán Mails y si, la búsqueda continuará, mi hermano se encargará de hablar con el consejo real de Albuquerque, puede retirarse" - respondió Hugo sintiendo que el estrés lo estaba matando.

El hombre dio una última reverencia y salió del lugar para que los hermanos suspiraran pasándose la mano por el pelo producto de la desesperación.

"No puedo creer que esos ancianos anticuados sean tan estúpidos como para dejar la búsqueda de papá, esto tiene que ser obra de Luis, nunca lo quiso" - le comento molesto su hermano mayor refiriéndose al conde de Albuquerque.

"Si, es lo más probable, arshg" - se quejó tocándose la cabeza, el dolor era horrible.

"Hermano, ¿estás bien?, ¿tienes jaqueca?" - le preguntó revisándole.

"Si, es insoportable, me preocupa todo esto y también..." - estuvo a punto de decirle lo de sus problemas con Sofia pero prefirió no hacerlo.

"¿También qué?, Hugo, ¿Qué ibas a decir?" - quiso saber, desde que llegó con su familia al castillo supo que algo andaba mal, más allá de la desaparición de su padre.

"No, nada, no es nada" - respondió tomando una medicina para el dolor de cabeza.

"Mira, ya estoy cansado de me estés escondiendo los problemas que tienes, soy tu hermano mayor, te conozco y tus mentiras no funcionan conmigo, ¿ya no confías en mí?" - le preguntó serio.

"Axel..." - observó a su hermano, lo estaba mirando con aquella mirada de dime lo que te pasa o lo voy a descubrir, suspiro, sabía que no tenía otra opción - "Ok, ok, te diré lo que me sucede pero no se lo dirás a nadie"

Hugo procedió a contarle a su hermano todo lo que le había pasado desde que tuvo el sueño hasta ahora y este casi no lo podía creer.

"No, Hugo, eso no puede ser verdad, Sofia jamás besaría a otro por querer hacerlo, es posible que haya estado hechizada o fue una confusión, me dijiste que Nicolás tenía el mismo disfraz que tu, esa persona debe estar buscando perjudicarte, a ti y a Sofia" - no era un tonto, era perfectamente consciente de las admiradoras que su hermano y él tenían y no podía olvidar los admiradores de Sofia.

Era probable que alguien quisiera destruir el matrimonio de su hermano menor.

"No lo sé pero estos meses han sido terribles, papá desaparece y el alejamiento de Sofia y yo me ha dejado casi fuera de órbita, ¡no sabes lo horrible que es pasar la noche sin ella, sin poder besarla, hacerle el amor, lo que me muero por abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir!" - respondió recargando su espalda en el espaldar del asiento, al tiempo que se pasaba las manos por la cabeza como si con eso su mente se aclaraba.

"Estas mal hermanito, muy mal" - comentó algo divertido su hermano mayor.

"Dime algo que no sepa" - dijo con algo de sarcasmo el joven rey.

"Hugo, créeme, Sofia te ama a TI y a nadie más, me consta tanto a mí como a todos quienes los conocemos y hemos sido testigos de la fuerza de su amor, esa es el arma más poderosa que ustedes tienen, no dejes que nadie venga a arruinar tu matrimonio, Sofia y tú no se pueden dejar vencer" - le aconsejo.

"Si, tienes razón, como desearía que papá estuviera aquí, ojalá esté bien" - mencionó angustiado por su progenitor.

"Yo también, estoy seguro de que mamá, de alguna forma, desde donde este, nos ayudará encontrarlo" - intercambiaron una mirada de melancolía, deseando que su madre estuviera viva y con ellos pero también rezando porque ella los ayudara a encontrar a su padre.

Mientras, en el jardín del palacio estaban Sofia y Astrid con las bebes disfrutando, todavía el ambiente era frío pero las pequeñas y ellas estaban bien abrigadas, la reina de Albuquerque fue a su recámara buscar unas mantas para las bebes ya que estas estaban dormidas, justamente Abigayl estaba en los brazos de Sofia, la oji azul observaba con ternura a la pequeña bebe en sus brazos.

"Tan chiquita y preciosa, ¿cómo sería si yo tuviera un bebé de Hugo?" - se preguntó a sí misma para después solar un suspiro y sus ojos se humedecieron amenazando con llorar en cualquier momento - "Un bebé, un hijo mío y de Hugo" - acaricio la suave y pequeña carita de la bebita con ternura - "Hugo, ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarnos esto?, te extraño tanto mi amor" - y una pequeña lagrima salió de su ojo izquierdo

"Disculpa la tardanza Sofia, el castillo es muy grande y hay muchos pasillos que tengo que pasar para llegar aquí, ¿cómo se portaron mis bebes?, ¿no te molestaron?" - preguntó alegre la reina de Albuquerque.

"No, para nada, se portaron a las maravillas" - respondió aparentando alegría. En ese momento llegó la abuela seguida de Lidia.

"¡Hola chicas, ¿cómo están?¡" - preguntó con gran alegría la princesa.

"Bien, ¿cómo están ustedes?" - preguntó Astrid a ambas.

"Excelente, conseguí la dirección de un guardia guapísimo" - respondió soñadora la chica.

"¡Oh, Sofia te ves tan adorable con mi bisnieta en brazos!, no puedo esperar para que Hugo y tu tengan hijos" - Sofia hizo lo posible por no mostrarse triste ante ello, como estaban y con esa pesadilla no sabía si podrían llegar a tener un bebe juntos.

"Yo...yo también" - tenía miedo de perderlo.

Las noches sin él eran horribles y solo tenía pesadillas, quería que la besara, abrazarla y volver a amarse como antes, añoraba volver a sentirse en sus brazos como la primera vez.

Para las mujeres no pasó desapercibido la tristeza en la voz de la joven reina de Enchancia, algo andaba mal con esos dos y ninguno quería decirles la verdad, lo que era bastante frustrante.

De repente se sintió mal y le dio la bebe a su cuñada diciendo que se iría a su habitación a descansar, cuando se fue las demás intercambiaron mirada preocupadas, la salud de Sofia y Hugo estaba peor cada día que pasaba. Mientras camina por los pasillos se encontró con Bayliwcik.

"Reina Sofia, ¿está bien?, se ve muy agotada" - preguntó el mayordomo.

"Si, solo necesito descansar un poco, es todo" - una pregunta se instaló en su mente, tenía la enorme necesidad de verlo, quizás hablar sobre cómo iba la búsqueda de su papá, después de todo le tenía mucho cariño a Garrick –"Bayliwcik, ¿dónde está mi esposo?"

"En su despacho" - ya iba darle las gracias pero el hombre de cabello gris continuo - "Hablando con la princesa de Malin"

"¿Qué?" - preguntó asustada, esa mujer de nuevo estaba dentro de su castillo, con su esposo, apretó los puños y frunció el ceño, estaba cansada de soportarla.

"Si, acaba de llegar" - explicó el hombre.

"Gracias Baileywick, iré a verlo" - camino más rápido de lo que pensó, no quería dejar sola a esa tipa con su esposo.

Mientras que dentro del despacho del rey de Enchancia…

"¡Oh, Hugo, qué horror!, tú y tu hermano tienen razón, no es justo que el consejo abandone la búsqueda de tu padre, se están rindiendo muy rápido" - dijo tratando de parecer interesada.

"Gracias, si, no lo podemos probar pero pensamos que el conde Luis se está aprovechando de esto, ya que después de que Axel se convirtió en rey mi padre obtuvo el lugar como jefe del consejo y él quería ese cargo" - explicó sintiendo gran dolor en su cuerpo.

"Te noto cansado, estás pasando por mucho, ¿no?" - le dijo en el mismo tono que antes.

"Si, todo esto me esto me ha dejado sumamente exhausto" - se tocó el hombro tratando de que su dolor disminuyera...

"Debes tener una tensión en los músculos horrenda, si quieres puedo darte un masaje en los hombros, lo aprendí de uno de mis sirvientes" - se ofreció, aunque ese ofrecimiento tenía otras intenciones.

"No, gracias pero no quisiera molestarte, ya se me pasara" - dijo siendo caballeroso.

"No te preocupes, para mí será un...placer ayudarte, esto que ha pasado con tu padre es terrible y lo menos que podría hacer es quitarte la tensión" - de eso modo Hugo no pudo negarse para no hacerla sentir mal y ella felizmente se colocó detrás de él y con felicidad colocó sus manos en los hombros del joven rey comenzando a masajearlos.

"Gracias, creo que lo necesitaba" - explicó sintiéndose un poco más relajado y siendo agradecido.

"De nada, ya sabes que me encanta ayudarte" - respondió en forma de coqueteo la chica, aunque el joven no lo noto.

Aprovechando que el chico tenía los ojos cerrados se cambio de lugar poniéndose en frente de él casi plegándose a él tomándole por sorpresa y desagrado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" - trato de moverse pero el peso de la mujer sobre él no lo dejaba.

"Solo estoy reclamando lo que es mío, ¿no entiendes Hugo?, tú eres mío y no dejaré que una entrometida como Sofia se quede contigo" - remarcó acariciándole el rostro, acto que provocó escalofríos pero de repulsión en el cuerpo del joven.

"Estás loca" - respondió con molestia, intentando esquivar los labios de la mujer que quería besarlo.

La mujer sonrío confiada sabía que Sofia estaba cerca, de hecho la oji azul ya estaba por abrir la puerta.

"Sí, estoy loca pero loca de amor por ti" - cuando se escucho la manilla de la puerta girarse Hugo miro hacia al frente para ver quién era y la mujer se aprovechó uniendo sus labios a los de él dejándolo paralizado y espantado, mientras que la puerta se habría mostrando a Sofia.

La joven reina estaba anonadada, encontrar a una mujer encima de su esposo y besándolo además, no era lo que muchas mujeres deseaban, una furia inmensa la invadió y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES!?" - gritó histérica al tiempo que apartaba a la mujer de un jalón del cuerpo de su esposo y le daba una fuerte cachetada que le voló la cara a la desgraciada - "¡ALÉJATE DE MI ESPOSO!" - y le dio otra más pero del otro lado, había colmado su paciencia liberando a la leona que había en ella.

Hugo parpadeo confundido, nunca había visto a Sofia de esa forma y en realidad estaba algo paralizado por el miedo, miedo de la furia de su mujer.

La otra no parecía molesta, solo sonría triunfante.

"¿En serio crees que es tuyo Sofia?, él solo está contigo para olvidarse de mi" - río mezquina la tipa, aunque sus mejillas se podían ver las marcas rojas de las manos de Sofia.

"¡Eso es una mentira!" - desmintió Hugo levantándose de un salto del asiento, pero las mujeres lo ignoraron.

Por un momento pasó el recuerdo de aquellas palabras del ser extraño por la mente de la oji azul y apretando los dientes hablo amenazante - "Largo - de - mi - casa, ¡y no vuelvas a pisar esta lugar nunca o haré que te echen a patadas de aquí y del reino!"

"Disfrútalo mientras puedas Sofia, porque él regresará a mí cuando menos te lo esperes" - hablo venenosa como serpiente al tiempo que salía riendo.

"Sofia yo..." - hablo tratando de explicar lo sucedido pero ella no lo dejo.

"¡No, no me hables!, ¡no quiero oírte!" - le exigió muy molesta.

"Sofia escúchame por favor" - le rogó intentando de calmarla.

"¡No me interesa escucharte!, ¡yo...!" - no pudo terminar la frase ya que su cuerpo había colapsado de tanto estrés y se desmayo.

"¡Sofia!" - la llamo su esposo con desesperación tratando de despertarla pero no reaccionaba - "Sofia por favor, por favor despierta. ¡Baileywick!" - gritó en auxilio a su mayordomo, quien ante el grito de su rey corrió de inmediato al despacho para encontrar tan peculiar escena, su reina inconsciente en el piso y el esposo de esta tratando de que recobrará la conciencia.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"- preguntó bastante alarmado acercándose para revisar el pulso de Sofia, afortunadamente respiraba.

"Estábamos discutiendo y de repente se desmayo, Baileywick, llama la médico, ya" - ordenó tomándola en brazos y llevándola a la habitación para recostarla en la cama.

En ese momento llegaron todos preocupados.

"Hugo ¿qué sucedió?, oímos los gritos, ¿qué le pasó a Sofia?" - le preguntó su hermano al verlo tomar la mano de una inconsciente Sofia.

"Discutimos y se desmayo" - respondió sin dejar de observar el rostro de su amada esposa, acariciando su cabello.

"Pero ¿por qué discutieron?" - quiso saber Astrid.

"Rebeca me engaño y se me pego mientras estaba sentado y se aprovechó para besarme y Sofia lo vio, solo la parte en la que ella me besaba" - los demás quedaron sin aliento - "se enojó mucho, le fue encima a Rebeca y le dio un par de cachetadas en ambas mejillas y le exigió que se fuera"

"¡Esa maldita zorra!, es una cualquiera, todo el mundo lo sabe" - mencionó con repulsión la princesa Lidia.

"Hugo fuiste muy ingenio y ahora Sofia paga las consecuencias" - le regañó su hermano mayor. "Gracias por el regaño Axel pero en este momento no me ayuda" - replicó desesperado ya que su mujer estaba inconsciente.

"Ya sabía yo, este es una maldición que todos los hombres de nuestra familia tienen, atraer a las mujeres malvadas, su madre y yo tuvimos esos problemas antes y se lo advertí, antes de que fuera tarde, lastimosamente no pude decirle a Sofia" - se lamentaba la abuela de los hermanos - "¡Oh y mi pobre Garrick…no está!" - lloro desconsoladamente la madre del antiguo rey de Albuquerque.

" _Sofia, despierta, a la única que amo es a ti, por favor, a pesar de que no seas mía aún te sigo amando_ " - rogaba mentalmente Hugo.

El médico llego y reviso a la reina, quien ya había vuelto en sí para el alivio de todos.

"Bien majestad, al parecer tubo un desmayo debido al estrés o una gran impresión, debe cuidarse, noto que no se ha estado alimentando muy bien, debe comer para no enfermarse, le recetaré unas vitaminas y con eso recuperará el apetito" - explicó el galeno mientras escribía la prescripción médica para dársela a Hugo.

"Gracias, doctor, Baileywick lo llevará hasta la salida" - respondió estrechando la mano del hombre para después ver a su esposa que parecía tener más interés en ver la pared que a él pero lo cierto era que no quería hablarle o verle, a pesar de que la realidad era que se moría porque la abrazara y la besara pero le dolía bastante lo que había visto.

"Sofia...yo...quiero que sepas que..." - de nuevo ella lo interrumpió.

"No me interesa tu explicación Hugo, en este momento no quiero verte o oírte, sal, déjame sola, por favor" - le dijo sería aún sin voltearse a verlo aunque también era para que no la viera llorar.

"¡Sofia, por Dios! esto no es justo, déjame explicarte la verdad de lo que pasó" - le refutó disgustado.

"¿La verdad?, ¿cuál verdad?, dejaste que esa mujer, si se le puede llamar así, te besara, ¡en mi cara y en mi casa!" - respondió al fin mirándolo y mostrándole las lágrimas de sus ojos. Hugo se sintió culpable pero al mismo tiempo tenía un gran enojo ya que a su memoria llego lo sucedido en la fiesta de Halloween del año anterior - "¡Y supongo que el que tú te besaras con Nicolás no es nada, ¿verdad?!"

"Eso fue una equivocación, pensaba que eras tú" - se defendió levantándose de al cama.

"Si, me imagino" - respondió con duro sarcasmo - "¡Seguro te gusto que te besara! Sintiéndose ofendida le dio una bofetada a su esposo - "¡No me vuelvas a ofender!, no puedo creer que dudes de mi"

"Y yo no puedo cree que tu dudes de mi" - respondió en el mismo tono, ambos estaban dolidos.

"Sal de mi habitación, ¡ya!" - le exigió.

"¡Bien!, no voy a molestarte más con mi presencia" - y furioso salió tirando la puerta.

Y a grandes pasos llegar a la suya para hacer lo mismo pero con él adentro.

Mientras que en la recámara que se suponía era de ellos, Sofia se deshacía en llanto, sentía como si su mundo se hubiera acabado pero no sabía que Hugo estaba igual, lloraba y se reprochaba por haber permitido que esto pasara pero sobre todo ambos sufrían porque gracias a las mentiras de Rodrigo y su nueva aliada, creían que uno ya no amaba al otro, que el amor entre ellos no era mutuo.

"Lo escucharon, ¿verdad?" - preguntó Lidia.

Después de que Sofia despertara se fueron al salón del té para tomar un buen te que les ayudará a pasar el mal rato pero los gritos de la pareja se escuchaban por todo el palacio dejándolos más preocupados que antes.

"Nunca me imaginé que esto pasaría, esto tiene que ser obra de alguien que quiere hacerles daño, Sofia y Hugo se aman, me consta que si" - respondió Axel seriamente.

"Es cierto pero ¿quién podría ser?" - preguntó Astrid.

"¿Quién más?, Rebeca, ¡es una malvada!" - respondió aún muy molesta Lidia, quería jalarle los cabellos a Rebeca y lanzarla bien lejos y sin boleto de regreso.

"Es probable pero no tenemos pruebas" - comentó la madre de Garrick.

"Bueno, lo que necesitamos ahora es que Hugo y Sofia se reconcilien, la pregunta es ¿cómo?, tienen alguna idea" - cuestionó Astrid, en ese momento Axel tuvo una idea.

"Creo que tengo una, necesitaré enviar un mensaje a Freezenburg" - y con eso salió apurado dejando a las tres mujeres sin comprender a que se refería, en especial a su esposa.

"Oye ¿no crees que él prisionero se ve como si se fuera a morir pronto?" - preguntaba uno de los guardias a otro.

"Si, aunque no podemos ayudarle, su excelencia, el rey padre no nos permite dejarlo salir" - respondió temeroso ante la mención de su jefe.

En la celda, Garrick estaba ya con sus ropas sucias y desgastadas, su cabello suelto y desordenado y parecía que en cualquier momento desfallecería.

"Mis hijos...mis hijos...Hugo...Axel..." - era lo único que decía, los llamaba como si lo pudieran oír, era una tristeza que no lo abandonaba.

"Garrick...resiste, resiste" - escucho de una voz femenina y dulce pero angustiada por él pero cuando abrió los ojos no había nadie más que él en esa celda, a veces podría jurar que era la voz de su esposa pero eso era imposible.

"¡Mi nieto es el rey, no pueden dejarse influenciar por un hombre que siempre nos a odiado a mi hijo y a mí!" - exigía el padre de Garrick.

"Entendemos su frustración su majestad pero su hijo mayor lleva dos meces desaparecido y ya está por cumplirse el tercer mes, lo único que podemos alegar es que lamentablemente está muerto" - explicó uno de las ancianos del consejo real de Albuquerque.

"¡Es ridículo!, el cuerpo de mi hermano aún no ha sido encontrado, no se puede especular tal cosa" - reclamo el hermano menor de Garrick, sus hijos habían intentado ir hasta Albuquerque pero estaban muy ocupados con sus labores reales pero le pidieron a su padre que les informaran de todo.

"Es cierto, pero al no a ver ninguna pista más, solo podemos decir que su cuerpo se descompuso y se lo comieron los gusanos" - hablo sin ningún tipo de preocupación el conde Luis.

Padre e hijo lo vieron con rabia, sabían perfectamente que odiaba a Garrick.

"¡Cállate!, ¡mi hermano no está muerto!" - refutó intentando golpearlo, el hermano de Garrick pero su padre lo retuvo para que no cometiera una tontería.

"Luis, mi hijo es el rey padre de esta nación y el jefe del consejo real, es crucial encontrarlo inmediatamente y sabes que aunque tengas poder en el consejo mi nieto Axel es el rey, lo que significa que él siempre tendrá más poder que tú, por lo que no tienes más opción que seguir nuestras órdenes y nosotros la familia real hemos decido que no se detendrá la búsqueda" - hablo el padre de Garrick siendo inteligente y recuperando su imperturbable forma de ser de siempre.

"Podrá ser pero la familia real siempre a respetado las decisiones del consejo, hemos hecho una votación justa y como tal deben aceptarla, ya que la ley es la ley y hasta ustedes deben seguirla" - respondió como última jugada el conde de Albuquerque.

"El conde tiene razón, hemos votado y de una forma justa por tanto las labores de búsqueda de su excelentísimo rey padre se suspenderá y se procederá a los días de duelo y a preparar todo para el funeral del mismo, se termina la reunión" - y así tocaron el mazo de madera para terminar con la cesión.

Mientras padre e hijo se sentían decepcionados y desconsolados el conde sonreía satisfecho.

Pasó una semana y todo había sido peor que antes, Axel puso el grito en el cielo al enterarse de lo que el consejo había decidió, los amenazo a todos con un juicio, su padre siempre fue justo y amable con todos ¿y así era como le pagaban?

Los reyes de Enchancia habían empeorado su relación, en el día se veían con disgusto y no se dirigían la palabra pero en la noche seguían sufriendo el estar separados, lo que indicaba que a pesar de todo, todavía seguían amándose.

Los demás ya no sabían qué hacer para juntarlos y cuando creyeron que todo estaba perdido un par de visitas inesperadas llegaron a la puerta del palacio.

"¡Hermana!, ¿qué haces aquí?" - preguntó Astrid viendo incrédula a su hermana Hildegard, la reina de Freezenburg, en frente de ella.

"Axel me escribo una carta diciendo que viniera urgentemente porque me necesitaba para algo importante con respecto a Sofia y Hugo" - respondió con su mismo tono creído de siempre la ahora reina de Freezenburg.

"¿Y quién es usted...? - preguntó curiosa la madre de Garrick, al personaje que estaba alado de Hildegard.

"Me llamo Nicolás, solo el rey de Aztlan, el hermano del rey Hugo me explico la situación, me imagino que la reina de Freezenburg está ahí por lo mismo" - hablo con respeto el joven.

La princesa lidia estaba más ocupada en ver lo guapo que se veía el joven rey de Aztlan, pensando que más tarde podría pedirle la dirección de su reino para salir alguna vez, mientras que las otras dos mujeres presentes observaron con confusión al peli castaño rojizo.

"Las únicas personas que pueden hacer entrar en razón a Hugo y Sofia son ellos, Hildegard que estuvo a punto de robarse a Hugo y Nicolás que ya sabemos que le interesa Sofia" - el chico enrojeció ante la explicación del rey de Albuquerque - "Bueno, Nicolas, Hugo está en su despacho y Hildegard, Sofia está en su habitación.

Ambos monarcas fueron a las direcciones indicadas.

Sofia estaba en su habitación, le habían llevado el almuerzo pero apenas podía comer, la tristeza de no tener a su marido junto a ella le hacía sentir sin ánimos de probar bocado y casi no seguía la prescripción del médico. Unos toques en su puerta la hicieron levantarse para abrirla pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó al ver a Hildegard parada en la puerta.

"¿Hi...Hildegard?, ¿qué haces aquí?" - le preguntó sin comprender que sucedía.

Al mismo tiempo Hugo observaba casi de la misma forma a Nicolás.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" - le preguntó disgustado, el recuerdo del beso entre su esposa y él aún estaba claro en su memoria.

"No, tú no eres Sofia" - respondió Hildegard escaseando a la oji azul de arriba hacia abajo.

"¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas?, claro que soy yo" - cuestionó sin entender porque ella decía esas cosas.

"No, es que tú no puedes ser la Sofia que yo conocía y digo conocía porque parece que ella está muerta" - hablo duramente la reina de uno de los reinos más fríos del Ever Realm.

"Sé lo que ha sucedido entre Sofia y tú, no debiste hablarle así, la culpa fue mía, no sé cómo pasó pero ella me confundió contigo ya que usaba el mismo traje que tú, ella jamás sería infiel a ti, créeme" - le hablo tan serio como la misma Hildegard en este momento con Sofia.

"Si, si, la Sofia que yo conocí, era fuerte y no se dejaba vencer por nada, la Sofia que me derrotó y se quedo con Hugo no es la misma que yo veo aquí. Mírate, te ves pálida, totalmente desarreglada, tu cabello ha perdido brillo y esas ojeras que tienes" - hizo una mueca de asco - "Te ves deplorable, esta no es la misma mujer que me quitó a Hugo y cambio mucho de la realeza"

"Tú estás enamorado de mi mujer, ¿no?, ¿por qué vienes a darme explicaciones ahora?" - preguntó con el sueño fruncido.

"Si, no te lo voy a negar estoy enamorado de Sofia, pero lamentablemente sé que ella solo te mira a ti, sin importar que, ella siempre te escogerá a ti ¿y tú la amas?" - el plan era llegar al corazón de ambos.

"Yo...por supuesto que soy ella" - hablo molesta Sofia.

"¿En serio? Ya me contaron lo sucedido, te has rendido muy fácilmente Sofia, ¿dejarás que una mujer venga y te robe a tu esposo?, ¿acaso ya no lo amas?" - Hildegard sabía que esa era la única forma en que ambos orgullosos reaccionarán.

"Yo...yo…" - no sabía que responder, Hildegard tenía razón en eso.

"Yo...la amo, la amo más que a nada en este mundo pero ahora...ella y yo..." - era difícil para él contar sobre sus problemas maritales a su rival - "No estamos muy unidos como quisiéramos" - respondió cortante.

"Si, ya se eso" - respondió el joven rubio sin perturbarse - "Es por eso que vine, para hacerte entrar en razón, Sofia te ama, no dudes de ello"

Los dos cerraron los ojos pensando en cada momento vivido juntos, la carrera de prueba para el Derby en la escuela, cuando por fin ella conoció al verdadero Hugo, en la clase de baile sobre hielo, de adolescentes, el inicio de su noviazgo, luego su compromiso y después su boda, su luna de miel, la primera vez de ambos, aquella noche, había sido mágica y especial, la primera de muchas, como extrañaban besarse y que la hiciera suya en sus brazos, sentir que podía morir en ellos, si, habían perdido el rumbo pero ya estaba claros en lo que sentían.

"Si, la amo" - declaró él.

"Si, lo amo" - respondió ella, ambos con una sonrisa.

"Pues entonces, ve y búscalo/la" - les hablaron sonriendo por un trabajo bien hecho.

Hugo fue al cuarto que ocupaba para buscar sus cosas, y llevarlas de nuevo a su habitación pero ella se le adelantó y llego a este para verlo entrar, intercambiaron una sonrisa de alegría y se dijeron el uno al otro - "Perdón"

 **Canción** **: Amor quédate de Jeancarlos Canela**

 **No quiero que te vayas… aun la noche es larga  
Cada momento nuestro quisiera detenerlo en esta cama**

 **Que larga son las horas cuando tú te demoras**  
 **me vuelvo loco… esperarte me mata**

 **Amor, quédate… quédate  
Quiero más de tus besos, necesito tu cuerpo  
Hazme el amor, mátame de placer  
Amor, quédate… quédate**

 **Desearte así es un vicio del cual nunca me curare**  
 **Amor, quédate**

Y rápidamente se besaron como si sus cuerpos hubieran pasado por una larga época de sequía.

"Perdóname...fui un tonto..." - murmuro él con la respiración entrecortada mientras la besaba con pasión y lujuria.

"No...yo..también me porte…terrible contigo..¡Hugo, Hugo, te necesito...te necesito mi amor!" - declaró gimiendo de placer y felicidad al volver a sentir sus brazos masculinos rodearla y sus manos y boca recorrerla de pies a cabeza.

Los meses separados habían sido un infierno, un verdadero infierno, se amaban, se deseaban y gracias a un jarabe de lenguas de sus más grandes rivales, habían comprendido que hicieron mal y que no podían estar separados, Rodrigo y Rebeca habían fallado la separación solo había logrado que el amor entre ellos creciera y se fortaleciera.

El atardecer comenzaba a mostrarse y los cuerpos de ambos, libres de cualquier prenda, brillaron con el sol parados frente a la ventana de la habitación. Se miraron con amor, deseo, pasión, se necesitaban con urgencia.

La pequeña mano femenina acaricio su mejilla con una gran ternura y devoción, él la tomo y la unió a la suya para besar con pasión la palma de su mano, cada uno de sus dedos, provocando corrientes eléctricas que recorrieron su cuerpo, solo él podía hacerla sentir así, un cosquilleo agradable en el cuerpo que liberaba a la mujer apasionada que era.

Él sonrió divertido y contento al notar que aún podía hacerla sentir que se derretía con su cuerpo, la pego más a él, atrapando su cintura con sus fuertes brazos, disfrutando de revivir cada parte del cuerpo de su mujer, aquel que tanto conocía, la beso fundiendo su boca con la suya, deleitándose con el aroma y sabor de su piel, una piel suave y exquisita que se sentía dichoso de ser el único que la conocía.

"Hugo perdóname, te hice daño mi amor..." - quiso explicarse su esposa.

Él la silencio con un beso para luego colocar un dedo sobre su boca - "Shh, silencio querida" - susurro al tiempo que besaba su cuello con besos ardientes que hicieron que la joven sintiera sus piernas de gelatina, la levanto al estilo novia para recostarla en la cama con él sobre ella - "Esta noche, solo quiero amarte, besarte, hacerte el amor como un loco, necesito de ti y de tu cuerpo, eres mi vicio incurable, el que más me encanta, te amo tanto, mi reina"

 **De ganas yo me enfermo cuando tu amor no tengo  
Hasta escuchar tus pasos y verte entre mis brazos  
me siento preso**

 **Que largas son las horas cuando tú te demoras**  
 **me vuelvo loco… esperarte me mata**

 **Amor, quédate… quédate  
Quiero más de tus besos, necesito tu cuerpo  
Hazme el amor, mátame de placer  
Amor. Quédate, quédate**

 **Desearte así es un vicio**  
 **Del cual nunca me curare**  
 **Amor quédate**

Sonrieron en un común acuerdo de que sus besos y caricias hablaran por ellos, fue así como dejaron que la pasión y el deseo guardado desde hace tantos meces por fin saliera a flote, quería morir de placer en el cuerpo femenino de ella, sentir que lo amaba a él y a nadie más.

Ella por su parte sentía que estaba en el cielo, después de tantas noches sin él por fin volvía a sentir que ella era su única dueña, pelearía, Hildegard tenía razón, Hugo la amaba solo a ella, seguro que ese sueño había sido una treta de aquella mujer porque él nunca había dejado de amarla, sus besos y sus caricias se lo decían.

Y continuaron amándote en la infinidad de la noche concentrarse en borrar todo mal sabor de su bocas, el sabor de esas bocas ajenas que nunca debieron entrar en ellas.

"¿Ya le he dicho que se ve muy bien con solo mi camisa puesta reina Sofia?" - mencionó mientras comían un poco de helado que habían dejado frente a la puerta, cortesía de sus sirvientes, que estaban felices con la reconciliación de sus reyes y supieron que tendrían hambre después de... ¡Ehmp!

Y puesto a que no había ninguna de las prendas de ella en aquella habitación solo había podido ponerse la camisa usada por él para cubrirse, aunque le quedaba algo grande para él se veía hermosa y sexy.

¡Vamos!, ellos no eran unos tontos, ya todo el castillo sabía que se habían reconciliado.

"No, creo que no, ¿me lo podrías repetir?, no sé, para volver a recordar" - sonrieron cómplices y se besaron de nuevo - "¿Helado?" - le dio de comer de su helado para luego acurrucarse en sus brazos - "¿sabes?, me siento intensamente feliz, ya no soportaba estar sin ti""

"Lo sé, no puedo vivir sin ti pero no dejaré que nada ni nadie nos separe nunca más. Te amo Sofia, te amo más allá de la vida, más allá de la muerte, para siempre" - y sellaron la promesa con un beso de pasión y anhelo...lo triste era que el destino podía tener sorpresas indeseadas en el momento menso deseado.

La mañana había llegado y con ella la luz del sol, después de tantas noches de dormir en habitaciones separadas y dormir mal, por fin habían podido dormir felices, contentos, al final se habían perdonado el uno al otro, claro aún ninguno sabía de las pesadillas del otro pero ahora sentían que eso no era más fuerte que ellos, lucharían por su amor, ahora más que nunca.

 **Soy adicto a tu boca, a como me provocas  
a tus ojos de cielo, a tu risa y tu pelo,  
a tu forma de ser  
Adicto a tu querer**

 **Amor, quédate… quédate**  
 **Quiero más de tus besos, necesito tu cuerpo**  
 **Hazme el amor, mátame de placer**  
 **Amor, quédate… quédate**

 **Desearte así es un vicio del cual nunca me curare**  
 **Amor quédate**

Abrió los ojos y suspiro muy pero muy feliz de tener, de nuevo, a la mujer que amaba, profundamente dormida, parecía un ángel, por fin los días lejos de ella se acabaron... ¿o tal vez no?, el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada llamo su atención y con cuidado de no despertarla se levantó para colocarse algo de ropa y al abrir la puerta vio a Baileywick con un sobre en la mano pero el mayordomo parecía extraño, sus pupilas parecían pérdidas.

" Baileywick, ¿estás bien?" - preguntó desconcertado jamás había visto así al hombre.

"Si, su majestad, llegó un mensaje para usted" - hablo casi como robot el mayordomo.

"He, gracias, ¿de quién es?" - preguntó sin entender mucho mientras revisaba el sobre.

"No sé, no tiene remitente" - contestó mecánicamente el otro.

"Bien, puedes retirarte" - Baileywick hizo una reverencia y se fue sin decir nada. Hugo abrió el sobre y encontró una carta pero quedo impactado al leerla.

 ** _Buenos días rey Hugo, lamentó arruinar su felicidad pero tengo que decirle que yo sé dónde está su padre._**

 ** _Está en mi reino, en el calabozo y si quiere volver a verlo con vida será mejor que venga solo o su esposa y su hermano sufrirán las consecuencias. No tiene otra alternativa, más le vale que nadie más que usted lea esta carta o será peor para ellos y eso incluye a su padre. Así que venga solo a buscar a Garrick o si no me veré obligado a matarlo, la dirección está en el sobre._**

 ** _Con cariño, Rodrigo._**

¡No podía creerlo, Rodrigo, ¿como no lo había pensado?!

Y ahora lo estaba amenazando, no, tenía que ir, la vida de su familia corría peligro.

Volteo su vista hacia su esposa aún dormida, removerse un poco en la cama haciéndola verse adorable pero a la vez sensual, sonrío con ternura y le dio un beso en la frente para susurrarle - "Te amo" - y así se baño, se vistió y buscó su espada pero también su haz bajo la manga, el brazalete de protector, tenía magia y pensaba que Rodrigo no se lo esperaba, estaba confiado de que podría salvar a su padre solo.

Escribió una nota y la dejo sobre la mesa, vio por última vez a su esposa y salió de la recámara asegurándose de que nadie lo siguiera, ya en los establos tomo uno de los carruajes y salió hacia la dirección que indicaba el mapa que estaba en el sobre.

El mapa lo guió en medio del bosque del reino de Aztlan, en este había un inmenso mar pero no había nada, usó su magia, algo le decía que había más allá de lo que veía.

Se concentró cerrando los ojos y pudo ver una cárcel invisible, intentó sentir la energía vital de su padre y puedo captar una energía algo débil que venía de adentro.

Subió la capucha de su capa y para sorpresa de él, no necesito manipular la puerta, estaba prácticamente abierta, con la luz de su brazalete de protector pudo ver en la oscuridad y con voz baja llamó a su padre.

"Papá, papá" - busco y busco hasta que escucho un quejido de una de las celdas, al acercarse con cautela a las rejas de la misma, quedo mudo, su padre estaba dentro bastante deteriorado - "¡Papá!"

"¿Hu...Hugo?" - pronunció casi sin energías.

"Papá, descuida te sacaré de aquí" - saco su espada.

"No...no, Hugo..sal, vete, vete de aquí antes..de que sea tarde" - le rogó su padre sin poder controlar una tos, le costaba hablar mucho.

"No me iré, no puedo dejarte aquí" - iba a destruir el seguro con su espada pero otra espada se le interpuso.

Rápidamente unos 15 guardias lo rodearon y unos aplausos se escucharon - "¡Oh, es un placer para nosotros que hayas venido a acompañarnos rey Hugo!" - de las sombras salió Rodrigo acompañado de Rebeca, ambos con una cara triunfante.

"¿Rebeca?, ¿qué haces aquí?" - preguntó sin comprender.

"Eso pronto lo vas a saber, mi amor" - respondió con cinismo la mujer.

"Bueno, porque no le damos a él rey su recámara o mejor dicho celda" - Hugo iba a atacar pero Rodrigo lo detuvo - "No, yo no haría eso sí fuera tu niño, porque si no..." - señaló detrás de él para mostrar a uno de los guardias jalando los cabellos de Garrick y con una dada pegada a su cuello - "Tu padre se irá al otro mundo"

El peli negro captó el mensaje y soltó su espada para ser confiscada por uno de los guardias y otro se encargará de encerrarlo en la celda de junto a la de su padre.

Hugo pensó en usar su magia y la de los protectores para escapar pero cuando intento abrir la cerradura no pasó nada.

"¿Te sorprende?, estas celdas son a prueba de magia, así como la de los protectores" - el joven rey quedo sin habla, ¿cómo sabía él de lo protectores? - "Todavía no te das cuenta, ¿verdad?, yo sé que tú eres descendiente de Clow, sé que tienes magia y sé que eres uno de los protectores del Ever Realm y sabes ¿por qué?, porque yo soy el descendiente de Wang Liu" - el oji verde oscuro retrocedió asustado - "Sí, yo fui quien te dio ese horrible sueño, también controle a mi hijo para que engañara a tu esposa y lo besara creyendo que eras tú, me encargue de que ella también tuviera la misma visión solo que creyendo que Rebeca era tu verdadero amor y juntos nos encargamos de que ustedes discutieran para separarlos y así mi hijo se casara con tu mujer al creerte muerto"

"¡No!" - gritó cansado de escucharlo - "¡Si le pones un dedo encima, lo pagaras!"

"¡Oh¡ pero si apenas estoy empezando, tu padre y tu nunca saldrán de aquí, pero descuida Rebeca no te dejará morir, serás como... su mascota" - río con sorna el hombre vil y ruin.

Hugo se sintió frustrado pero confiaba plenamente en las habilidades de su esposa, ella nunca se rendiría, ahora también le preocupaba su padre, se veía en unas condiciones bastante precarias.

Mientras que en Enchancia, Sofia despertó y al no hallar a Hugo se desconcertó pero luego noto la carta en la mesa y al ver su contendió se extraño.

 ** _Perdón, tengo que ir a un viaje urgente, pero regresaré cuando pueda, te amo._**

 ** _Siempre tuyo, Hugo._**

Sonrío y pego la carta a su pecho en un suspiro feliz, la noche pasada había sido maravillosa, pensaba que a partir de ahora las cosas mejorarían pero lo que no sabía es que era la calma antes de la tormenta.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capituló 7**

 **Sofia the first no me pertenece.**

* * *

Esa mañana Sofia estaba muy feliz, se sentía como si flotara en las nubes, saludo a todos con alegría y a estos les alegro ver de nuevo esa bella sonrisa en su amada reina, sus reyes se habían reconciliado, algo muy natural, ya que esos dos no soportaban estar separados y aunque fingieran odiarse sabían que era todo lo contrario.

Tanta era la alegría de la joven reina que ya iba por su tercer plato de comida.

"Wow, Sofia, si no te conociera diría que estas embarazada, es tu tercer plato de comida" - bromeo Axel haciendo reír al resto.

La joven reina sonrió nerviosa y sonrojada, la verdad pensaba que tenía hambre por todos esos días que casi no comía pero ¿y si después de lo de anoche había quedado embarazada?, sería maravilloso poder darle un hijo a su esposo, se imaginó lo bello que sería, el pequeño ser creciendo dentro de ella y Hugo contento mimándolos a los dos, un pequeñín idéntico a su padre, ya se veía enseñándole juntos el Derby Volador y muchas otras cosas y ¿por qué no?, darle hermanitos o hermanitas.

"Te veo más repuesta hoy Sofi, creo adivinar porque" - canturreo, sonriendo maliciosa, Lidia.

La oji azul se puso más roja que una cereza, aún le daba vergüenza hablar de su intimidad marital con otras personas pero también se sentía sumamente feliz al recordar que ayer se habían amado como antes, habían recuperado su estabilidad matrimonial, no podía esperar porque volviera de su viaje para abrazarlo y volver a amarse.

"Pero ¿dónde está mi nieto?, no lo hemos visto en toda la mañana" - preguntó la abuela de Hugo y Axel.

"Es que ya salió a su viaje, aunque me hubiera gustado que se despidiera de mi antes de irse pero…" - explica Sofia pero Axel la interrumpió.

"¿Viaje?, qué extraño, no me dijo nada y ¿a dónde fue?" - preguntó su cuñado confundido.

"No lo sé, solo decía que tenía que salir urgente y que trataría de regresar pronto" - explicó normal.

" _Algo está mal aquí, Hugo me lo hubiera dicho, ¿qué estará pasando?_ " - pensó Axel para no preocupar a Sofia.

"¡Ya!" - Hugo intentaba abrir la puerta del calabozo con la fuerza física pero nada funcionaba - "No puede ser"

Escucho a su padre quejarse de dolor y se pego a la celda al lado de la suya para sostener su mano, ya que unos barrotes los separaban.

"Hugo…hijo…perdóname…por mi culpa...estás aquí y Sofia..." - no pudo continuar ya que una fuerte tos no se lo permitió.

"No, papá, no digas eso, tú no tienes la culpa, si hay un culpable aquí es Rodrigo, Sofia es inteligente, astuta y muy fuerte, estoy seguro que ella lo descubrirá y saldremos de aquí" - le respondió viéndolo con preocupación, su padre estaba en muy malas condiciones.

"Hijo…" - en ese momento escucharon pasos de tacón que se acercaban hasta ellos.

"Hugo, mi amor, ¿qué te parece el lugar?, yo hubiera preferido un lugar más...romántico pero Rodrigo se empeñó en traerte aquí, aunque así puedes estar junto a tu padre, ¿no es hermoso?" - era Rebeca, la perversa mujer sonreía triunfante.

"Sabía que estabas loca pero no sabía que te aliabas con gusanos como Rodrigo" - respondió fríamente el peli negro.

"Oh, frío y enojado, me encanta, te ves tan guapo con el ceño fruncido" - dijo coqueta pero de una forma enferma.

Hugo solo la observo asqueado, esta mujer estaba obsesionada con él.

"Aunque me mantengas aquí nunca dejare de amar a Sofia, que te quede claro" - respondió en el mismo tono frío de antes.

"¡Esa maldita estúpida!, pero me las pagará, ella no te merece, yo sí" - en verdad estaba loca. Chasqueo los dedos y uno de los guardias abrió las rejas de la celda de Hugo al tiempo que le amarraba las muñecas - "y no intentes escapar o tu papá pagará"

El joven rey la miro con odio, no podía hacer nada o pondría a su padre en un riesgo peor del que ya estaba.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer conmigo?" - le pregunto.

"Pronto lo descubrirás" - río la muy mustia.

Se lo llevaron a una habitación mejor equipada, limpia y bien arreglada, con todo lo que una recámara necesita pero eso no es lo que le extraño, todo estaba decorado casi como para una luna de miel, una cena digna de un rey en la mesa y la cama tenía pétalos de rosa, un miedo se instalo en su mente, ¿quería obligarlo a estar con ella?, enserio que le faltaba un tornillo.

"Siéntenlo" - ordenó mientras ella se sentaba en la otra silla, cerca a la de él - "Bien, déjenme sola con él"

Y así los guardias se fueron, dejándolo a merced de aquella loca descarrilada.

"Mmm...esto está delicioso, no te preocupes yo te daré de comer, di A" - dijo intentando darle de comer como si fuera un niño pero él volteo la cara.

"No gracias, no quiero nada, no pienso comer, ni beber nada de aquí" - hablo con asco y repulsión, además, nada le aseguraba que no lo envenenaran.

"Oh, pero si lo hice especialmente para ti" - se quejó con un mohín para luego sonreír - "Bueno, no importa, así vamos directo al plato fuerte"

Lo volteó un poco y ante la estupefacción de él se sentó en sus piernas, frente a él y lo beso con pasión, una pasión enfermiza y destructiva.

Al terminar el volteo su cara y escupió para quitarse el mal sabor de boca.

"Tus labios saben tan rico" - susurro en su oído estremeciéndolo del miedo.

"Me das asco, lastima, amo a Sofia y no me cansare de repetírtelo, no importa lo que me asgas yo siempre la voy a amar, incluso en la muerte" - le respondió sin quitar la expresión de odio de su rostro apuesto.

"¿Estás seguro?" - le susurró de nuevo para sacar una navaja de su mano y hacerle una herida en la espalda.

"¡Ah!" - se quejó pero trató de soportar el dolor mientras la chica sonreía mezquina.

"No importa si me desprecias...nunca volverás a verla…ahora eres todo mío, sea vivo o muerto…" - aseguró besando su cuello pero Hugo no mostraba ningún signo de gusto, es más, trataba de olvidar que tenía una herida y ser fuerte - "No sabes cuánto me encanta tu aroma" - Intentó besarlo pero él la esquivaba volteando la cara a ambos lados pero ella le apretó la boca - "No tienes alternativa...eres MÍO, mío, mío, todo mío y la boba de Sofia tendrá que aprender a vivir sin ti, además..Nicolás se casara con ella, no estará tan sola, ¿ves que no soy tan mala?.." - río confiada.

Continuó abusando de él, disfrutando de verlo adolorido y sufrido pero la única persona que estaba en su mente era su mujer, su amada Sofia, al menos ella estaba a salvo.

"Wow, Sofia, te veo muy contenta hermana, ¿las cosas entre Hugo y tu han mejorado?" - preguntó divertida la reina de Satin, ya que su hermana no para de sonreír y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

"¡Chicas, estoy tan feliz, feliz, feliz!, me siento como cuando nos hicimos novios, es tan hermoso, lo amo, lo amo, ¡lo amo!" - soltó un suspiro de gran ilusión y las mujeres rieron - "No puedo esperar a que vuelva para besarlo, abrazarnos y decirle cuanto lo amo, ¿ya les dije que lo amo?"

"Como un millón de veces" - respondió contenta su cuñada la reina de Zumaria.

Aprovecho un tiempo libre para ver a su mejor amiga, además quería saber cómo iba el tema de la desaparición de Garrick, Albuquerque ya lo había declarado muerto.

"Qué bien, eso significa que la malvada de Rebeca nunca podrá con ustedes" - comentó Lidia.

Eso le recordó a Sofia una duda que tenía desde la fiesta de Halloween - "Oigan, en la fiesta de Halloween, me dijo que Hugo y ella fueron novios cuando tenían 8, ¿Por qué terminaron?"

"Esa bruja venenosa, abandonó a Hugo por otro, él la quería, estaba enamorado pero cuando quiso pedirle que le dijeran a todos de su relación, ella se negó alegando que no era el momento pero el pobre de Hugo la encontró burlándose de él con otro niño" - le contó Amber recordando los hechos antes de la llegada de Sofia a la academia.

"Recuerdo que la expulsaron de la academia real porque insulto a las hadas y sus padres en vez de regalarla la alentaron a seguir" - comentó la oji verde.

"Lo he dicho, los hombres de mi familia atraen a las mujeres malvadas" - hablo la madre de Garrick. Tomo una de las manos de Sofia y en otra tomo una de las de Astrid - "Chicas por favor estén alertas no permitan que cualquier mujer de la que ustedes sospechen, se aprovechen de mis nietos, no las dejen acercarse, el punto no es dudar de todas las mujeres pero siempre habrá una qué querrá quitárselos, mantengan la guardia, no deje ser amables y benevolentes pero eso no quiere decir que sean ingenuas, todos los hombres de la familia de esposo siempre han sido el deseo de mujer perversas y mezquinas, como esa vez tan terrible"

Astrid y Sofia parpadearon confundidas.

"Disculpe pero ¿a qué se refiere con como esa vez tan terrible?" - preguntó curiosa La hermana de Hildegard.

"Eso es algo mi esposo les contara algún día por ahora sepan que no deben bajar la guardia, hay mujeres buenas pero también hay malas, de ellas es de quienes tienen que cuidarse" - hablo con suavidad pero también firmeza la abuela de los hijos de Garrick.

Ambas reinas intercambiaron unas mirada de extrañeza, no entendían porque tanto misterio pero respetarían los deseos de su abuela política y esperarían a que el esposo de la misma les explique cuando esté listo para hacerlo.

Los días fueron pasando y ya eran tres semanas, Sofia seguía esperando por Hugo pero al mismo tiempo sentía una opresión en su pecho que le decía que algo no estaba bien, hasta podría jurar que en algunos momentos podía oír la voz de Hugo llamándola débilmente, como si estuviera sufriendo, eso la angustiaba pero trataba de no pensar lo peor.

Axel, también tenía el presentimiento de que así había gato encerrado, todo estaba muy extraño, Sofia le enseño la nota que Hugo le dio y le pareció muy extraño que su hermano saliera de viaje en medio del problema con la desaparición de su padre, él no era así, así que sin que Sofia lo supiera para no asustarla pidió al comisario Myles que buscarán a Hugo también, desde hace dos días.

Para Garrick y Hugo las cosas iban de mal en peor, el antiguo rey de Albuquerque casi se muere al ver a su hijo herido, sabía que estaba mal pero a veces tenía el deseo de matar a aquella mujer, mientras más días pasaban más heridas tenía su hijo menor, esa villana era despeada, ya que Hugo no respondía a sus caricias y besos le hacía daño pero el joven rey se mantenía fuerte y la única mirada que le daba a la mujer era de odio y desprecio, varias veces podía oír que llamaba a Sofia mientras agonizaba, cosas que molestaba a Rebeca, pero la fe y el amor eran más poderosos, sobre todo la esperanza, si algo había aprendido Hugo de Sofia era a no perder las esperanzas, nunca rendirse, él siempre se lo decía, Sofia era más fuerte que él, por ella él luchaba por mantenerse vivo, sabía que en algún momento ella descubriría las maldades de Rodrigo y Rebeca y los salvarían.

Empeorándolo todo Rodrigo se aprovechaba y torturaba mas a Hugo para divertirse al ver a Garrick rogarle que dejara a su hijo en paz, sabía que para Garrick la vida de su familia era lo más valioso y sus hijos eran intocables.

Se sentía impotente, que lo perdonaran Dios y su esposa pero deseaba ver muerto a Rodrigo, nadie le hacía daño a su hijo y se salía con la suya, nunca le perdonaría a Rodrigo por lo que les estaba haciendo.

Hugo estaba muy mal herido, entre las torturas de Rebeca y Rodrigo su cuerpo sufría de dolor casi todos los días, sus ropas estaban sucias medió rotas y con rastros de sangre debido a sus heridas pero él no flaqueaba y se rehusaba a los intentos de Rebeca por casarse con él, prefiero a estar muerto, su esposa era Sofia, la única que amaba, a nadie más.

"¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" - gritaba Hugo al sentir como Rodrigo lo torturaba con su magia, se arrodilló en el suelo respirando con dificultad, ya hasta tenía sangre saliendo de su boca, el que no comiera ni bebiera nada desde que lo atraparon le había causado una deshidratación fuerte.

"¡Rodrigo, por favor te daré lo que quieras pero deja a mi hijo irse, te lo imploro, por favor!" - gritaba con mucho esfuerzo el antiguo rey de Albuquerque, casi llorando.

"¡No!, quiero verte sufrir, llorar, pedirme por la vida de tu hijo" - río como un maniaco ante el horror de ambos hombres - "me encanta ver como lloras al ver a tu hijo morir lentamente, porque por su culpa Elizabeth murió y se lo haré pagar, ¡tu hijo se morirá frente a ti!"

De su barita salió una luz blanca con niebla negra que rodeó a Hugo como una serpiente y al final trapo su cuello apretándolo.

Al mismo tiempo en Enchancia, Sofia estaba tomando el té con Miranda y Amber cuando de repente soltó la taza dejándola caer al piso destruyéndose ya que comenzó a sentir como si le estuvieran estrujando el cuello.

"¡Sofia, hija, ¿qué pasa?..¿Sofia?!" - preguntó angustiada Miranda al ver a su hija con las manos en su cuello y con un rictus de dolor en su rostro.

Sofia intentó hablar pero no podía era como si la estuvieran ahorcando y lo peor era que la voz de Hugo resonaba en su cabeza - "So...So...Sofia…Sofia…" - algo malo le estaba pasando a su esposo, podía sentirlo.

Su vista comenzaba a ponerse borrosa y ya no podía oír a su hermana y a su mama llamándola y lo próximo que vio fue oscuridad puesto a que se había desmayado.

En el calabozo de Aztlan Hugo estaba igual que Sofia, después de que Rodrigo terminada de ahorcarlo lo soltó sin ningún cuidado en piso dejándolo inconsciente.

"¡Hugo….Hugo, hijo, responde, Hugo!" - le gritaba su papá pero no le respondía.

"No te preocupes, aún vive Se fue del lugar dejando a padre e hijo solos, el antiguo rey de Albuquerque lloraba por el sufrimiento de su hijo pero debido a su llanto no pudo darse cuenta de que aquella misma mano blanca y transparente acariciaba los cabellos de Hugo con una infinita ternura, esa mano tenía un anillo dorado en el dedo anular y claramente era femenina.

"Garrick, mi amor, mírame" - esa voz, la conocía, al levantar su vista vio la imagen de su esposa verlo con una mezcla de amor y tristeza mientras mantenía su mano en los cabellos de su hijo.

"No...no es posible..Elizabeth, ¿eres tú?" - la mujer le sonrió dulcemente para luego ver a su hijo.

Se veía preciosa, incluso más de lo que recordaba, vestida de blanco y con unas alas blancas hermosas, todo un ángel, aunque era obvio, ella siempre fue un ángel.

"Sé que te sorprende y difícil de creer pero sí, estoy aquí" - respondió suave la bella mujer de largo cabello castaño rojizo y ojos verde oscuro como los de Hugo.

"¡Elizabeth, mi amada Elizabeth, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, por favor ayuda a nuestro hijo, curarlo!" - pidió aún llorando y ella se fue a su lado tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

"Mi amado Garrick, ¿qué más desearía? pero solo puedo darles fuerzas para soportar, tengo prohibido intervenir en su destino pero como madre y esposa me han permitido enviarles fuerzas hasta que los encuentren, que te aseguro lo harán, no pierdan la fe, no puedo creer en lo sé ha convertido Rodrigo, perdóname si me hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo lo hubiera alejado de nuestras vidas para siempre" - sintió sorprendida como le acariciaba su mejilla para verla con amor.

"Tú no tuviste la culpa, él fue el que elijo esta vida, ser el villano, como quisiera que estuvieras viva y con nosotros, mi Elizabeth" - le explico con ternura.

"¡Oh, Garrick!" - gracias a que era un espíritu podía atravesar los barrotes y le dio un abrazo a su esposo y este la recibo contento para luego verse a los ojos y besarse como tantas veces lo habían hecho cuando ella vivía - "No importa cuando tiempo pase siempre te amare y te estaré esperando allá para estar juntos otra vez pero ahora debes ser fuerte por nuestros hijos, Hugo está haciendo todo lo posible por resistir, yo siempre estaré con ustedes cuidándoles, los amo, adiós" - le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y desapareció.

Mientras que Sofia estaba en un lugar extraño, parecía un calabozo pero había mucha niebla y mucha y casi no podía ver, de repente vio un cuerpo en el piso, se acerco más para verlo pero quedo espantada al ver era el cuerpo de su esposo inconsciente, estaba horrorizada, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta él para tomarlo en su brazos con su cabeza en sus rodillas pero luego sintió un líquido caliente salir del pecho de Hugo, se horrorizó totalmente al ver que era sangre y lo más espantoso era que no se movía.

"No...por favor..no..Hugo, Hugo... ¿Hugo?... ¡NOOOOOOO!" - gritó desesperada para luego despertar - "¡HUGO¡" - gritó espantándolos a todos.

"¡Sofia!, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿qué soñaste?, hija, ¿me estás escuchando?" - Sofia no estaba prestando atención, solo mirada sus manos.

"¡Hugo, ¿dónde está Hugo?, ¿dónde está Hugo?!" - gritó llorando, tenía miedo, miedo de que ese sueño allá sido un mal presagio.

"Tranquilízate Sofia, estas muy alterada, cálmate" - le pidió su hermana mayor.

"¡No, no hasta lo vea, quiero ver a Hugo, que venga, que venga ya!" - su madre la abrazo preocupada por lo mal que estaba su hija.

Axel le reveló a Sofia que ya había puesto a la guardia en la búsqueda de Hugo pero aún no habían encontrado nada ya que él nunca dijo a donde fue y cuando creyeron no encontrar nada se encontró una pequeña pista aunque esta los condujo a algo peor.

En el bosque del reino de Isleworth, encontraron el carruaje que Hugo se había llevado y lo sabían porque era el único que faltaba, pero lo más espantoso era que estaba todo destruido y había señales de que lo habían quemado, la pista era un trozo de la ropa de Hugo con una mancha roja que obviamente era sangre, y con los caballos voladores, era una escena verdaderamente monstruosa, habían sufrido quemaduras horribles pero no había señales de un cuerpo humano, lo que era más extraño pero aun así solo había una respuesta para todo esto, Hugo había sido acecinado.

"Mi reina, he venido a traerle malas noticias, se trata de su esposo" - hablo con pesar el comisario Myles, sentía un nudo en la garganta, conocía a su reina desde niña y le dolía tener que decirle algo tan horrible.

"¿Qué sucede?" - preguntó asustada, el hombre se quedo cayado no sabía cómo empezar -"¡Digame, ¿qué pasa?, ¿qué le pasó a mi esposo?!"

"Lamentablemente...el rey Hugo…esta muerto, lo asesinaron" - le costó decirlo pero tenía que hacerlo.

Todos quedaron sin aliento ante las palabras del comisario.

Por su parte Sofia sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido y cayó de rodillas siendo auxiliada por su madre.

"No...no..no….¡NOOOOOOOOOO¡, ¡HUGO¡, ¡NOOOOO¡" - grito con todas sus fuerzas totalmente desconsolada, sosteniéndose de su madre.

Todos quedaron en silencio, hasta Axel estaba mudo, como si aún estuviera tratando de digerir la información de que su hermano estaba muerto.

"¡No, no, mi hermano no, él no está muerto, no puede ser!" - se lanzó sobre el comisario y lo tomo de las topas zarandeándolo mientras las lágrimas salían como ríos de sus ojos.

"¡Axel suéltalo, él no tiene la culpa, suéltalo, suéltalo!" - rogó su esposa tan triste como él, como todos era la más desconsolada era Sofia.

 **Canción** **: No me enseñaste de Thalía**

 **Llama, no importa la hora que yo estoy aquí  
Entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación  
Es importante al menos decirte  
Que esto de tu ausencia duele  
Y no sabes cuanto**

 **Ven, aparece, tan solo comunícate  
Que cada hora es un golpe de desolación  
Es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado**

Después de que se supo la noticia de la supuesta muerte de Hugo, se indicó una semana de duelo y luego serían los preparativos funerarios, aunque no tenían el cuerpo de todas formas tenían que velarlo y se iniciaron las investigaciones sobre su misterioso asesinato, Axel no se quedaría tan tranquilo, sabía que la desaparición de su padre y la muerte de su hermano tenían una relación y no descansaría hasta encontrar al culpable.

Sofia, no comía, no dormía, nada, solo lloraba, día y noche y aunque le pedían que comiera ella se reusaba, además que ya no sonreía y no hablaba con nadie o más bien casi no decía palabra, era un zombi en vida, no salía de su cuarto para nada y para lo único que había salido era para el funeral de su esposo, aunque su rostro era inexpresivo.

Y además, como esposa del hijo menor del antiguo rey de Albuquerque tenía que ir a las cuestiones funerarias en el reino, ese día había sido el más triste en todo la nación, desde la muerte de la madre de Hugo y Axel, habían decidió hacer los dos velorios juntos, otra cosa que también la entristecía la muerte de su suegro pero su esposo era quien más le dolía.

Debido a ello Roland II decidió volver a dirigir el reino hasta que Sofia estuviera en condiciones para volver a gobernar, el consejo real de Enchancia le dio el permiso de tomar el puesto de rey hasta ese entonces.

"Muchas gracias su majestad y por favor envíale mis condolencias a la reina Sofia" - pidió unos de los aldeanos que había ido en busca de ayuda para su huerto.

"Gracias, se lo diré" - agradeció con tristeza, el padre legal de Sofia.

Mientras que en su habitación, Sofia estaba recostada en su cama, no quería salir, no tenía ánimos de nada, solo quería llorar, las palabras que aquella anciana le había dicho sonaron en su cabeza - " _la vida de su esposo corre peligro, el mal lo asechara_ " - y se había hecho realidad, su esposo ya no estaba con ella y era el dolor más grande de que podría haber experimentado en su vida, después de la muerte de su papá.

Volvió a llorar al recordar todo lo vivido junto a él, desde su niñez hasta ahora, sus besos y sus caricias, todas las noches que pasaron juntos, amándose hasta el amanecer, ella era suya y siempre lo sería, no importaba si él estuviera muerto, lo seguía amando con todo su corazón, con todo su ser.

Quería verlo, una parte de su mente y su corazón parecían no querer aceptar que él estaba muerto, muerto, esa palabra se había convertido en la más odiaba para ella y en cierta forma, su corazón le decía que él aún podría estar vivo pero luego de ver el trozo de tela de la camisa de Hugo sucia y con sangre seca, su mente dudaba y se decía que podía ser la negación.

Se levanto de la cama, esa que tantas noches habían compartido, se fue al armario y tomo una de sus camisas para abrazarla contra su pecho mientras volvía a caer en el llanto, ya habían pasado dos meces desde la muerte Hugo y también la de Garrick, debido a que lo habían declaró muerto, no permitió que sacaran sus cosas de la habitación.

 **Ven, que mi alma no quiere dejarte ir  
Que los minutos me acechan aquí todo es gris  
Y alrededor todo es miedo y desesperanza  
Ven, que nunca imaginaba como era estar sola  
Que no es nada fácil cuanto te derrotan  
Que no sé qué hacer y aquí no queda nada de nada  
No me enseñaste como estar sin tí  
Y qué le digo yo a este corazón  
Si tú te has ido y todo lo perdí  
¿por dónde empiezo, si todo acabó?  
No me enseñaste como estar sin tí  
Cómo olvidarte si nunca aprendí**

"Hugo…mi amor...tú, tú no me enseñaste a estar sin ti…te necesito, te necesito, regresa…." - se deshacía llorando.

"Sofia, soy yo, Amber y Vivian está conmigo, queremos hablar contigo, por favor déjanos pasar" - pidió angustiada su hermana mayor al otro lado de la puerta del cuarto.

"¡No…no quiero ver a nadie!, ¡váyanse, déjenme sola!" - gritó enojada.

"Oh, ella nunca me había hablado así, bueno, solo cuando se enojaba conmigo pero tampoco tan fuerte como ahora" - comentó un poco ofendida pero preocupada.

"Es que está muy dolida, está sufriendo, hay que entenderla Amber" - explicó con pena Vivian.

"Pues a mí me va a tener que escuchar" - era la voz de James, ante la mirada curiosa de su esposa y su hermana melliza se acerco a la puerta y toco varias - "Sofia, soy James, hermanita, sé que como te sientes pero este no es el momento para que estés sola, sabes que cuentas con tu familia y la familia de Hugo también está preocupada por ti"

 **Llama y devuélveme todo lo que un día fui  
Esta locura de verte se vuelve obsesión  
Cuando me invaden estos días tristes  
Siempre recuerdo mi vida  
Yo como te amo**

 **Ven, que mi cuerpo la pasa extrañándote  
Que mis sentidos se encuentran fuera de control  
Es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado  
Ven, que nunca imaginaba como era estar sola  
Que no es nada fácil cuanto te derrotan  
Que no sé qué hacer y aquí no queda nada de nada  
No me enseñaste como estar sin tí  
Y qué le digo yo a este corazón  
Si tú te has ido y todo lo perdí  
¿por dónde empiezo, si todo acabó?  
Cómo olvidarte si nunca aprendí**

"¡Lárgate James!" - le exigió pero el rubio sabía que era su dolor el que hablaba, así que sin su permiso tiro la puerta de la habitación para verla tumbada al pie de la cama, abrazada a una de las camisas de Hugo, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Intentó tomarla de las manos pero ella no quería, además no quería soltar la camisa de su esposo.

"¡Sofia, no puedes seguir así, por Dios, van dos meces desde las muertes de Hugo y Garrick y solo te la pasas encerrada en esta habitación, acostada en esa cama, llorando, ¿tú crees que a Hugo le hubiera gustado verte así?" - le preguntó serio.

"Sal de mi cuarto, tú nunca quisiste a Hugo, ¡nunca quisiste que me casara con él!, seguro que te sentirás feliz por su muerte" - Vivian y Amber se quedaron impresionadas, Sofia estaba hablando demasiado.

"¡Escúchate¡ tú nunca le has hablado de esa forma a nadie" - gritó el rubio para luego serenarse - "Si, es cierto, nunca me gusto la idea de que te casarás con Hugo pero...sabía que él era el único indicado para ti" - ante ello las tres mujeres lo vieron asombradas - "Sofi, sabía que Hugo era el único hombre que te podía hacer feliz y también, a pesar de no agradarme mucho, siempre supe que él te amaba como a nadie en este mundo por eso no me interpuse entre ustedes, por eso no puedes seguir así hermana, Hugo te amaba, no, sé que desde este aún te ama pero él no podrá estar en paz si te ve así, él siempre estuvo orgulloso de ti, siempre me decía lo fuerte que eras con una gran sonrisa, porque era consciente de que tú eras más fuerte que él, ok, ustedes siempre han sido igual de fuertes pero ya sabes tú eres su favorita y eso yo no sé lo iba a contradecir"

"Hugo, ¿mi Hugo te decía eso de mi?" - río un poco entre las lágrimas.

"¿Tú qué crees?" - medio sonrió el rubio - "Sofia tú eras su admiración pero más que eso eras y siempre serás la mujer que él ama, no importa si ya no está físicamente, tú siempre el verdadero amor de Hugo, por eso se que él se sentiría muy mal si te ve atrapada en dolor por siempre, el que salgas de aquí e intentes volver a tu vida no quiere decir que no ames a Hugo, él sabe que tú siempre lo amaras, además necesitamos que la Sofia de antes regrese, el culpable de las muertes de Hugo y su papá, está allá fuera y tú debes mostrar tu fortaleza para ayudar a Axel a encontrarlo y hacer que pague y siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo, no te dejaremos sola en esto, si necesitas desahogarte hazlo, siempre estaremos contigo, aunque ya no vivamos juntos somos tu familia y te apoyamos"

Sonrió por las palabras de su hermano pero también lloro no es fácil olvidar el dolor pero sería fuerte por ellos y por Hugo, se abrazó a James para ahogar sus llantos y él la recibió contento de que le haya escuchado y entendido, Vivian y Amber se unieron al abrazo y cuando Miranda y Roland los vieron gracias a la puerta abierta se unieron también. Eran una familia y se apoyaban el uno al otro.

 **No me enseñaste, amor cómo lo hago sin ti**

 **No me enseñaste como estar sin tí  
Y qué le digo yo a este corazón  
Si tú te has ido y todo lo perdí  
¿por dónde empiezo, si todo acabó?  
Cómo olvidarte si nunca aprendí**

 **No me enseñaste como estar sin tí  
Y qué le digo yo a este corazón  
Si tú te has ido y todo lo perdí  
¿por dónde empiezo, si todo acabó?  
Cómo olvidarte si nunca aprendí**

 **No me enseñaste como estar sin tí  
Y qué le digo yo a este corazón  
Si tú te has ido y todo lo perdí  
¿por dónde empiezo, si todo acabó?  
¿Por dónde empiezo si nunca aprendí?**

Algunos días después llegó Abril y Sofia ordenó al comisario Myles buscar hasta la más mínima pista del culpable, todavía quería llorar pero había entendido que no podía quedarse así para siempre, ella era la reina y tenía un reino por el que velar, de por sí su corazón aún tenía la extraña sensación de que Hugo aún estaba vivo, a veces podía oírlo decir su nombre en sueño solo que cada vez se hacía más débil, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero de algún modo sentía que él la necesitaba.

Cedric le había mando una carta, diciéndole que pronto regresaría y necesitaba hablar con ella de algo sumamente importante que tenía que ver con Clow que podría ayudarlos a encontrar al culpable de la muerte de su esposo, también le explico que no había podido ir al funeral de Hugo por lo mismo, sin embargo al saber de la muerte de su rey supo que Sofia necesitaría de su apoyo y por eso intensificó la búsqueda.

"Bienvenido de regreso Cedric, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela de brujos con tu padre?" - quiso saber Baileywick.

"Bien, mucho que hacer" - respondió con su tono habitual para luego suavizarlo - "¿cómo está Sofia?"

"La reina está esperándote en el despacho" - el hechicero agradeció y se fue para allá.

Al entrar vio a Sofia con un vestido negro, pues aún estaba de luto y él le sonrió dulcemente y extendió los brazos para darle un abrazo y ella aceptó, dejando que una vez más sus lagrimas salieran a flote.

"¡Sr. Cedric, es tan difícil!, no puede ser que Hugo…" - él le acarició la espalda para reconfortarla. Cedric quería mucho a Sofia, era como una hija para él, por lo que no le gustaba verla triste y era a la única que le daba una sonrisa, además de su familia.

"Ya Sofia, no llores, tú eres fuerte, además...Hugo estará feliz de verte sonreír" - la joven eres a sonrío contenta de contar con su apoyo.

"Dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirme, ¿qué es?, ¿es algo de Hugo?" - preguntó ya un poco más repuesta.

"Algo así, pero sí, es muy importante y esto nos dice quien es el culpable de al muere Garrick y la de tu esposo" - saco de su túnica un libro rojo y líneas doradas todo de cuero.

"Historias de las familias de Hechiceros más poderosas de Todos los tiempos" - leyó en la tapa del libro - "¿y esto porque?"

"Verás, le prometí a tu esposo que nos e lo diría a nadie y menos a ti pero ahora que ya no está creo que puedo decirte. Hugo me contó en octubre del año pasado que tuvo aún pesadilla en la que un ser extraño le decía que podía ver los destinos de los demás y..." - ella lo detuvo allí.

"Un momento, ¿dijo eso, que ve el destino de los demás?, yo tuve un sueño igual, ¿qué más le dijo?" - preguntó era increíble que hubieran tenido el mismo sueño.

"Bueno, dijo que le había mostrado imagines de ti y ese rey de Aztlan juntos, alegando que él era tu verdadero amor y que era un error que tú fueras su esposa" - Sofia estaba anonada, era la misma pesada solo que ella lo tubo de él con Rebeca - "entonces, Hugo me pido que le dijera quienes podían tener ese tipo de poder, ver el futuro, el destino, Clow era primero y aunque su reencarnación tiene una actitud extraña no creo que sea capaz de hacer daño menos a su descendiente. El segundo es Merlin pero él jamás sería capaz de algo así y el tercero era el enemigo más grande de Clow, Wang Liu, así que era probable que esté fuera el culpable, bueno su descendencia"

"¿Wang Liu?, ¿cómo se llama la persona que es actualmente su descendiente?" - le preguntó más seria que antes.

"Bueno, en el árbol genealógico que tenía no estaban sus nombres pero aquí pude conseguir al menos la información de la última familia que heredó el dominio de la familia Liu y no vas a creer quién es" - el hombre de cabello negro con mechas blancas cambio la página y le mostró a la familia real de Aztlan.

Los ojos de Sofia estaban más abiertos que nunca, ahora todo tenía sentido, Rodrigo era el culpable de la muerte de Hugo y de mucho más pero ya que sabía podría hacerlo pagar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capituló 8**

 **Sofia El primero no me pertenece.**

* * *

Luego de saber que Rodrigo había sido el culpable de las pesadillas que Hugo y ella habían tenido y que tanto daño les había causado, era probable que él también haya hecho que besara a Nicolás pensando que era Hugo enfrente del mismo para distanciarlos y eso significaba que quería arruinar su matrimonio, aunque no sabía exactamente porque pero eso iba a averiguar, pidió que preparasen un carruaje volador para el reino de Aztlan, tenía muchas cosas de que hablar con ese hombre, además estaba totalmente segura de que era el acecino de Garrick y Hugo.

Tenía el presentimiento de que Rebeca estaba confabulada con él pero no quiso sacar especulaciones hasta tener pruebas.

Le pidió a Cedric que la acompañara, no sea que necesitará luchar contra ellos y no pudiera vencerlos sola, decía ellos, porque a estas alturas de la vida no sabía si Nicolás era o no cómplice de su padre por lo del beso equivocado. Había llegado el momento de hablar claro.

La abuela de Hugo y Axel no pudo contener sus lágrimas durante el funeral, su esposo había sufrido un infarto al saber la noticia de la muerte su nieto, de por sí fue un duro golpe para él la desaparición de su hijo mayor y aunque ya estaba fuera de peligro aún seguía bajo observación, cabe destacar que su abuela política le contó que este le había exigido que encontrarán al acecino hasta por debajo de las piedras porque si él lo encontraba lo mataría sin piedad y lo mismo haría su hijo menor.

Cerró los ojos pensando en su marido, su pobre Hugo había sufrido tanto pensando que no podían estar juntos y que ella se olvidaría de él para irse con otro, el mismo sufrimiento por el que había pasado ella al creer que no era suyo, todavía sentía mucho dolor al recordar que él ya no estaba y también por la muerte de su suegro pero su esposo era lo que más le dolía.

Si antes había sido un infierno estar sin él, ahora era un calvario, a veces se culpaba por no haber sido más alerta, darse cuenta a tiempo de que ese hombre quería lastimarlos pero ya no se burlaría más de ella, además era la protectora del reino eterno y como tal debía detenerlo.

El carruaje aterrizó y fue recibida por un par de guardias en la puerta, el castillo era grande pero no tanto como el suyo, era de color blanco con dorado, tenía un estilo parecido al de Avalor.

"Buenas tardes, vengo a ver al rey padre, Rodrigo, ¿está en el castillo?" - preguntó con amabilidad pero también firme, tal como lo haría su hermana pero de una buena manera.

"¿Quién desea verlo?" - preguntó uno de los guardias.

"La reina Sofía de Enchancia y su hechicero real, Cedric el sensacional" - respondió sin perder la compostura.

"¿Sofia?" - era la voz de Nicolás detrás de ellos. El joven parecía llegar de montar a caballo, pues tenía su traje de montar - "Qué sorpresa, no sabía que ibas a venir"

No lo había visto desde el funeral, el rey de Aztlan quiso acompañarla en esos difíciles momentos, después de todo estaba enamorado de ella pero aún así sabía que era fiel al amor que le tenía a su "difunto" esposo, por lo que decidió no intentar algo con ella, tal vez esperaría a que pudiera estar lista para otra relación pero siempre respetando sus deseos, nunca la obligaría a nada, lo único que quería era verla feliz.

"Hola Nicolás, si, es que necesito hablar con tu papá, ¿está adentro?" - le preguntó.

"Si, adelante y ¿quién usted?" - preguntó fijando la vista en Cedric, cuando los guardias abrieron las puertas e hicieron una reverencia para que pasaran.

"Yo soy Cedric el sensacional, hechicero real de Enchancia" - respondió con orgullo.

"Vaya, nosotros no tenemos hechicero real" - ambos lo vieron sorprendidos.

"Perdón que pregunte pero ¿por qué no?" - quiso saber, pues cada reino tenía su propio hechicero real.

"No, descuida, es que papá no quiso que le pasara lo mismo que paso con el anterior, cuando yo era aún el príncipe y mi padre el rey, atraparon a nuestro hechicero robando, papá no me dio detalles pero se lo llevaron preso y desde ese entonces no tenemos uno, siempre me extraño pues no parecía alguien que robara, es más, siempre me trato con mucho aprecio y cariño" - les contó.

Sofia intercambió una mirada sería con Cedric, ambos tenían la impresión de que Rodrigo hubiera acusado injustamente a su hechicero real para que nadie supiera de su magia oscura y ya que al parecer este no era malo como él decidió deshacerse del mismo.

"Y dime, ¿cómo te has sentido?" - preguntó un poco dudoso.

El rostro de Sofia volvió a tornarse triste, sabía que se refería a la situación de la muerte de Hugo.

"Bueno, estoy tratando...de volver a mi vida pero…no es fácil...Hugo me hace tanta falta…" - se limpió una lagrima que amenazaba con salir de sus ojos.

Era tan injusto, después de caer en las trampas de Rodrigo y sufrir una pelea habían logrado reconciliarse, hasta tenía la ilusión de quedar embarazada después la noche que habían pasado y ahora tenía que vivir la amarga realidad de saberlo muerto.

"Disculpa, no quería hacerte sentir triste" - se disculpó preocupado por ella.

"No, está bien, ¿tú papá está ocupado?" - le preguntó mostrando de nuevo su firmeza.

"Bueno, está en el despacho pero creo que puede atenderte, Bruno" - llamó al mayordomo.

"Dígame majestad" - contestó el hombre con una reverencia.

Sofia se sintió un poco intimidada ante la mirada fría del hombre, era muy diferente a Bayliwcik.

"Por favor, avísale a mi padre que la reina de Enchancia desea verlo. Sofia si quieres puedes esperar en el salón del té" - la joven agradeció con un asentamiento de la cabeza y una de las mucamas los guió a ella y a su hechicero hasta la sala del té.

Les sirvieron un poco de té y galletas y después de un rato Rodrigo entró siendo recibido por la mirada más gélida que le podría dar Sofia, jamás pensó que llegaría a sentir tanto odio por alguien, tanto desprecio, era natural en ella tener compasión por los demás pero estaba segura, muy segura de que Rodrigo mato a Hugo y eso era algo que jamás podría perdonar.

"Buenas tardes, reina Sofia y ¿quién es este hombre?" - le preguntó fingiendo que no conocía a Cedric, pues sabía que era el hechicero, hijo de Goodwyn el grande y el otro descendiente de Clow.

"Es mi hechicero real, Cedric el sensacional, necesito hablar con usted" - le dio una mirada a Cedric y este asintió para luego salir, no sin antes darle una mirada de muerte al rey padre de Aztlan.

"Y bueno, ¿que necesita?" - preguntó fingiendo respeto.

Frunció más el ceño por el cinismo de este tipo, él también fue al funeral pero claro que no se había creído sus condolencias falsas, nuca se comería el cuento de que se sentía mal por ella.

La reina se levanto de la silla con gracia y majestuosidad para verlo directo a los ojos.

"Ya lo sé, sé que usted es descendiente de Wang Liu y que usted fue el culpable de que mi esposo y yo nos distanciáramos, nos peleáramos para separarnos y también estoy segura de que tuvo que ver con la desaparición de mi suegro y de la muerte de él y de mi marido" - respondió sin ningún titubeo, había llegado la hora de ser directos.

El hombre en vez de asustarse sonrío perverso y con una risa nasal que delataba su alegría de saberse descubierto por la reina de Enchancia.

"Me alegra que lo sepas niña tonta, sí, yo fui el culpable de todo eso, ¿sabes por qué?, por mi venganza contra Garrick y bueno, tuve que llevarme a su hijo por delante, mi hijo está enamorado de ti" - Sofia quedó sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta, por eso era que Hugo se había comportado tan extraño, él si se había fijado y estaba celoso - "Desde ese momento jure que mi hijo no pasaría por lo mismo que yo y haría todo lo posible para que tú fueras su esposa, ya que él no quiso hacerlo, él cree en la moralidad y el respeto por lo que no quería destruir tu matrimonio pero yo no, así tuviera que matar a tu esposo para que Nicolás fuera feliz contigo"

"¡Sínico¡" - iba a cachetearlo pero él le tomó la muñeca - "voy a hacer que se refunda en la cárcel por acecino, sé muy bien quién es, tiene a su pueblo en zozobra y a quien no esté de acuerdo con usted lo mata y mantiene a su hijo engañado, nunca voy a ser su esposa, mi amor siempre será para Hugo" - hablo apretando los dientes de la rabia.

"¡No estés tan segura!" - comenzó a doblarle la muñeca para hacerle daño - "si no lo haces, la familia del hijo mayor de Garrick y tu reino pagarán las consecuencias, yo animare a mi hijo a que intente enamorarte y tú le vas a corresponder y cuando te pida matrimonio te casarás con él y convertirlo en el rey de Enchancia para luego declararle la guerra a Albuquerque y por fin destruir el reino del hombre que me separo de la mujer que amaba" - le explico para luego soltarla sin delicadeza.

"¡Nunca, nunca seré la esposa de su hijo!" - le grito con furia.

"No tienes opción, a menos que quieras ver muertos a todos los aldeanos de tu mugroso pueblo o a las pequeñas sobrinas de tu difunto marido antes de tiempo, harás lo que te digo y me imagino que sabes que tengo el poder para hacerlo" - le mostró su varita negra con la punta blanca.

Sabía que tenía magia pero su pueblo no podía defenderse de ese hombre tan maligno y enfermo de poder, además no quería poner la vida de la familia de Hugo y la de la suya en peligro, ya había perdió a su esposo, no podría soportar un dolor más, así que sólo pudo hacerlo mejor para protegerlos.

"Lo haré pero solo para proteger a los que quiero y ojalá y usted cumpla en no hacerles daño o le haré pagar, juro que lo haré pagar" - le amenazo.

"No les haré nada, mientras tú me cumplas y te cases con mi hijo este mismo año, la próxima semana" - le exigió para luego tomarla del brazo bruscamente - "Y cuidado con decirle a alguien sobre esto o te va a pesar"

Se soltó de sus garras de un jalón y salió del lugar encontrándose con Cedric.

"Sofia, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué te dijo?" - le preguntó al verla alterada.

"Está bien, solo me confirmo lo que sabemos. Cedric, por la amistad que hemos tenido desde que era una niña le pido que haga lo que haga no intervenga y confíe en mí, después le diré todo pero confíe en lo que hago" - le pidió mirándolo con respeto y suplica.

"Ok, Sofia, yo siempre confiaré en ti, respetaré tu decisión" - le respondió con una sonrisa tierna.

"Gracias" - le abrazo.

Al regresar a Enchancia no quiso cenar tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, además de la tristeza enorme que sentía.

Observo el lado de la cama en la que su esposo dormía y ahora era solo un espacio frío y vacío, todavía conservaba todas sus cosas en la habitación, nunca podría deshacerse de ellas, aunque le dijeran que debía despegarse de su recuerdo jamás podría vivir feliz con otro que no fuera él. Deseaba tanto que él estuviera vivo y en estos momentos estar disfrutando de sus besos, sus caricias, su cuerpo y su calidez.

"Sofia" - abrió rápidamente los ojos y busco por todas partes pero no había nadie.

Esa voz la conocía perfectamente, era la voz de él, de Hugo pero no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, en su corazón se volvió a instalar el sentimiento de la esperanza, esperanza de verlo vivo y que regresara con ella pero lamentablemente no era así, él ya no estaba y era el dolor más grande que había experimentado en toda su vida desde la muerte de su papá, era como si hubiera perdido una parte de ella, una parte de su alma y de su corazón.

Tenía que pensar en un plan, uno que le permitiera hundir a Rodrigo en la cárcel, desenmascararlo sin que nadie saliera perjudicado, sentía lastima por Nicolás pero no podía corresponderle, había pensado en buscar apoyo en él pero no le creería y además no tenía el corazón para usarlo de esa forma, estaba acorralada.

Tomó el retrato de su esposo de su mesa de noche y lo beso para luego abrazarlo, apago la luz y se recostó para dormir - _"Hugo, ¿por qué oigo tu voz?, ¿acaso me estás llamando desde el más allá?, no entiendo porque mi corazón me dice que puedes estar vivo, quisiera que fuera así, dame fuerzas mi amor, las necesito para derrotar a Rodrigo y vengar tu muerte y la de tu papá, por favor, te necesito"_ \- y así cayó dormida con el recuerdo de su sonrisa.

Mientras que en el calabozo Hugo hablaba en sueños pero lo único que decía era el nombre de su esposa una y otra vez, soñaba que la veía vestida de blanco pero con una cara de gran tristeza y le gritaba que lo viera, que él estaba allí pero de pronto estaba en el salón de baile de su castillo y había una boda, su corazón se destrozaba al ver a su mujer casarse con Nicolás.

"No...no..Sofia...estoy aquí...estoy aquí..." - el pobre estaba mal herido y enfermo, temblaba de frío, su padre lo veía preocupado, de repente llego un guardia y abrió la celda de Hugo y con una cubeta de agua se la tiró encima al joven rey despertándolo.

Después entró una Rebeca que por lo que se veía estaba furiosa, tomó a Hugo por los cabellos como si fuera un muñeco y su arma filosa la puso en la cintura masculina.

"¡Ya estoy harta de que solo la nombres a ella!" - masculló con rabia pasando lentamente el arma por la cintura creándole otra herida más y provocando que el chico gritara de dolor pero aún siguió mostrándose fuerte.

Garrick quiso gritar pero por un segundo dio con la mirada de su hijo pidiéndole que se quedara callado, no quería que por su culpa lo hirieran a él también.

Apretó los dientes y los puños, se sentía tan miserable e impotente, no podía ayudar a su hijo en nada.

"Ya…te lo he dicho…un millón de veces…Sofia es la única…mujer que he amado…y la amare…en la vida y en la muerte..." - hablo aunque le era muy difícil por el dolor y los espasmos debido el frío que sentía y más después de ser bañado en agua fría.

"Lástima que tu amorcito se va a casar pronto" - Hugo abrió mucho los ojos - "Si, tu amada Sofia se casará en cuatro días con el hijo de Rodrigo y tú serás libre y al fin podremos casarnos, será tan maravilloso"

Hugo estaba mudo, Sofia pensaba que había muerto y ahora Rodrigo la obligaba a casarse con Nicolás amenazándole, y lo sabía porque el mismo se lo había dicho, si tan solo pudiera salir de allí pero aunque lo lograra con las pocas fuerzas que tenía no llegaría a ningún lugar, solo podía pedir porque alguien los encontrará y pronto.

Al día siguiente Nicolás estaba en Enchancia, su padre le había engañado, diciéndole que Sofia había ido para confesarle que después de mucho pensarlo se había enamorado de él y que estaba ansiosa por casarse, que así fuera lo haría en cuatro días, es decir, la semana siguiente. En si le parecía muy extraño ya que hace poco que Hugo había sido declarado muerto pero su amor por ella lo hacían ignorar aquello, así que muy contento se fue al reino de la misma para verla, animado por su padre se llevó el anillo de compromiso que su mamá tenía, ella era mujer muy amable y gentil que le enseñó a ser humilde, justo y benevolente, lamentablemente murió cuando tenía nueve años por causas desconocidas, para su padre era muy duro hablar sobre el tema por eso la mayoría de las veces lo evitaba.

Sofia bajo las escaleras que conducían al largo pasillo que iba hasta la sala del trono y lo vio, supuso que su padre ya debía de haber hablado con él o más bien mentirle, no quería hacer esto pero debía, por el bien del reino y de todos los que quería en general.

"Nicolás" - le dijo a modo de saludo y la mirada del chico se iluminó al verla llegar.

"Sofia, perdón por venir sin avisar pero ya papá me lo dijo" - le dijo apenado.

"¿Te dijo?" - le preguntó asustada.

"Si, Sofia no sabes cuán feliz me haces, aunque no entiendo por qué quieres que nos casemos tan pronto pero supongo que cuando ay amor no importa, me hubiera gustado ser yo quien te dijera que te amo pero ya que sientes lo mismo eso es lo de menos" - le dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas, muy contento.

"Si, supongo" - respondió no muy feliz, no le era fácil aparentar quererlo.

"Verdad, antes, quiero hacerlo apropiadamente" - se arrodilló y saco el anillo de compromiso, dorado con un pequeño diamante en el centro - "este anillo le pertenecía a mi mamá y papá me sugirió que lo usará para pedirte que te cases conmigo"

Sofia se sintió muy mal por lo que estaba haciendo, ese era el anillo de su mamá y se lo quería dar a ella creyendo que lo amaba, pensó en Hugo, tenía que hacer esto para vencer a Rodrigo y hacerlo pagar.

"Si...acepto" - respondió con dificultad, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, además que era como si faltara a la memoria de su esposo.

"Pero aún tienes la sortija de matrimonio de cuando te cásate con Hugo" - Sofia vio su mano y vio la argolla dorada en su dedo anular, su unión legal con el único hombre amaba y eso nunca iba a cambiar pero ahora tenía que quitársela o Nicolás podría sospechar.

"Oh, per...perdón" - y con mucho esfuerzo por no llorar se quitó la sortija guardándola en su bolsillo para que él pudiera colocarle el anillo.

"¡Es maravilloso!, mi padre está haciendo los preparativos de la boda para hacerla aquí en el salón de baile , hasta ya tiene los trajes de nosotros, se ve que está emocionado con la noticia" - la oji azul frunció el ceño, claro que ya lo tenía todo listo, era parte de su perverso plan - "y ya envió las invitaciones a todos los reinos, no te arrepentirás Sofia, te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo, te lo prometo" - le aseguro abrazándola felizmente pero ella se sentía como una mentirosa.

Todo el personal del castillo, las familias de Hugo y Sofía, amigos, conocidos y el reino entero se quedaron totalmente confundidos al enterarse de la boda que se llevaría a cabo entre Sofia y Nicolás, la próxima semana, en tres días para ser más específicos.

Las malas lenguas no tardaron en despotricar a Sofia con chismes y malas habladurías, después de todo solo habían pasado dos meses desde la muerte de su esposo, al principio Axel se enojo pero su cuñada la hermana de Astrid, Hildegard le aseguro que conocía el amor de Sofia por Hugo y era imposible que ella se quisiera casar por voluntad, era probable use la estuvieran amenazando. Así que Axel buscó ayuda en quienes sabia estarían de acuerdo.

"Es cierto, aquí hay una trampa, mi hermana amo y ama aún a tu hermano, créeme Axel" - respondió James muy seguro.

Axel se fue al reino de Zumaria para reunirse con Desmond y James, sabía que el hermano de Sofia estaría de acuerdo con él y el rey de Satin quería ayudarlos.

"Lo sé James, lo sé, lo que tenemos que averiguar es quien está amenazando a Sofia y porque" - comentó el pelo castaño rojizo.

"Puede ser Nicolás, es con él con quien Sofia se casa" - mencionó Desmond con su mano sosteniendo su barbilla, analizando la situación.

"No, no lo creo, recuerda cómo actuó cuando estaba con nosotros en la fiesta de Halloween, no tenía algún gesto de maldad, en cambio su padre sí. Eso es, el padre de Nicolás está amenazando a mi hermana, quizás quiere tener el poder Enchancia a través de su hijo" - hablo James sintiéndose como un detective.

"Si tan solo Hugo estuviera aquí, esto no estaría pasando" - comentó con pesar el rey de Albuquerque.

"¿Saben?, hay algo que Amber me comentó antes de todo esto, me dijo que Sofia le decía que había veces sentía en su corazón como si Hugo aún estuviera vivo y que su voz sonaba en su cabeza llamándola, al principio me imagine que era por el gran shock emocional que Sofia recibió al saber de la muerte de Hugo pero según ella fue mucho antes de que se supiera de su muerte, ¿ustedes creen que sea posible que Hugo no esté muerto? Bueno, nunca se encontró el cuerpo, por lo que puede ser una posibilidad" - preguntó Desmond prestando atención a todos las pistas que tenían.

"Lo único que encontraron fue un trozo del traje de Hugo, que estaba manchado de sangre pero tienes razón, debería de haber algún rastro del cuerpo, pues aún había restos de los pegasos destrozados por el fuego" - continuó del mismo modo Axel.

"Yo solo les digo una cosa, si algo aprendí con Sofia es a confiar en lo inexplicable y si, es probable que esos tengan una unión mucho más grande que la magia y es por ello que lo puede oír, lo que significa que Hugo aún vive y necesita ayuda" - concordó el rey Zumaria, recordando todas sus aventuras con sus hermanas.

"Entonces tenemos que hacer algo, si hay una posibilidad de que Hugo esté vivo tenemos que actuar rápido" - hablo decidido Axel, no abandonaría esta oportunidad de encontrar a su hermano.

"Pero debemos tener cuidado o pondríamos a Sofia en peligro" - mencionó el peli canela.

"¿Cómo podríamos encontrar algo que nos lleve hasta dónde está Hugo?, además tenemos poco tiempo, mañana es la boda" - cuestionó James, sintiendo frustración.

"Tal vez yo pueda ayudarles" - esa era voz de Cedric.

Los tres monarcas se voltearon a verlo sorprendidos.

"¿Sr. Cedric?, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?" - preguntó muy confundido James.

"Le prometí a Sofia que no intervendría pero me duele verla triste y cometer el peor error de su vida, acabo de escuchar su plática y si me dieran aquel trozo de ropa del rey Hugo podría usar un hechizo rastreador que los guiará hasta dónde está él, aunque la poción para el conjuro tomará toda una noche, por lo que deben entregármelo mañana" - hablo mostrándoles el libro con las intrusiones para el conjuro.

"Tiene que ser antes de que la boda se haga o no podremos detenerla" - informó James.

"Pero según el comisario Mails Sofia la tiene guardada en una caja, no creo que nos la de porque si, mientras no estemos seguros de que Hugo esté vivo no podemos decirle, sería darle falsas esperanzas" - explicó Axel.

"¡Ya se!" - gritó de pronto James, llamando la atención del todos - "Amber y Vivian van a ayudar a Sofia a vestirse para la boda, mi esposa la distrae mientras Amber busca el pedazo de tela"

"Genial, los esperare en mi taller" - les informó el hechicero para luego irse.

Al día siguiente, el salón de baile del castillo de Enchancia estaba todo adornado para la boda.

"Sofia, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?" - le preguntaba Vivian a su cuñada mientras le ayudaba a la misma con la falda de su vestido, era sencillo, blanco, de escote en forma de corazón y decorado con algunas hojas y ramas de color dorado, ceñido al cuerpo y que delineaba muy bien su figura, no se hizo ningún peinado y no tenía velo, no le importaba, no se sentía feliz con esto pero todo sea por salvar a los demás.

"Si, Vivian, por favor, no me lo preguntes más" - respondió con algo de irritación la joven reina.

Estaban dentro del armario ayudándola a cambiarse y maquillarla, pero Sofia no estaba contenta como se supone debe de estar una novia el día de su boda.

Amber le hizo una seña a Vivian de que entretuviera a Sofia mientras ella cumplía con el plan, cerró la puerta del armario y comenzó a buscar en el cuarto y no había nada hasta que halló una caja de madera y allí dentro estaba el pedazo de tela, lo cerró y se la llevó rápidamente a su hermano.

"Aquí está James, pero ¿para qué lo quieren?" - le preguntó intrigada su melliza.

"Descuida Amber luego te lo explico, gracias, nos vemos después" - le respondió llevándose la caja al taller de Cedric donde estaban Axel y Desmond esperándolo junto con el hechicero.

"Bien, pásame la caja" - al tenerla en sus manos la abrió y la volteo para que el pedazo cayera sobre la pócima -"Ok, en unos segundos saldrá el trozo bañado en la poción de color verde, si sale flotando con el color rojo, eso quiere decir que si hay señales de vida pero si sale en el mismo color del líquido, es que no hay nada" - aguardaron unos minutos y la tela salió flotando con el color rojo haciéndolos sonreír, ¡eso significaba que Hugo estaba vivo!

"Pero y ahora ¿cómo sabremos en donde está?" - le preguntó Axel algo ansioso al hechicero, de nuevo tenía esperanzas de ver a su hermano.

"Tengo un hechizo para eso" - apuntó su varita al trozo y resisto las palabras para un conjuro rastreador.

Luego una imagen se mostró frente a ellos, era el bosque de Aztlan y un calabozo que aparecía y desaparecía.

"¿Por qué aparece y desaparece?" - preguntó Desmond confundido.

"Debe tratarse de un calabozo invisible" - le dio una varita a Axel - "Toma, como descendiente de Clow, tú también posees magia, úsala para destruir el hechizo de invisibilidad"

"Gracias Cedric, por favor haz lo que puedas para que Sofia no diga acepto si no hemos llegado a tiempo, vamos por Hugo" - y así se fueron a buscar primero al comisario y explicarle lo sucedido, este quiso advertirle a la reina pero sabía que si lo hacía podía ponerla en riesgo y la seguridad de la familia real era su prioridad, así que busco a sus mejores hombres y los acompaño.

Llegaron a lo profundo del bosque de Aztlan y comenzaron a buscar, Axel se concentró en buscar la energía de su hermano, en unos minutos pudo conseguirla, aunque débil, apuntó la varita hacia la dirección indicada y la cárcel se mostró ante sus ojos.

"¡Oigan, está aquí!" - los caballeros destruyeron la cerradura y de inmediato los guardias de Rodrigo comenzaron a rodearlos pero los de Enchancia los superaban en número y así fue como los desarmaron - "¿dónde está mi hermano?" - preguntó con rabia el rey de Albuquerque mientras amenazaba a uno de ellos con clavarle su espada en la garganta.

"E...esta en el calabozo, al lado del de su papá, por favor no me mate, solo cumplimos órdenes" - rogó o más bien imploro uno de ellos.

"Mi papá, ¡¿tienen a mi padre también?!" - les grito molesto.

"S...si, ¡pero no me mate!" - Axel lo dejo para el alivio del hombre y salió corriendo a donde estaban las celdas gritando el nombre de su hermano y llamando a su papá, siendo seguido por James.

"Hugo, esa voz…es de tu hermano" - hablo sorprendido pero contento Garrick a su hijo, así que intento con todas sus fuerzas subir la voz y gritar para que lo escuchase su hijo mayor - "A...A… ¡Axel!"

"Papá, ¡papá!, ¡Hugo!" - al primero que encontró fue a su padre y luego a su hermano, se espantó totalmente al verlos.

Garrick estaba bastante deteriorado y flaco y su hermano estaba peor, tenía la ropa rota y con manchas de sangre, obviamente había sido torturado.

"¡Dios mío, Hugo!, james ayuda a Hugo, yo ayudaré a mi papá" - afortunadamente al destruir el hechizo de invisibilidad los otros conjuros también fueron eliminados y pudieron romper las celdas.

Axel se abrazó a su padre feliz de volver a verlo.

El rubio estaba igual que el oji gris verdoso, horrorizado, el esposo de su hermana estaba medio muerto con varias heridas en el cuerpo y el mismo estaba en muy malas condiciones.

"¡Hugo, Hugo, hey, despierta!" - le llamo moviéndole la cara y este abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo.

"Ja...Ja...James, ¿eres...tú?" - preguntó con dificultad.

"Si. Dios, te ves horrible" - le dijo revisándolo, estaba muy mal herido. El joven rey intento reírse pero ni siquiera eso podía, ya que una fuerte tos le impidió y para horror de su cuñado, escupió un poco de sangre - "Hugo, debes ir al hospital, ahora" - le dijo muy alarmado pero el esposo de su hermana no le prestó atención.

"¿Y...Sofia?" - preguntó, ella era la única que le importaba en estos momentos.

"Ella…ella estar por casarse con Nicolás" - le contestó con pesar.

"Tengo...que detener...esa boda... ¡arshg!" - se levanto lo más rápido que pudo pero volvió a caer adolorido.

"Te entiendo pero así no podrás, si no te atienden rápido, morirás y entonces Sofia si quedara viuda" - de nuevo Hugo intento levantarse pero no pudo.

"No puedo…debo...salvar...a Sofia…Sofia" - el pobre respiraba con dificultad.

"Ni modo" - tomo el brazo del chico y lo colocó alrededor de su hombro para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"¿Qué...haces?" - le preguntó confundido.

"Mira, sé que no nos llevamos del todo bien pero odio ver triste a mi hermana y ella no puede ser feliz si no es contigo, así que no me queda de otra que ayudarte para detener esa boda pero tan pronto salvemos a Sofia te irás a un hospital, ¿entendido?" - respondió haciéndose el que no le importaba que le pasara.

Su cuñado lo observo algo sorprendido para luego sonreír comprendiendo todo lo que el rubio quería decir - "Ya veo...Gracias"

En ese momento llegó su hermano mayor ayudando a su padre a moverse.

"¡Hugo!, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte pero debemos llevarlos a papá y a ti con un médico ahora mismo" - hablo Axel angustiado.

"No...ahora debo ir a Enchancia…a salvar a Sofia" - le respondió el oji verde oscuro cada vez más débil.

"¡Hugo, soy tu hermano mayor y debes hacer lo que te digo!" - le exigió molesto porque no le hiciera caso.

"Ya...no...soy un niño..y mi esposa es..lo más importante" - era muy terco, no iría ninguna parte más que a detener esa boda.

"Pero…" - quiso regañarlo pero su papá lo detuvo.

"Axel...déjalo, tiene que ir a salvarla" - aunque estaba muy preocupado por su hijo, sabía que no podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer - "acompáñalo...él te necesita...más que yo"

Su hijo menor le sonrió agradecido, mientras que el mayor asentía aún no muy convencido pero cumpliría con la orden de su padre.

Los llevaron afuera y la luz del sol les lastimó los ojos, era lógico después de haber estado meses sin salir de ese calabozo.

"¡Rey Hugo!" - el comisario de Enchancia corrió impresionado y preocupado al ver a su rey en tan mal estado y por si fuera poco el rey padre de Albuquerque estaba con ellos, casi igual, del mismo modo estaba Desmond - "Señor, un doctor debe atenderlo de inmediato y también a su padre"

"Ahórreselo comisario iremos a Enchancia a detener esa boda, no quiere ir a ningún lado pero lleve al rey padre de Albuquerque al hospital y luego nos alcanza, Desmond, acompáñalo que Axel viene con nosotros" - ordenó el joven rey de Zumaria.

"Si pero tengan cuidado, ya debe de haber iniciado la ceremonia" - les explico haciendo cuentas y ayudando a Garrick en lugar de Axel.

Se montaron en un carruaje los tres y tomaron rumbo al palacio con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capituló 9**

 **Sofia the first no me pertenece.**

* * *

"¡Enfermera tráigame una camilla, de inmediato!" - ordenó el médico al ver el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba el rey padre de Albuquerque. Lo colocaron en la camilla y se lo llevaron para atenderlo.

"Bueno, yo me retiro rey Desmond, debo poner en custodia al rey padre de Aztlan y proteger a la familia real, ya atrapamos a su cómplice, la princesa de Malin, Rebeca, pondría en duda la estabilidad mental de esa chica, sin ningún remordimiento aseguró que le hizo daño al rey Hugo y que Rodrigo estaba con ella en todo esto" - informó el comisario de Enchancia.

"Si, me quedaré para estar pendiente del estado del Sr. Garrick" - aseguró esperando que todo saliera bien y que Hugo pudiera salvarse pero como estaba era difícil.

Realmente se había asustado al ver a Rebeca gritar que Hugo era suyo y que quería ver muerta a Sofia, mientras era esposada y llevada a que la enjuiciaran, en verdad que estaba desquiciada, hacerle tantas heridas a la persona que supuestamente amas solo podía hacerlo una mente retorcida y perturbada. Rezaba porque los chicos llegaran a tiempo.

Mientras que en el castillo de Enchancia, la boda ya se estaba llevando a cabo.

"Hoy estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio a nuestra reina, Sofia y al rey de Aztlan, Nicolás, en sagrado matrimonio, el amor es…" - comenzó a hablar el padre, mientras Sofia volteaba con angustia, de vez en cuando, hacía la puerta de entrada al salón, no sabía porque pero sentía que algo iba a pasar y aparecería por esa puerta.

Quería llorar pero debía ser fuerte por todos, por Hugo. Apretó el simple ramo de rosas blancas que tenía, como quería hacerle pagar a Rodrigo por su muerte, jamás pensó en sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo, ese hombre le hizo mucho daño.

Todos en el salón se sentían tensos y confundidos, se daban cuenta de la tristeza y molestia de la novia pero el novio no parecía fijarse en ello, mientras que el padre del mismo estaba vigilante a cada movimiento de la joven reina.

"Roly, todo esto es muy extraño, Sofia no se ve feliz, ella no quiere hacer esto" - le susurró Miranda a su esposo.

"Le pedí a Sofia que detuviera esta farsa pero se negó pidiéndome que confiara en ella, esperemos y algo suceda que evite que se cumpla esto, antes de que sea demasiado tarde" - respondió con el ceño fruncido, el antiguo rey a de Enchancia.

A las afueras del palacio aterrizó el carruaje con Hugo, James y Axel, los guardias no podían creer lo que veían, allí, frente a ellos estaba su rey, vivo.

"Majestad, está vivo, pero necesita ser llevado con un médico" - hablo con preocupación uno de ellos pero quedó sorprendido al ver que su rey se negaba.

"No...tengo que entrar..y salvar a mi esposa..después podré ir a..un hospital" - respondió Hugo, quien era ayudado por su cuñado y su hermano para caminar.

"Pero señor…." - el hombre quiso refutar pero su rey se lo impidió.

"Soy tu rey…y debes hacer lo que...te digo...déjame pasar" - ambos guardias lo miraron para luego acceder a su orden, esperarían por si eran necesitados por sus reyes.

Los tres entraron y comenzaron a caminar para llegar al salón de baile.

"Rey Nicolás, ¿acepta usted a la reina Sofía de Enchancia, como su esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la enfermedad y en la salud, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?" - preguntó el padre al rey de Aztlan.

"Si, acepto" - respondió muy contento el joven.

"Reina Sofia, ¿acepta usted al rey Nicolás de Aztlan como su esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la enfermedad y en la salud, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe? - hizo la misma pregunta a su reina.

Sofia observó al rostro sonriente de Nicolás y el triunfante de Rodrigo y por último las puertas del salón con miedo, no quería decir acepto pero no tenía otra opción, regreso su vista a Nicolás y cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería ver lo que iba a hacer.

"Yo...ace…" - pero de pronto un grito se escucho por todo el lugar.

"¡Detengan esto!" - esa era la voz de su hermano James, todos se voltearon a verlo y al igual que los guardias no podían creer lo que veían.

Frente a ellos estaba Hugo, vivo pero muy mal herido.

Así como todos, Sofia volteo su vista pero quedo sin habla al verlo allí, en ese estado, apoyándose en su hermano y el hermano de él, por un segundo se quedó paralizada mientras lágrimas salían de su rostro sin control y dejaba su ramo caer al piso.

"Hu…Hu...Hugo…Hugo…¡Hugo!" - correo velozmente para abrázalo y él sacó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para corresponderle, soltándose de su hermano y su cuñado, de repente Sofia fue consciente de que las heridas de su esposo, su vestido estaba manchado de rojo - "¡Dios, mío!, Hugo estás muy herido, tienes que..."

"Lo sé…lo sé...pero no podía irme sin saber...que estás bien...Sofia" - se volvieron a abrazar, ambos llorando por lo difícil que habían sido estos dos meces separados.

Nicolás los veía con pesar pero no podía hacer nada, la imagen era clara para él, Sofia siempre amo y amara a Hugo.

De pronto un estallido se escucho en el salón y al ver de dónde provenía, quedo todo confundido al ver a su padre con una expresión de rabia y una varita negra en sus manos.

Todo el mundo gritó asustado, Amber, Vivian y Astrid se abrazaron preocupadas por sus esposos y los reyes de Enchancia, esto no pintaba para nada bien.

"¡No, maldito seas Hugo!, tú y tu estúpido padre siempre arruinan todo" - gritaba molesto el rey padre de Aztlan.

"¿Padre?, ¿qué haces?" - Nicolás jamás había visto ese lado de su papá y realmente le preocupaba.

"Reina Sofia, suelta al tonto de tu esposo, te vas a casar con mi hijo, sea viva o muerta" - estaba furioso por lo mal que salieron sus planes.

"¡Jamás!" - gritó Sofia, quien se abrazó más a su marido - "Ha llegado la hora de que pagues por todos tus crímenes. ¡Engañaste a tu hijo para que no supiera que tienes a tu reino en decadencia, acecinas a las personas que no están de acuerdo contigo, secuestraste a mi suegro y a mi esposo para hacerlos pasar por muertos y me amenazaste con matar a mis seres queridos si no me casaba con tu hijo!" - declaró dejando a todos sin habla pero más que todo al mismo Nicolás.

"¿Es eso verdad?, ¿es verdad lo que dice Sofia, padre?, ¡contéstame!, ¿es cierto?" - quería respuestas, esas eran acusaciones muy graves.

"Si" - los guardias corrieron para apresarlo pero este los mando a volar con un hechizo - "¡Nadie se mueva, o su reina lo pagará!"

"¡Padre!" - Nicolás intento detenerlo pero ni él podía.

"Ni lo intentes hijo, no quiero verme obligado a usar el maleficio controlador contigo otra vez" - lo apuntó con su varita - "Todo esto lo hago por ti, por tu felicidad, yo sé lo que es mejor para ti, después de todos estos años lo único que pienso es en tu bienestar"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" - preguntó sin comprender.

"Cuando tenias nueve años, tú madre quería divorciarse de mí y llevarte lejos pero no podía permitirlo, así que hice lo que tenía que hacer, fue difícil para mí pero no tenía alternativa, tuve que matarla para que no te llevará" - recordó con algo que parecía dolor pero el más adolorido era su hijo.

Nicolás estaba horrorizado, ese hombre que veía allí no podía ser su padre, no podía creer que aquel hombre que pensaba era justo, con un carácter fuerte pero amable era el mismo que le acababa de confesar ser el autor de todos esos crímenes que Sofia gritaba y más aún de la muerte de su progenitora.

El resto de la gente no estaba muy diferente que digamos, muchos se tapaban la boca del asombro y el miedo, este hombre había sido capaz de matar a su esposa solo para quedarse con su hijo.

Ni se diga de Sofia y Hugo, quienes estaban más anonadados que nadie, sabían de las fechorías de Rodrigo pero nunca se imaginaron algo así.

Cedric se acercó detrás del hombre lo más rápido que pudo e intentó detenerlo pero este lo sintió y así como con los guardias lo lanzó por los aires y le dio contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente.

"¡No van a arruinar lo que con tanto trabajo me costó conseguir! Reina Sofía, aléjate de Hugo y párate frente el altar para terminar la boda o pagaras las consecuencias" - le amenazo, estaba mostrando su verdadero yo, un hombre malvado y perverso.

Sofia se pego más a su esposo, dándole su respuesta a Rodrigo.

"¡Entonces muere!" - todo pareció ir en cámara lenta, Nicolás intento pedirle a su padre que se detuviera pero este hizo caso omiso y lanzó uno de los maleficios más poderosos e imperdonables, el maleficio asesino, Avada Kedavra.

En un segundo Hugo jalo a Sofia para colocarla detrás de él, protegiéndola del ataque.

Los ojos azules de la joven reina de Enchancia observaron con horror como él ya de por sí magullado cuerpo de su esposo era golpeado en el pecho para después caer de espalda al piso con los ojos cerrados.

Todo el salón estaba en un silencio sepulcral, nadie decía nada, esperando que el esposo de Sofia se levantara pero los segundos pasaban y el peli negro no se movía.

Sofia temblaba, aterrada de ver que su esposo no se movía, no se movía, tal como pasó en su pesadilla.

"Hu...Hugo...Hugo…Hugo, mi amor...despierta...Hugo, por favor..." - acaricio su rostro, lo movió tratando de que no el doliera por sus heridas, estaba temblando y llorando.

James se acercó para tomarle el pulso y su cara se tornó de espanto.

"No...no es posible" - no podía creer lo que estaba pasando - "Sofia..Hugo...está...está muerto"

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" - gritó con todas las fuerzas que tenía mientras se abrazaba al pecho de su esposo gritando y llorando desconsoladamente, era cierto, no podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, esta vez su marido había muerto de verdad - "¡HUGO!... ¡NOOOOOOO!... ¡No me dejes sola, por favor!.."

"¡Padre, ¿cómo has podido?!" - gritó muy enojado Nicolás, su padre acaba de matar frente a sus ojos al rey de Enchancia, jamás podría perdonarle algo así.

Axel tembló de la rabia, su hermano ahora sí estaba muerto y el acecino sonría como si nada, apretó su espada y con un grito de furia se lanzó sobre el hombre pero ni siquiera él pudo acercársele, Rodrigo era realmente poderoso, lo lanzó lo más fuerte que podía hasta la pared, dejándolo inconsciente como al hechicero.

"¡Axel!" - gritó asustada Astrid corriendo hasta donde estaba él, después de ver cómo Hugo había muerto le aterraba que a su esposo le pasara lo mismo.

"Ahora, Sofia, haz lo que te digo o tú serás la próxima" - era increíble como ese hombre no veía la gravedad de lo que había hecho, sonreí sin el menor remordimiento.

La peli castaña no le hacía caso, seguía llorando a mares, aferrada al cuerpo inerte de su esposo.

James se colocó al frente de su hermana - "¡Ni se te ocurra, deja a mi hermana en paz!" - le gritó listo para usar su espada y matarlo si le tocaba un solo cabello a Sofia o alguna otra persona de su familia.

"¿Por qué serán tan necios?" - con su magia, levanto al rey de Zumaria y así como con todos los que intentaron atraparlo lo lanzó lejos - "¡No importa cuántos intenten detenerme, yo siempre saldré victorioso! Ahora, ¿dónde nos quedamos?, oh, sí, Sofia, apártate del cuerpo yerto de tu marido y ponte al lado de mi hijo para casarte con él"

"¡No padre, no obligaré a Sofia a casarse conmigo, así no es el amor, de ninguna manera seré parte de tu maldad!" - de nuevo su papá lo apunto con la varita.

"¡Tú te callas o si no la matare a ella también!" - gritó amenazándolo.

"Entonces hágalo" - escucharon murmurar a Sofia.

"¿Qué dices?" - preguntó algo sorprendido.

"¡Hágalo, máteme, nunca voy a casarme con su hijo, el único hombre que amo y siempre amare será Hugo!, así que tendrá que matarme porque será la única manera por la que me case con Nicolás, muerta. ¿Quiere matarme?, ¡hágalo!, porque sin Hugo…nunca voy a poder vivir..." - estaba destrozada, preferiría mil veces la muerte que estar casada con alguien a quien nunca podría amar.

"¡SOFIA!" - gritaba Miranda, su hija estaba en peligro y no podía hacer anda para evitarlo.

"Pues si es la única forma, no me queda de otra, es una lástima, pudiste haberme dado unos buenos nietos pero ok, que sean felices Hugo y tú en el otro mundo" - de nuevo todo era como si estuviese en cámara lenta, pero esta vez era más distinto.

Nicolás corrió para tratar de quitarle la varita a su padre, Miranda se soltó del agarre de su esposo para intérnate colocarse al frente para recibir el ataque por ella, mientras todos los demás gritaban asustados por la mala suerte de los reyes de Enchancia.

Sofia se aferró al cuerpo de Hugo esperando el golpe final pero nada pasó, abrió los ojos y quedó impresionada con lo que vía todo estaba congelado, ninguna persona o cosa se movía, solo ella.

"¿Qué?, ¿qué está pasando?" - se dio cuenta de que su voz tenía eco.

"Sofia" - la voz de Orion llegó a sus oídos, se volteo y frente a ella estaban, Orion, Vega, Chrysta y los demás protectores.

"¿Orion?, no entiendo, ¿qué hacen aquí?" - preguntó.

El hombre de piel negra, calvo y con las alas de un halcón le sonrió con ternura y se agachó para verla más de cerca.

"Sofia, somos los protectores y siempre nos protegeremos entre nosotros, tú brazalete mágico y el de tu esposo nos enviaron una señal de ayuda" - cambio su vista al cuerpo de Hugo con tristeza - "Fue golpeado por una magia oscura" - Sofia no pudo evitar volver a llorar al verlo - "Pero aún hay esperanza"

Ella le observó confundida, ¿a qué se refería? Chrysta tomó la varita de Rodrigo y la destruyo y la energía maligna desapareció poco a poco.

"Listo, nunca más volverás a amenazar a mi vieja aprendiz y a su familia" - le hizo burla a Rodrigo.

"Chrysta, deja de hacer eso, sabes que no tenemos mucho tiempo" - le regañó Vega y con un puchero el hada protectora se volvió a colocar con los demás - "Veras, Sofia, hemos detenido el tiempo para ayudarlos"

La oji azul no entendía nada así que Orion continuó con la explicación.

"Aún hay una aparte de Hugo que se aferra a la vida, podemos hacer que regrese pero se necesita de todos especialmente de ti, su amor es más poderoso que la magia o la muerte, todos te daremos de nuestro poder y tú se lo darás a Hugo para reponer su magia y devolverle la vida, sin embargo solo podemos darle energía para volver a vivir y reponer su la mitad de su cuerpo, después de esto debes llevarlo al hospital lo más rápido posible" - la oji azul asunto llorando de la emoción, ¡Hugo podría volver a vivir!

Todos se concentraron y cada una de sus energías formaron una esfera de luz en la unión de sus manos, Sofia tomó la mano de Hugo en donde estaba el brazalete mágico y la otra la colocó en la esfera para comenzar a darle de su energía.

Luz paso por su cuerpo, podía sentirla pero también pudo sentir una energía diferente a la suya y la de los protectores pero que claramente provenía de adentro de ella, no la conocía pero era bastante cálida, se imaginó que era por lo pura que era la energía de todos al querer ayudarla a revivir a Hugo, el cuerpo del mismo se iluminó como el de ella y después de unos segundos volvió a sentir el calor y los latidos del corazón de su esposo, era como si el suyo estuviera en ella.

Al terminar la alegría vivió a ella al sentirlo vivo pero aún necesitaba que lo curaran, les dio las gracias a sus amigos los protectores, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Bien, ha terminado nuestra tarea Sofia, recuerda que debe ser atendido inmediatamente y queremos que sepas que siempre estaremos para cuando más nos necesiten, recuerden que su amor es el arma más poderosa que tienen, hasta la próxima" - una luz segadora los invadió y cuando volvió a ver, ellos ya habían desaparecido.

El tiempo volvió a su marcha, Rodrigo no entendía como de la nada su mano estaba vacía, no tenía su varita, todos estaban igual de confundíos que él.

Nicolás aprovechó y atrapó a su padre para que no escapara y así los guardias pudieron apresarlo, mientras que un alarmado comisario Myles llegaba con el resto de la guardia real.

En medio de todo, Hugo soltó una gran boca da de aire y comenzó a toser, asustándolos, ya que se supone estaba muerto.

"¡Rápido, por favor tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital!" - grito desesperada Sofia.

"Pero ¿cómo?, si él estaba..." - cuestionó su hermana Amber pero ella la interrumpió.

"¡No hay momento para explicaciones, debemos llevarlo, ya!" - tenía razón, cada minuto contaba.

De inmediato cargaron a Hugo y lo llevaron al hospital en el que también estaba Garrick en un carruaje y ella se fue con ellos para luego ser seguidos por sus familias. Tan pronto llegaron comenzaron a atender las heridas del joven rey, Sofia no quería separarse de él pero no podía pasar a la sala de operaciones, ya que le dijeron que tenían que operarlo, además que necesitaría una transfusión de sangre para reponer la que había perdido.

La joven gritaba que la dejaran pasar ya que estaba muy angustiada por su marido pero lamentablemente se lo negaron y para que no terminarán por sacarla su madre procuro tranquilizarla.

"Ya hija, no te preocupes, deja que los médicos hagan su trabajo, todo estará bien, ten fe" - abrazo a su hija para darle fuerzas. Sofia lloro en los brazos de su madre, tenía miedo de que la terrible condición de Hugo agravase y lo perdiera de nuevo, agradecía a los protectores pero ahora su existencia, solo dependía de la suerte y le rogaba a Dios porque no se lo quitara.

Las horas pasaron y ya el atardecer había llegado y todavía no había noticias de Hugo.

"Sofia, toma, un poco de té te hará sentir mejor" - Vivian intentaba calmar los nervios de su cuñada, su esposo y Axel estaban siendo atendidos por el dolor que tenían, debido a su pelea con Rodrigo.

"Gracias Vivian, pero no tengo ganas de comer o de tomar algo" –respondió, lo único que quería era que le dieran noticias de sus esposo y que fueran buenas, claro.

"¡¿Y porque no me dijiste!?" - le reclamaba Amber a su esposo.

"Entiende Amber, lo que pasa es que no sabíamos si estábamos equivocados y sería como darles falsas esperanzas, además tú no creerías que Hugo aún estaba vivo" - le respondió su marido, algo asustado por su enojo.

"¡Pero si me lo hubieras dicho yo pudiera haber hecho algo para proteger a mi hermana!" - estaba molesta, se sentía como si sus hermanos no la necesitarán y que además su esposo no confiaba en ella.

"Amber por favor, comprende, hasta que no encontráramos a Hugo, no tendríamos pruebas que demostraran nuestra teoría y...y no quería que algo malo les pasara a nuestro hijo o a ti" - le explico - "¡No quería que les hiciera daño, por favor Amber, te amo, mi hijo y tú son lo más preciado para mí y no podía permitir que ese hombre se les acercara!"

Amber se quedo callada, no muchas veces, Desmond gritaba, sabía que estaba molesto con ella porque no lo comprendía.

"Lo siento pero es que…me sentí tan inútil, no pude ayudar a mi hermana y su esposo en nada, a veces creo que no me tiene confianza" - lloro, todo esto era muy difícil para ella, ver a su familia sufrir no era nada sencillo.

"No, mi amor, tú sí nos ayudaste, si no fuera por ti nuca hubiéramos encontrado el trozo de tela de la ropa de Hugo para que la pócima nos dijera dónde estaba y además pudimos encontrar a su papá" - le respondió más calmado.

"Puede que tengas razón" - suspiro, estaba muy cansada - "Espero que Hugo salga bien de todo esto, me contaste que Rebeca estaba aliada con Rodrigo para quedarse con él, sabía que era una malvada pero no una desequilibrada mental, pobre Hugo, ese par lo torturo casi hasta la muerte"

"Si, pero sabes que él es fuerte y se repondrá, además el amor de Sofia será la mejor cura para él" - contestó abrazándola.

Unos minutos más pasaron y uno de los médicos que atendían a Hugo llegaron.

"Doctor, ¿cómo está mi esposo?" - preguntó Sofia, temerosa por lo que podrían decirle.

"Buenas noticias su majestad, su esposo está fuera de peligro" - tanto Sofia como todos los demás suspiraron de alivio - "Sin embargo, todavía no despertara hasta mañana y debe guardar reposo al menos por cinco semanas por lo que lo mantendremos bajo observación. Debo admitir que estoy muy impresionado, esto es un verdadero milagro, en las condiciones en las que estaba su esposo era imposible que sobreviviera si no se trataba a tiempo y por lo que se, su padre y él estuvieron bastante tiempo encerrados, un ser humano no aguantaría tanto, tienen mucha fortaleza, sus heridas fueron curadas y respondió muy bien a la transfusión"

"Por cierto, ¿cómo está mi suegro?" - le preguntó al recordar que ambos habían sido secuestrados por la misma persona.

"El rey padre de Albuquerque tenía una severa deshidratación y su cuerpo estaba bastante delgado pero fuera de eso no tenía ninguna herida" - aseguró tranquilamente.

"¿Puedo ver a mi marido?" - preguntó ansiosa, quería volver a verlo, besarlo y abrazarlo.

"Está en su habitación pero solo una persona a la vez, puede ir usted primero ya que es su esposa" - le pidió que la siguiera pero antes de irse, Sofia, les dijo a los demás que les pidieran a Axel que les avisara a sus abuelos para que fueran a ver a Garrick y a Hugo.

Entro junto con el médico y lo vio conectado a varios aparatos que revisaban los latidos de su corazón y le daban las medicinas necesarias para recuperarse, vía intravenosa.

"Bueno, debo retirarme pero volveré más tarde para revisarlo. Oh, antes de que se me olvide, esto se cayó del bolsillo del pantalón de su esposo" - le entregó la sortija de matrimonio que él usaba, ella asintió y le agradeció para que luego, sin perder ni un minuto, lo beso tanto en la boca como en la frente y acaricio su rostro con ambas manos.

"Hugo, mi vida, mi sol…amor mío, como quisiera que despertaras ya para que sepas lo mucho que te amo" - lloro pero esta vez de alegría, alegría de que estuviera vivo, de pronto sintió la presencia de alguien más en la habitación pero al mirar a todas partes no había nadie.

Al regresar su vista al rostro de su esposo fue testigo de cómo una mano femenina, blanca, transparente y con una anillo dorado en el dedo anular acariciaba el rostro del mismo con ternura, al mirar más allá, vio a una mujer que al principio no reconoció pero al buscar más en su memoria quedó impactada, ¡esa mujer era la madre de Hugo!

La mujer se dio cuenta de que la observaba y le dio una dulce sonrisa.

"Di...di...disculpe... ¿usted...usted es…?" - al principio pensaba que era un espejismo debido al gran estés que tenía. La hermosa mujer de piel blanca, ojos verde oscuro como los de Hugo y cabello castaño rojizo como el de Axel rió bajito, parecía que le divertía la mirada de gran sorpresa de la oji azul.

"Adivinaste, soy Elizabeth, la mamá de Axel y Hugo y esposa de Garrick, perdona si te asuste, es que estaba muy preocupada por mi hijos y mi esposo que no podía esperar para verlo, se podría decir que me escape de allá arriba, así que tal vez él me regañe pero es que no podía quedarme así" - le dijo siendo un poco cómica.

"¿Él?" - preguntó parpadeando confundida.

"Si, Dios, es que él me permitió ayudarlos un poco cuando estaban encerrados hasta que tu hermano y Axel los encontrarán pero para mí era muy difícil no poder ayudarlos en más y no podía estar tranquila hasta verlos" - cabe mencionar que la mamá de Hugo era bastante graciosa.

"¿Entonces usted les ayudó a sobrevivir hasta que los encontrarán? ¡Gracias Sra. Elisabeth, cuando pensé que Hugo estaba muerto quería morirme, nunca podría vivir sin él, lo amo mucho, mucho!" - estaba muy agradecida con su suegra.

"Descuida, sé cuánto lo amas y él te ama mucho a ti, nunca pensé que Rodrigo hiciera algo así y contra mi familia, hubiera preferido darme cuenta antes, así ellos no estarían en tanto peligro" - se reprochó, mientras observaba a su hijo dormir.

"La entiendo pero no es su culpa, usted no sabía de lo que ese hombre era capaz, ahora lo importante es que tanto Hugo como su papá están bien" - respondió ella dulcemente, al tiempo que tomaba la mano masculina entre la suya con fuerza, tenía miedo de que esto fuera un sueño y se despertara sola en su cuarto.

"Tienes razón. ¿Sabes?, hace tiempo que quería verte en persona, te agradezco tanto el amor que le tienes a mi hijo, eres una mujer verdaderamente encantadora, sabía que ustedes dos eran el uno para el otro, que tú eras la indicada para él" - su nuera parpadeo confundida de nuevo - "Si, sé que se conocen desde niños y aquí entre nos…" - le pidió que se acercara para susurrarle algo - "Me encanto que le dieras una lección, hace mucho que la necesitaba pero las dos sabemos que se sentía presionado y siendo solo un niño era mucho para él" - ambas rieron divertidas al recordar el momento en la carrera de prueba - "Después fue muy tonto contigo, eso lo heredó de su padre" - la oji azul sonrió con una gota en la cabeza - "Los hombres de la familia de Garrick siempre han sido unos orgullosos y testarudos pero..tú eres una de las pocas mujeres como yo que han sabido manejarlo y hacer que maduren, si no fuera por ti, no sé qué sería de mi hijo, le cambiaste la vida por completo y lo has hecho tan feliz, gracias Sofia, por favor nunca dejes de amarlo"

"No podría dejar de amarlo aunque quisiera, es como si él fuera parte de mi, de mi corazón, es el amor de mi vida, por él sería capaz de morir" - le dijo hablando con la verdad.

"Lo sé pero aún hay muchas batallas que deberán vencer y secretos que tienen que saber pero estoy segura de que podrán con todo" - comentó sería pero segura.

"¿A qué se refiere?" - preguntó curiosa y algo preocupada.

"Lastimosamente no puedo decirte nada pero confío plenamente en el amor que se tienen, usen eso como su más poderosa arma contra el mal, creo que no soy la única que te lo ha dicho, ¿no?, además no son humanos comunes y corrientes y no me refiero a que sean de la realeza" - sonriendo le guiñó el ojo.

"Espere, ¿usted, sabe que...?" - le preguntó asombrada.

"Por supuesto, se del amuleto de Avalor, que son los protectores de ever realm y de la herencia de mi familia con Clow y mucho más, se tienen algunas ventajas siendo un espíritu" - río jocosa la antigua reina de Albuquerque - "Bueno, ya debo retirarme, cuídalo mucho por favor y sean muy felices" - pido sonriendo suavemente, tomando de las manos a su nuera.

"Por supuesto que sí, fue un gusto conocerla" - ambas sonrieron contentas.

Elizabeth beso la frente de su hijo con ternura - "Adiós hijo mío, te quiero"

Y con eso el espíritu de su suegra desapareció. Estaba feliz de haberla conocido, aunque le hubiera gustado convivir más con ella sabía que siempre los estaría cuidando. Al día siguiente se sintió un poco más tranquila, había dormido más o menos en el sillón de la habitación de Hugo, muy temprano le llevaron ropa para que se cambiara y mientras su abuela política, cuidaba de su esposo se cambió para ver a su suegro.

Muy felizmente la recibió y le contó todo lo que habían vivido, por un lado estaba feliz de que su esposo solo la amaba a ella y nunca cedió a los intentos de Rebeca por enamorarlo y por el otro estaba triste por todo lo que su amado esposo tuvo que soportar, aquellas torturas terribles que había recibido por parte de ambos, Rodrigo y Rebeca, pero más que todo estaba orgullosa de la fuerza de voluntad que él tenía y el gran amor que sentía por ella, Hugo era un hombre maravilloso.

El hombre se sentía feliz de saber que su hijo estaba fuera de peligro y en unas cuantas semanas estaría como nuevo. Salió de la recámara de su suegro para ir a ver si su esposo ya había despertado.

"Hola" - saludo a su abuela política - "¿Aún no despierta?"

"No. Oh, me siento tan mal, no pude proteger a mi hijo y mi nieto de ese hombre, no lo conocía mucho pero quisiera haber podido evitar que les hicieran tanto daño" - respondió compungida su abuela política.

"No se preocupe, usted no podía haberlo adivinarlo. Rodrigo era un hombre muy malvado y retorcido y Rebeca una mujer horrible pero Hugo y su padre pudieron resistir" - le dijo para hacerla sentir mejor.

"Gracias, Sofia, no sabes cuánto me alegra que tú seas la esposa de mi nieto, Hugo, eres una persona muy amable y gentil, una buena esposa" - agradeció la madre de Garrick.

De repente escucharon un quejido, Hugo estaba despertando.

"¿So...Sofia?" - preguntó al verlas paradas frente a él - "Abuela. ¿Dónde estoy?"

"¡Hugo!" - gritaron ambas llenas de emoción y felicidad.

La primera en abrazarlo fue su abuela - "¡Oh, mi niño, por fin has despertado!"

"¡Ay!. Abuela, abuela, no me aprietes mucho que aún me duele" - le pidió adolorido pero contento de verlas.

"Perdón, perdón, es que estoy tan contenta, se lo diré a los demás, ya vuelvo" - y así corrió a decirles la buena noticia a todos.

Se vieron a los ojos y compartieron una sonrisa de alegría para que al fin después de tanto tiempo se besaran, se besaron una y otra y otra vez, ella lloraba de la emoción de la alegría de tenerlo allí con vida, en realidad ambos lloraban de alegría.

"Hugo, te extrañé tanto, me hiciste tanta falta" - lloro al abrazarlo con cuidado para que no le doliera.

"Sofia, mi amor, lo sé, yo también te extrañé, no hubo ni un solo día en el que no te pensara, en el que no te llamara, perdóname, debí darme cuenta a tiempo de que Rodrigo quería lastimarnos" - le dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo.

"No, no es tu culpa, escuchaba tu voz y te sentía en mi corazón pero pensaba que habías muerto, mi Hugo, cuanto tuviste que pasar, lo que te hizo esa mujer no tiene nombre" - estaba muy molesta con Rebeca, un poco más y lo habría matado, afortunadamente, Rodrigo y ella estaban presos y nunca más podrían hacerles daño.

"Está bien, lo único que importa es que estamos juntos otra vez, me alegra haber llegado a tiempo, no podría soportar que te casarás con Nicolás" - le dijo tomando su cara entre sus manos.

"Jamás podría casarme con otro, te amo Hugo, a ti y a nadie más, le tengo mucho cariño a Nicolás pero no amor, su padre me amenazó con hacerles daño a todos nuestros seres queridos si no aceptaba" - junto sus manos con las de él.

"Si, Rodrigo nos contó a mi papá y a mí su plan pero yo sabía que no lo lograría. ¿Sabes?, tú me diste fuerzas para resistir, desde niños me enseñaste a no rendirme, gracias mi amor, si no fuera por ti, no sería lo que soy hoy"- le agradeció con todo el corazón.

Sonrientes iban a besarse de nuevo pero la llegada de los demás los detuvieron, todo el mundo estaba muy contento, hasta Axel lo abrazo llorando.

El joven rey de Enchancia se preocupó al saber que su abuelo tuvo un infarto al pensar que estaba muerto, podría ser duro y estricto pero era su abuelo y le tenía cariño, pero su abuela le aseguro que ya no había ningún peligro y tan pronto pudiera iría a verlo, Sofia le explico cómo era que había vuelto a la vida, luego le agradecería a los protectores.

Cuando James entro junto con su esposa Vivian, los cuñados se miraron como siempre aunque un poco más diferente.

"¡Casi haces que mi hermana se matara, eres un inconsciente!" - le gritó enojado el rubio.

"James, por favor, Hugo estaba muerto en ese momento, tú sabes mejor que nadie el alcance del amor de Sofia por Hugo" - le regaño su esposa.

"Pero es que él..." - no pudo terminar la frase ya que Hugo hablo.

"Está bien Vivian, James tiene razón, debí haber pensado más en Sofia pero ten por seguro que daría mi vida mil veces por ella" - le respondió viendo a la mencionada con amor y dulzura y esta le correspondió para quedar mirándose el uno, sin prestar atención a lo demás.

Vivian sonrió enternecido con la escena, mientras que James volteo el rostro con un gesto molesto pero luego sonrió feliz por ellos - " _Si, ya lo sé_ " - pensó, sabía que Hugo daría su vida por Sofia y viceversa, sonara egoísta pero para ellos era muy difícil vivir sin el otro.

Los días fueron pasando y aunque Sofia tenía mucho que hacer en el palacio, siempre iba al hospital para ver a su esposo y a su suegro. Garrick mejoró rápidamente y cuando pudo moverse como antes fue a ver a su hijo y unos días después le dieron el alta y viajó a Albuquerque a ver a sus padres, entre su hermano y él lograron que él consejo real de aquella nación votará a su favor para sacar al conde Luis del mismo, quitándole poder de decisión en los asuntos del reino.

A una semana de que Hugo pudiera salir del hospital, apareció Nicolás.

"Hola Nicolás, ¿cómo estás?" - preguntó Sofia un poco nerviosa ya que su esposo le dirigía una mirada muy seria al chico mientras sostenía su mano.

"Sofia, Hugo, me alegra saber que ya estás mucho mejor" - el joven rey de Enchancia solo le dio las gracias sin quitar su expresión de seriedad - "Vine a pedirles perdón por lo que mi padre hizo, muy a mi pesar tuve encarcelarlo en una celda anti magia de nuestro calabozo que creo nuestro viejo hechicero real, ordené que lo liberaran a él y a todos los que mi padre encerró injustamente, no puedo creer que haya hecho tanto daño, que haya sido de capaz de…matar a mi madre y poner a nuestro pueblo es decadencia, no sé cómo pude ser tan siego"

Sofia lo vio muy triste, sentía pena por el joven, él no tenía la culpa de lo que su padre era.

"Está bien Nicolás, ya tu padre está pagando por lo que hizo, seguro tu madre estará feliz y en paz ahora, no te culpes, era tu padre, no podrías haber desconfiado de él" - le dijo Hugo, sorprendiendoles. Sentía celos pero no podía ser injusto con el chico, el hijo no tenía porque pagar las culpas del padre.

"Gracias, Hugo. Por cierto, supongo que después de todo esto no querrán comerciar con nosotros pero no importa, lo comprendo" - comentó un poco apenado.

"Si, queremos, nos encantaría comerciar con tu reino, queremos ayudar en todo lo que podamos para que le devuelvas a tu nación la felicidad, sé que podrás sacarlo adelante" - le aseguro extendiendo su mano para que este la tomará.

"Si, será un placer, gracias Hugo" - agradeció correspondiendo al apretón de manos.

Sofia sonrió contenta de ver que se estaban llevando bien, de repente recordó algo.

"¡Oh, es verdad!" - exclamó confundiendo a los dos hombres, busco en su bolsillo hasta que lo encontró, el anillo de compromiso de su madre - "Toma Nicolás, eres un chico genial, con sentimientos sinceros y puros, estoy segura de que pronto encontrarás a la mujer indicada para ti"

El joven rey de Aztlan le dedicó una sonrisa dulce mientras tomaba el anillo en sus manos - "Muchas gracias Sofia, estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido, el amor que Hugo y tú se tienen es hermoso y verdadero, sé que durará para siempre, les deseo lo mejor del mundo"

Aún amaba a Sofia pero sabía que esta jamás podría amarlo como él deseara por lo que no podía ser egoísta y separarla del hombre que amaba, es algo que nunca podría hacer.

Hugo estaba mucho mejor cada día y ya solo faltaban dos días para que le dieran el alta pero había algo que Hugo quería pedirle a su esposa.

"Espera, ¿dijiste que quieres agradecerle al Sr. Cedric que les ayudará a James, Desmond y tu hermano a encontrarte?" - preguntó sorprendida, jamás pensó ver a Hugo darle las gracias a Cedric.

"Si, es lo justo, se lo debo" - respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo pero la verdad es que era un milagro oírlo decir eso del hechicero.

"Está bien, prepare todo para ello, su familia se pondrá muy feliz cuando lo sepa" - sonrío muy complacida de que su esposo al menos reconociera el esfuerzo de su gran amigo.

Finalmente llego el día en que Hugo volvería al castillo, el mismo se estaba mirando en el espejo del baño, no tenía camisa, dejando su ancha espalda al descubierto pero también algo más. A su memoria llego lo que el doctor le había dicho el día anterior cuando su esposa no estaba, casi todas sus heridas habían desaparecido. Tenía una en la espalda que parecía un rayo delgado llegando hasta su hombro derecho, una en su pecho del lado izquierdo, una pequeña en su abdomen y otra en su cintura, no quería que su esposa los viera, quería esconderlas de ella.

"¡Hugo!, ¿ya estás listo?" - esa era la voz de Sofia, al no verlo en el cuarto lo fue a buscar en el baño y fue cuando vio las cicatrices en su cuerpo, atractivo y varonil, se sonrojó pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba asustado - "¿Qué pasa?, ¿te duele algo?"

"No, mejor nos apuramos que ya viene el carruaje por nosotros y…" - no le permitió colocarse la camisa, sabía lo que hacía.

"Hugo, ¿porque las escondes?" - le preguntó preocupada.

"Es que yo…Sofia, no quiero que las veas porque me da miedo que te molesten y ya no sea el hombre que tú deseas" - se sorprendió cuando sintió que ella lo abrazaba fuertemente, refugiándose en su pecho fuerte y cálido.

"Por supuesto que no Hugo, no te avergüences de esas marcas, ellas solo me dicen que soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo de tener tu amor, de ser tu esposa, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, te amo" - susurro para luego besarlo con amor y pasión y él le correspondió igual.

Luego de separarse se miraron sonrientes y con un brillo especial en sus ojos, ambos tenían el mismo deseo.

"Mejor me apuro, quiero llegar pronto a nuestra casa" - le dijo con una sonrisa divertida, mientras besaba su manos con amor y devoción.

Ella sonrojada pero sonriente le asintió para luego salir y dejarlo terminar de vestirse, ambos tenían su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, estaban nerviosos pero emocionados.

Llegaron al palacio donde todos le dieron la bienvenida, contentos de verlo con vida. Al caer la noche le dijeron a Baileywick que cenarían en su recámara, al notar las miradas enamoradas que se mandaban el mayordomo entendió de inmediato a que se referían, así que no tuvo ninguna objeción.

 **Canción** **: Si no te hubiera conocido de Luis Fonsi y Christina Aguilera.**

 **Christina:  
como un bello amanecer, tu amor un día llegó  
por ti dejó de llover y el sol de nuevo salió  
iluminando mis noches vacías  
Luis:  
desde que te conocí, todo en mi vida cambió  
supe al mirarte que al fin, se alejaría el dolor  
que para siempre seríamos dos**

"Hugo, ¿a dónde me llevas?" - preguntó riendo feliz, ya que su esposo le tapo los ojos para darle una sorpresa.

"Ya verás" - la condujo hasta dentro de su habitación - "Bueno, ya llegamos"

Le quito la venda y quedó maravillada, todo el cuarto estaba oscuro pero iluminado por varias velas y había pétalos de rosa en el piso y la chimenea estaba encendida.

"Hugo, ¿qué es todo esto?" - le preguntó sonriente, mientras él rodeaba su cintura por detrás para abrazarla.

"Esto es tu sorpresa, es mi forma de agradecerte ser la mejor mujer del mundo y que me ames tanto como yo a ti" - la soltó para voltearse y estar frente a ella, para mirarla a los ojos y tomar sus manos - "Te amo Sofia, no importa si la distancia nos separase yo siempre regresare a ti"

Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo beso, en un beso precioso y apasionado y él le correspondió con la misma intensidad, los días sin él al fin se habían acabado, añoraba tanto que la hiciera suya otra vez, en ese momento recordó algo muy importante.

"Espera, tengo algo que darte" - busco en el bolsillo de su vestido y saco las sortijas de matrimonio, su matrimonio con él.

"La sortija" - recordó que se la había quitado para que Rebeca no se la quitara y la destruyera en un ataque de rabia - "Tenía miedo de que ella me la quitara"

"Y yo me quite la mía para que Nicolás no sospechará pero creo que podemos volver a colocarlas, ¿no? Señor rey Hugo, me acepta usted como su esposa, ¿otra vez?" - tomo la mano de Hugo y cuando él aceptó comenzó le coloque el anillo.

El peli negro tomo el anillo de ella para hacer lo mismo - "Reina Sofia, ¿aceptas ser de nuevo mi esposa?"

"Siempre" - colocó la sortija en su dedo para luego volver a besarla con pasión, amor, deseo y anhelo, la había deseado como un loco todos estos meses, cuánto había extrañado tomarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta quedarse sin oxígeno, probar de nuevo el exquisito cuerpo de su mujer.

 **Both:  
enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente  
si no te hubiera conocido no sé qué hubiera sido de mí, mi amor  
sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir  
Christina:  
sin el latido de tu corazón  
Luis:  
el mundo es más frío  
Both:  
nada tendría sentido  
si nunca te hubiera, conocido  
oooh, ooh oh ooh, ohh ohh**

Poco a poco comenzaron a despojarse de todo entre besos y caricias, se miraron a los ojos para volver a sonreírse felices de encontrarse otra vez, como siempre, la distancia jamás los separaría, solo hacía que su amor se hiciera más fuerte, su relación había madurado, Rebeca y Rodrigo nunca pudieron destruir este gran amor que se tenían.

"Te extrañe" - pronunciaron ambos para después reír contentos, se necesitaban más que nunca.

El comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda debido a la agradable y acalorada sensación de sentir los tibios labios de su esposo recorrer su piel con pasión y dulzura.

Para él fue casi un sueño hecho realidad escucharla decir su nombre entre suspiros, con una sonrisa traviesa comenzó a bajar sin dejar de besar su cuerpo, mientras ella sentía que sus piernas eran de gelatina y se doblaba hacia atrás presa del placer que le provocaban sus besos y para cuando volvió a sus labios lo beso como si no hubiera mañana.

"¡Oh, Sofia, te necesito tanto!" - le confesó en medio de suspiros, ambos con la respiración entrecortada.

Cuando ella toco la cicatriz en su espada él se preocupó y ella lo sintió, así que terminó el beso para verla, sabía que le preocupaba que le molestaran esas heridas que le habían hecho ese par de villanos, lo habían torturado sin piedad.

Acaricio su mejilla y el beso su mano con dulzura para luego sentir que acariciaba su pecho firme y fuerte con sus manos suaves y finas y beso cada una haciéndole saber que no le molestaban, es más, le daban al cuerpo masculino un gran atractivo, quería borrar esos malos recuerdos de su piel y de su mente.

Hugo sentía que estaba en el cielo cuando su esposa comenzó a llenar de besos su piel, solo ella podía volverlo loco de pasión y lujuria, la amaba tanto o más que antes, ambos cuerpos ardían ante el contacto con la piel del otro.

"Hugo, tenía tanto miedo de perderte" - susurro con sus labios juntos.

"Nunca me perderás, Sofia" - besándola la tomo en vilo para cargarla en sus brazos y llevarla a la cama.

 **Christina:  
toda mi vida soñé con tu llegada, mi amor  
Luis:  
así yo te imaginé, tan bella como una flor  
Both:  
supe que siempre seríamos dos  
enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente  
si no te hubiera conocido no sé que hubiera sido de mí  
de mí, hubiera sido  
sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir  
Christina:  
sin el latido de tu corazón  
Luis:  
el mundo es más frío  
Both:  
nada tendría sentido  
si nunca te hubiera  
Luis:  
conocido**

Dejaron que la pación y el deseo contenido durante todos esos meses salieran a flote.

Podía sentir que moría en sus brazos, como tantas veces, se aferraba hasta con las uñas de su espalda ancha pero lejos de molestarle le encantaba, le confirmaba que ella se sentía igual que él.

Querían amarse, redescubrirse, se amaban con gran intensidad, con locura, nadie podría separarlos, ahora eran uno solo, de hecho, ya lo eran desde antes, solo que ahora esa unión era más fuerte, mucho más fuerte.

"¡Oh, Sofia...Sofia!" - escucho de él entre gemidos de placer al sentir sus pequeños labios besar su piel con amor y lujuria, la amaba más que a su propia vida.

"¡Hugo, te amo, mi amor!" - se entregaban sin restricciones ni reservas, no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, nadie podría vencer este amor tan puro y majestuoso como el suyo.

Y continuaron amándose en el silencio y oscuridad de su habitación, siendo la luna la única testigo de su entrega, se sentían como en el paraíso, se amaron hasta caer desfallecidos, abrazados.

Al amanecer, esta vez, ella fue la primera en levantarse, tenía su cintura rodeada con sus fuertes brazos, mientras ella se refugió en su pecho, se sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo, cada día y cada noche eran maravillosas con él, lo observo dormir, se veía tan lindo y adorable, tan guapo, no podía vivir sin él.

Sonriendo se acercó a sus labios para besarlo y en unos segundo comenzó a corresponderle despertándolo. Suspiro feliz en medio del beso, era como un lindo sueño del que no quería despertar - "Quesera quedarme así contigo todo el día pero Baileywick nos llamará dentro de poco"

"Quizás podamos hacer algo" - en ese momento escucharon a su mayordomo al otro lado de la puerta. Hugo sonrió confiado y ante la sorpresa de su mujer le ordeno al mismo que les enviarán la comida ya que desayunarían en la cama y se tomarían la mañana libre. Baileywick comúnmente replicaría ante esto pero después de todo lo que habían pasado pensaba que era justo darles aunque sea una mañana completa solo para ellos, así que le pidió a una de las mucamas que les llevarán el desayuno, solo lo dejaron en la puerta y el oji verde oscuro la busco para que pudieran comer pero al terminar decidieron aprovechar el tiempo e hicieron el amor otra vez, tantos meses separados fueron una eternidad.

 **Christina:  
que hubiera sido de mí  
nada tiene sentido  
Luis:  
si no es contigo  
Both:  
no sé  
Christina:  
que hubiera sido de mí  
Luis:  
que hubiera sido  
Both:  
no no, sin tu mirada enamorada no sé  
Luis:  
si yo podría vivir  
Christina:  
sin el latido de tu corazón  
Luis:  
sin ti, el mundo es más frío  
Both:  
nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido  
nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera, conocido  
oooh, ohh, oh yeah**

El día después de ese Hugo cumplió con lo que tenía previsto, era justo que le agradeciera a Cedric su lealtad y el haberlo ayudado, además de siempre cuidar de su esposa, así que le prepararon una sorpresa al hechicero real, le dieron el premio al hechicero del año, toda la familia del mismo estaba muy orgulloso, sobre todo su padre, por fin veía un gran hechicero en su hijo, toda la comunidad mágica honraba el nombre de Cedric el sensacional, hasta Merlin lo felicito y el hombre casi se desmaya al ser elogiado por su ídolo.

Sofia estaba muy contenta de ver que la relación entre su amigo y su marido había mejorado, al menos un poco.

Unos días después Sofia estaba acomodando la ropa limpia de su esposo y la de ella en su armario cuando, de repente comenzó a sentirse mareada por lo que tuvo que sentarse o de lo contrario caería y por si fuera poco sentía un poco de nauseas por lo que tuvo que correr al baño antes de vomitar en plena habitación.

Esa misma noche tuvieron una cena familiar para celebrar el regreso de Hugo y el chef André preparo uno de sus platillos especiales pero Miranda se preocupó al ver la cara de su hija tomar un color amarillento.

"Sofia, ¿estás bien?" - todos las miraron al escucharla.

"No se mamá, es que me siento un poco mareada y…" - se tapo la boca y la nariz era como si el olor de la comida fuera tan fuerte como para molestarla.

"Mi amor, ¿qué te sucede?, ¿te sientes mal?" - le preguntó un Hugo muy preocupado.

"Es que..." - volvió su vista hacia el padre de su invertirá real - "Chef André perdone, su comida es estupenda pero no sé porque tengo mucho asco, necesito…" - ante las miradas de asombro de su familia y el personal de su castillo, salió corriendo al baño más próximo y vomito todo lo que tenía en el estomago, ya llevaba algo de tiempo así.

Hugo la siguió, la pobre se veía muy mal, ahora estaba pálida - "Querida, ¿estás enferma?"

"Hugo, me siento...como si todo me diera vueltas...creo que voy a..." - sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo la joven reina de Enchancia se desmayo pero afortunadamente él la atrapó antes de que cayera al piso.

La cargo y la llevo a su recamara, mientras le ordenaba a Baileywick buscar al médico, por fortuna este mismo llego a tiempo y pidió que lo dejaran solo para atender a la reina. Hugo no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta de su cuarto con inquietud, tenía miedo de que su esposa tuviera algo grave, los minutos pasaban y la espera se hacía interminable.

"Hugo, cálmate hermanito, solo nos pones más nerviosos" - le regaño su hermano.

"¡No puedo evitarlo, necesito que me digan que le pasa a Sofia!" - contestó con impaciencia.

Mientras Amber y Astrid conversaban un poco apartadas del resto.

"Lo síntomas de Sofia se me hacen familiares" - comentó la reina de Albuquerque.

"Es verdad yo solo los he tenido cuando me he enfermado del estomago o cuando… ¿Tú crees que sea posible que Sofia?" - le preguntó asombrada la rubia.

"Puede ser" - comentó con una sonrisa Astrid.

"¿A qué se refieren?" - Vivian, que estaba casi cerca de ellas no entendía que tanto hablaban.

Ambas se miraron y rieron divertidas ante la expresión de gran confusión de la reina de Zumaria.

"Descuida, algún día lo sabrás" - le respondió con un guiño la cuñada de su mejor amiga, mientras que ella parpadeaba confundida y tenía un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

La puerta se abrió y por esta salió el doctor, parecía muy contento.

"Doctor, ¿Qué tiene mi esposa?" - le preguntó muy angustiado el peli negro.

"No se preocupe no es nada grave mi rey pero la reina me dijo que quiere ser ella quien se lo diga, pase, lo está esperando" - el chico acepto aún muy confundido.

En cuanto entro se acerco a su esposa y se sentó al borde de la cama para tomar sus manos entre las suyas, estaba muy preocupado.

"Sofia, cielo, ¿qué tienes?, ¿es algo grave?, dímelo por favor" - rogó muy asustado, tenía mucho miedo de perderla.

"No es nada malo, mi vida, de hecho es algo hermoso" - su esposo aún no entendía por lo que tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su estómago - "Hugo, aquí, dentro de mi está creciendo el fruto de nuestro amor, ¡estoy embarazada, vas a ser papá!"

Su esposo se quedo estático por unos segundos parecía que estaba procesando la información y después se formó una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos comenzarán a humedecerse para abalanzarse sobre ella y besarla como nunca antes lo había hecho.

"¡Sofia, mi Sofia, esto es maravilloso, increíble, gracias mi amor, gracias, gracias…" - repetía una y otra vez mientras la levantaba le daba muchas vueltas y besaba todo su rostro.

Estaba tan contento y emocionado como ella, serían padres, un bebé, un hijo de ella y de él, era casi irreal.

"¡Mi amor, no sabes cuánto te amo!" - beso sus manos con dulzura y devoción.

"Hugo" - pronunció con amor, le enternecía totalmente el verlo tan feliz con la gran noticia. Se abrazaron felices, después de tantos sufrimientos recibían este hermoso regalo, fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de Anastasia - " _Al año siguiente su esposo le dará un regalo de él para usted, uno que no se puede comprar ni vender_ " - eso era, Hugo le había dado la dicha de quedar embarazada, el regalo más hermoso que un hombre le puede dar a una mujer, no se podía comprar porque ambos lo habían creado y no se podía vender porque un hijo jamás podía venderse, era lo más sagrado que ellos tenían, además de su amor y que aquel ser lo representaba en sí. Alzo un poco su vista para verlo, su rosto era de infinita felicidad así que igual de sonriente se acurrucó en su pecho disfrutando de este grandioso momento.

El resto de la familia paso para saber qué sucedía y cuando les dieron la noticia los felicitaron, Astrid y Amber le aseguraron a Sofia que ya lo intuían pero notaron que Vivian se sentía triste con el tema.

"No te preocupes Vivian, seguro que la siguiente serás tú" - la chica sonrió por el apoyo de sus amigas pero aún así se sentía triste de ver que ellas tenían a sus hijos pero ella aún no quedaba embarazada.

Los meses fueron pasando y con todo lo que un embarazo conlleva, el doctor les dijo que no había problema en continuar el tener relaciones pero sólo hasta el sexto mes y luego de que Sofia se recuperase del parto podrían volver a tenerlas, Hugo refunfuñó por esto pero sabía que era necesario para que su bebé naciera sin problemas, cada vez que hacían el amor besaba con dulzura, amor y pasión su vientre, deseoso de tener ya a ese pequeño con ellos.

Incluso ya había pensado en varios nombres, si resultaba ser un niño podrían llamarlo Hugo, como él y si era una niña quería llamarle Leah Sofia, ya que le encantaría que su primogénita tuviera el nombre de su amada, así fuera de segundo nombre.

Varias noches el joven rey de Enchancia era despertado por su amada esposa para que consiguiera algo de comer debido a sus antojos, era un poco cansado pero por su mujer y su bebé iría hasta el fin del mundo, los cambios de humor de Sofia les habían dado algunos problemas pero supieron manejarlos aunque una vez cometió el error de bromear sobre su peso y lo termino enviando a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y al día siguiente lo perdono, la pobrecita lloraba cuando lo veía con mujeres delgadas y voluptuosas, tenía miedo de ya no ser hermosa para él y que los dejara a ella y a su bebé pero él le aseguraba que eso jamás pasaría y era verdad.

Por supuesto que algunos intentaban quitárselo pero era totalmente inútil, solo tenía ojos para su esposa.

Ya estaba por su quinto mes cuando su hermana le preparo un Baby Shower, la reina Elena de Avalor también estuvo presente, está ya tenía a su bebé, una pequeña niña de un año de nacida,

"¡Oh, es tan linda y pequeña!" - comentó con alegría la futura madre mientras cargaba a la niña dormida en sus brazos.

"Si, no es fácil cuidarla pero vale la pena por su ver preciosa sonrisa cada día" - le comentó Elena con felicidad - "Sofia, ¿crees que el bebé puede ser una niña?, quizás el amuleto la escoja"

"Es probable pero también podría ser un varón" - mencionó ilusionada, de repente vio un zorro conocido por ella detrás de Elena - "¡Zuzo!, ¿qué haces aquí?" - preguntó contenta de verlo.

El guía espiritual y la reina de Avalor se miraron muy sorprendidos.

"¿Puedes verme?" - preguntó con gran asombro el zorro fantasma.

"Si" - contestó como si no fuera la gran cosa.

"Sofia, pensaba que nadie más que yo podía ver a Zuzo sin que Mateo o otro hechicero lo embocara, es increíble que puedas verlo" - estaba realmente impresionada, se imaginó que era porque la chica posea magia pero quizás había algo más que Elena ignoraba, puesto a que Sofia si tenía magia pero no podía ver espíritus, a menos que estos se hicieran presentes ante ella, solo podía sentir su presencia pero no verlos, definitivamente algo había pero quizás se sabría más adelante.

Ya en su séptimo mes, Ruby fue al castillo para verla pero la expresión de la morena no era tan contenta como esperaba.

"Hola, Ruby, ¿sucede algo malo?" - le preguntó ya que la chica tenía una cara de gran tristeza.

"Es que...Sofia, Anastasia, está a punto de morir" - le respondió con pesar.

"¡¿Qué?!" - preguntó la joven anonadada.

"Si, está muy enferma, el doctor dice que es el corazón debido a su edad, en cualquier momento morirá de un infarto por eso me pidió que te buscara, dice que quiere verte antes de irse" - le informó.

"Vamos" - pidió el carruaje terrestre para llegar al pueblo, a la casa de Anastasia, el pequeño jardín con flores hacia que la casa se sintiera bonita y acogedora, al entrar se escucho las risas de un pequeño, obviamente eran de Connor, el nieto de la vidente y florista de un año de nacido, estaba jugando con el hijo de Ruby y una mujer que los estaba cuidando.

Se encontraba tirada en la cama, parecía que casi no podía respira, Sofia se acerco a ella con tristeza y la anciana le sonrió con ternura.

"Mi reina, es una gran alegría verla…" - una tos fuerte la interrumpió.

"Sra. Anastasia, quería disculparme con usted, no hice caso a lo que me dijo y casi pierdo a mi esposo, si hubiera prestado atención a sus advertencias hubiera podido evitarle tanto sufrimiento a mi amado Hugo, ese hombre y ese horrible mujer lo torturaron sin piedad, fue horrible pensar que estaba muerto pero por alguna razón pude oír su voz llamándome, una esperanza de que estaba vivo y no sabe cuánto le agradezco a Dios porque me lo haya de vuelto" - comenzó a llorar, era muy duro para ella recordar a su marido ser mortalmente herido por Rodrigo.

Anastasia no quito su sonrisa e hizo un gran esfuerzo por hablar - "No tiene que disculparse, todo se cumplió como lo vi, ahora su amor es mucho más fuerte que antes, usted pudo oír la voz de su esposo gracias a que sus corazones son uno solo, él la ama más que a nadie en este mundo y usted a él y la criatura que crece en su vientre es el fruto de ese gran amor, le agradezco haber hecho justicia con las muertes de mi hija y su esposo, ahora podrán descansar en paz, quise que viniera porque quería ver al pequeño"

"Pero mi bebe aún no nace" - respondió la joven reina confundida.

La anciana colocó su mano en el vientre de Sofia y sonrió más que antes - "Ya veo, su bebé será muy especial, traerá algo maravilloso consigo pero también la llave de un gran secreto, aún tendrán muchas batallas que luchar pero también muchas alegrías por vivir, no será fácil pero recuerde que el amor siempre prevalece sobre el mal"

La oji azul acaricio con ternura su estómago, no importaba lo que pasará, ella defendería a su familia con uñas y dientes, como toda una leona.

"No lo olvidaré, gracias" - aseguró.

"Ruby…" - volvió a toser, realmente estaba muy mal

"Dígame" - pidió apenada, sabía que a la mujer no le quedaba tiempo.

"Por favor, quiero que tú seas…la madre adoptiva de mi nieto" - la peli castaña y la morena se miraron sorprendidas.

"Pero yo..." - no quería ser grosera pero ella era una mujer humilde que apenas podía cuidarse a sí misma y a su hijo, no sabía si decir que sí o no.

"Te lo suplico…mi nieto te quiere mucho y sé que tú serás una buena madre para él…" - la morena se sentía indecisa pero Sofia colocó una mano en su mano en su hombre observándole con una sonrisa mostrándole su apoyo. Así que suspiro profundo y tomo una decisión - "Si, lo haré, seré la madre de su nieto"

"Gracias, majestad, Ruby, sean muy felices, gracias de nuevo por todo" - le dio un beso en la frente y a su nieto y lo bendijo y unos minutos después cerró sus ojos para nunca volver abrirlos, ya estaba con su hija y su yerno en cielo.

En una celda de un calabazo de Aztlan, Rodrigo se fundía con la oscuridad del lugar, su mirada era de odio, sentía un odio enorme hacia todos, hacia Garrick pero ahora era más que nada contra Hugo, lo culpaba porque su hijo le tuviera lastima.

"Algún día, me vengare, me vengare de ti Hugo" - juro con rabia, su corazón era más negro que antes.

Rebeca fue encerada en un manicomio, al darse cuenta de su desequilibrio mental su padre abogó por ella para que cumpliera su condena allí, con la esperanza de que algún día volviera a la normalidad, sabía que su esposa había tenido la culpa de la enfermedad de su hija, se divorció y la mujer fue encarcelada al descubrir que quería matarlo para quedarse con el reino.

"Hugo...¿cuando...cuando vas a venir por mí?, tú vas a venir...yo lo sé...tú me amas..." - la muchacha tenía un tic nervioso y observaba a todos lados de su habitación blanca y limpia, estaba fuera de sus cabales, totalmente despeinada y solo tenía una bata de hospital puesta y se abrazaba a sí misma, en su mente Hugo la amaba e iba a casarse con ella - "Todo esto es culpa de Sofia, ¡maldita, maldita seas Sofia!, nuca..nunca me podrás quitar a Hugo, él me ama..juro que cuando te vea..¡Te mataré!, ¡Hugo es mío, MIO!" - se rió pensando en el dolor que le ocasionaría a la joven reina de Enchancia si salía de allí.

Lejos de la maldad y la envidia de esos dos la joven reina de Enchancia descansaba en su cama esperando a que su esposo llegara de su reunión con el rey de Brazendell.

"Sofia, ya llegue" - pronunció sentándose contento a su lado para darle un beso en los labios y otro a su bebé en su vientre pero noto que su mujer estaba muy triste - "¿Qué pasa querida?, ¿te sientes mal?, ¿le pasa algo al bebé?"

"No, tranquilo, estamos bien, es solo que... ¿recuerdas a la anciana Anastasia?, la que nos dijo todo sobre Rodrigo" - le preguntó con pesar.

"Si" - respondió sin comprender.

"Ella…ella, murió" - Hugo estaba sorprendido, nuca se lo espero.

"Oh, Sofia, eso es muy triste pero ¿y su nieto?" - preguntó pensando el pequeño que apenas tenía un año de nacido.

"Le pidió a Ruby ser su mamá adoptiva y ella aceptó pero es difícil pensar que es el único que queda de su familia" - aún mantenía en secreto el que la mujer era una vidente, no creía que fuera necesario decirlo.

"Bueno, es muy bondadoso por parte de Ruby pero eso será algo difícil" - su esposa le miro preocupada.

"¿A qué te refieres?" - preguntó.

"Es que Ruby es madre soltera ya que es viuda y frente a la ley no es apta para cuidar de un niño que no es suyo, debe estar casada para ello" - le respondió con seriedad pero también triste por la amiga de su esposa.

"Pero Hugo, eso es absurdo, conozco las leyes pero te aseguro que Ruby ama a Connor como si fuera suyo" - le aseguro con firmeza.

"Lo sé, lo sé, yo también lo creo pero no será fácil que el consejo real vea eso pero te prometo que haré lo que pueda" - le prometió con una dulce sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Ella le sonrió agradecida tomando su mano para después rodear su cuello con sus brazos y besarlo con amor.

Dos días después se realizó el funeral de Anastasia, ellos asistieron y hablaron con Ruby respecto a las leyes y que intentarían que el consejo le permitiera adoptar al pequeño Connor.

"¡Es una tontería y una insubordinación a las leyes, esa aldeana es una mujer viuda, no puede hacerse cargo de un niño que no es su hijo!" - hablo con molestia el marqués Pedro.

Era un hombre muy estricto y machista, Roland II tuvo muchos desacuerdos y tal parecía que la hija del mismo y su esposo tendrían el mismo problema, nuca estuvo de acuerdo con que Sofia o Amber fueran la reina pero no podía hacer nada, las de órdenes del rey eran superiores a las del consejo y tenían el poder para persuadirlo.

"Podrá ser viuda pero es una mujer totalmente capacitada para sacar adelante a su hijo y a Connor, lo ha demostrado desde que su esposo murió, además, no está sola, nos tiene a mi esposa y a mí para ayudarla" - respondió firme Hugo mientras tomaba la mano de su mujer.

"Le recuerdo majestad que él rey es el único que toma las decisiones más importantes, la reina solo debe limitarse a sus deberes como esposa, algo que ya le había dicho al Roland II pero nuca me escucho, las mujeres no tiene la inteligencia de los hombres y menos la hija de una aldeana" - respondió con severidad.

Hugo casi pierde los estribos, nadie hablaba así de su esposa y se salía con la suya pero Sofia apretó su mano para que no dejara que este hombre machista y bruto, porque solo así se le podía llamar a un hombre como ese, lo provocara. Así que el peli negro respiro profundo para serenarse.

"Y yo le recuerdo marqués que Sofia es mi esposa y la reina de Enchancia y tiene tanto poder como yo para decidir y no me importa que no haya nacido de la realeza, es humilde, humana, bondadosa, inteligente y sabía, la amo por lo que es, gobernamos este reino JUNTOS, por lo que le exigió que la respete o aténgase a las consecuencias, a todos les digo lo mismo, no toleraré que alguien, quien sea, le falte el respeto a mi mujer, ¿quedó claro?" - nadie hablo, los ancianos del consejo no podían decir nada pero además estaban de acuerdo, un verdadero rey no sólo hacía respetar las leyes sino también hacer valer los derechos de los demás y eso incluía a su propia familia.

Sofia sonrió orgullosa de su marido y trató de aguantar la risa al ver la cara colérica del viejo regordete del marqués Pedro.

"Bien, por lo tanto ordenamos que Ruby tendrá el poder para adoptar al bebé Connor sin ningún problema, ¿entendido?" – proclamó, mientras Bayliwcik tomaba nota para hacerlo válida.

"Si, majestades" - respondió uno de ellos mientras él marqués salía refunfuñando ya que era el único en contra.

"Baileywick, por favor, hazte cargo de todos los trámites necesarios para la adopción de Connor" - le pidió Sofia a su siempre leal y confiable mayordomo.

"Por supuesto que sí mi reina" - respondió contento el hombre de cabello blanco.

Salieron abrazados y felices.

"Estuviste excelente amor mío, tan fuerte, tan exigente" - lo elogió coqueta.

"No podía permitir que te hablaran de esa forma, eres mi esposa, mi mujer y tienes tanto poder como yo, la mujer más fuerte y valiente que he conocido eres tú, mi reina" - ella le sonrió enternecida y lo beso con pasión y él le correspondió igual.

"Eres magnífico, ¿lo sabías?" - le pronunció con sus rostros juntos.

"No, ¿qué tal si me lo dices con otro beso o muchos más?" - ella rió divertida y volvió a besarlo cuando de repente sintió un movimiento en su estómago.

"¡Hugo!, el bebé se movió" - emocionada tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su vientre y ambos sonrieron al sentir las patadas de su bebé que les decía que sentía lo mismo que sus papas.

Más tarde les avisaron que el vitral en la sala del trono, que mostraba los rostros del rey y la reina ya estaba terminado, eran parecidos a las imagines de Miranda y Roland II, si, ellos eran los reyes y gobernaban juntos.

Llegó diciembre y el octavo mes de embarazo para Sofia, todo marchaba sobre ruedas, Ruby ya era la madre oficial de Conor y Joel estaba muy comentó con su nuevo hermano.

Su cuñada Vivian les habían dado la gran noticia de que estaba embarazada, por fin su sueño se había cumplido y James casi se desmaya al saberlo.

Tiempo después de las celebraciones de wassailia les llego una invitación para el festival de aniversario del reino de Albuquerque de parte de Axel.

"No lo sé Sofia, tal vez no sea buena idea ir, ya estás por tu octavo mes de embarazo y me preocupa que puede pasarte algo, a ti y al bebé" - le decía preocupado mientras se preparaban para dormir.

"Oh, no te preocupes, mi amor, es solo por unos días, nada malo puede pasar" - respondió muy convencida, al tiempo que terminaba de cepillar su cabello.

"Bueno, quizás tengas razón, además al bebé le encantaría ver el reino que fue mi hogar desde que nací" - respondió después de un suspiro y ella sonrió complicada, sabía que no podía negarle nada - "Entonces, saldremos pasado mañana en la mañana"

Se acostaron a dormir abrazándose, eran muy felices, nada podría arruinar esta gran felicidad.

El día llego y ya estaban en el palacio de Albuquerque, los padres de Garrick no asistieron debido a un viaje que hicieron al reino Avalor, querían conocer a la reina Elena.

Sofia estaba muy emocionada pero Hugo parecía algo inquieto.

"¿Estás bien Hugo?" - le preguntó preocupada.

Él la observo y la abrazo fuerte sorprendiéndola, aunque no le molestaba sentía que algo le estaba pasando.

"No es nada, es solo que...me preocupa que...sientas frío, en Albuquerque hace más frío que en Enchancia" - río un poco nervioso.

"Oh, bueno, no, no siento frío, estoy bien, vamos tu hermano y Astrid nos están esperando en el gran salón" - le guió tomándole de la mano con una gran sonrisa.

Hugo no quería preocuparla pero la verdad es que algo si le molestaba, algo que tenía que ver con ella, tenía mucho miedo de perdiera para siempre, solo podía pedir porque todo saliera bien.

 _"El amor es cuando dos personas se encuentran por casualidad y resulta, que se estaban esperando toda la vida"_

 _\- Autor desconocido_

 **Fin**

 **Continuación en el prólogo de Flor de Invierno**


End file.
